Purrs of Arc
by Harvest and Requiem
Summary: It all started when that Knight visited a sick Blake
1. Chapter 1

**I have no introductions to do right now.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 _ **Purrs of Arc**_

Jaune sheepishly entered Team RWBY's dorm, only to find a certain ninja on her bunk, looking pale.

"Oh Blake, u-um pretty weird to umm see me huh?" he then said, scratching the back of his head.

"Come…closer…" Blake then replied weakly. Jaune closed the door, grabbed a nearby stool and placed it beside Blake's bunk and sat down.

"Why are you in here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Yang strolling around Vale?" he then asked.

"I…felt hot…last night…" Blake then replied, coughing a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked."

"Its…okay…why…are you…here…any*cough*way?"

"Well I really asked all of my team members to see you since Rubes had said that you're not feeling well. Pyrrha said that she needs to train and Nora then said that she'll be having a date with an unhappy Ren, so I came alone." Jaune explained, earning a smile from the cat Faunus.

Jaune noticed this, and both of them suddenly blushed.

They looked at each other again, and both of them are red.

"Remove…bow…" Blake then said. Jaune then removed the ninja's bow, to show her wiggling cat ears.

Jaune out of sense then started rubbing Blake's head, where at first she got surprised but then accepted it while purring softly.

Jaune then noticed that Blake's face is turning even redder.

"Should I stop?" he asked.

Blake opened her eyes and looked at Jaune dead in the eye. "No." she simply said.

Jaune then got nervous, but still continued rubbing her head.

After a few minutes of being like this Blake fell asleep. Jaune then yawned, seeing the sleeping ninja.

Out of sense once more, he flopped down on Blake's stomach, waking the sick ninja. When she saw that it's Jaune she just smiled. She then dragged Jaune to her side and snuggled him close. Using her feet, she untied both of Jaune's shoes and placed her own legs in some spaces between Jaune's.

She kept on smiling until she slept some more.

* * *

A few minutes later, Blake woke up, and when she looked at her right she saw the sleeping Arc, close to her face.

She blushed big time, and then it wore off quickly, as she looked at his sleeping face once more.

"Oh Jaune…" she then said to herself. To her surprise the blond knight suddenly woke up, and after realizing for about ten full seconds, he then blushed and because of his clumsiness, he fell off the bed.

"Jaune!" Blake then said weakly. She, even though not well, tried to get off the bed, but then fell down on Jaune, earning a slight grunt from the knight.

"Oww, it hurts…OH MY GOD BLAKE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Jaune then said, putting his hand to Blake's forehead. Blake slightly blushed, but expected it though.

She just nodded and wiggled her cat ears.

"Oh well that's good then. Oh, and you're not feeling hot anymore." He then said, removing his hand and smiling at Blake, to which Blake blushed more. She wiggled those ears again.

"Whoa…can you do that again? It's really cute…" Jaune then said, referring to her cat ears.

"Wha-what? W-Well, um, o-o-o-okay, if y-y-yo-you say s-s-so…" she replied, wiggling her cat ears again.

"So amazing…" Jaune said, and then he started rubbing her ear. Blake, who liked this, then started purring.

"Nya~ More master~" Blake then said, and purring once more.

Jaune, who thought it was a command, then patted her on the head.

He doesn't know what he's about to receive next…

* * *

Yang is already done on her lonely stroll and has returned to Beacon. She is now headed to her team's dorm. And she is being accompanied by the Champion of Mistral Pyrrha Nikos. **(A/N: Lemme just stare at the clouds and listen to Adele's "Hello" at the mention of that name…)**

"Oh hello Yang. Done with your little adventure?" Pyrrha then asked with a smile.

Yang sighed. "Well, Blakey's supposed to come with me, but she then felt sick…" Yang said, pouting.

Pyrrha then rubbed the brawler's back. "I'm sure she'll be fine alone."

"Nyaa~ Masterrrr~" then said a familiar voice. Yang and Pyrrha both got shivers from what they heard.

"Is that?" Pyrrha started to ask, pointing at the direction of the dorm.

"Blakey…" Yang then said, her eyes glowing red.

Both of them rushed and opened the door.

* * *

To the surprise of them both, they saw the knight and the ninja in a 'compromising position', and Blake is purring to the rubs given by Jaune.

They both looked at the visitors and got shocked.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" Jaune then screamed in defense.

Yang's eyes then became even redder. She was about to unleash Hell onto Jaune, when Blake suddenly stood up and hugged the hotheaded brawler.

"Yang everything is fine!" Blake then explained. Jaune stood up too, and then got hugged by Pyrrha with a concerned look. She then hid her face on the knight's chest, making Jaune blush.

Yang lowered her fist, and let Blake's arms wrap fully around her, but her eyes are still glowing red.

"My Blakey…my Blakey…" Yang muttered, making Blake tightly hug her.

"Mine…Jaune…Mine…" Pyrrha then murmured, earning a gulp from Jaune.

Yang and Pyrrha then looked at each other angrily.

"YOU WON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"YOU WON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Pyrrha then grabbed Jaune's hand and dragged him out of the room. Yang then hugged Blake back when Jaune passed by.

"But, hey! Wait! Blake's sick!" Jaune protested. A door slam, he got as his reply.

* * *

"From now on Jaune, I will separate you from Blake, to avoid her from getting you." Pyrrha then said.

"BUT WHY?!"Jaune protested, kneeling.

"PERSONAL REASONS!" Pyrrha then replied angrily. Jaune then kneeled properly and obediently, saying "Yes ma'am!"

Jaune will never see the cute wiggling ears of Blake and her sweet purrs anymore.

Yang then let go of Blake and then commanded her to kneel down, to which Blake obeyed immediately.

"You'll not get close, any closer I mean, to Jaune, understood?!" Yang said, her eyes going back to normal but still angry.

"Yang, I can—"

"Understood?!"

"*sigh in defeat* yes, Yang…" Blake said in defeat; she'll miss the rubs Jaune gives.

"Why did this happen?"Both Jaune and Blake then said in defeat.

* * *

 **Looks like this won't be a one shot eh?**

 **Also this was supposed to be a one shot and then one morning I said "maybe another fic won't hurt" so voila, a Jaune x Blake fic for you.**

 **In exchange for that, I deleted all of my supposed to be posted RWBY one shots.**

 **Why? It's simple: two one shot fics, namely 'I Believe its Checkmate!' and 'Just a Bumblebee…' have smutty factors, my Qrow x Winter one shot named 'A Crow in Winter' is really fucked up bullshit, even though the story is sweet and my first RWBY one shot 'Now Serving: Pink Lemonade' is stupid, boring and not good enough.**

 **So, I just did this fic out of my wide brain full of possibilities and bullshit.**

 **I'll be off typing Chapter 2 of this one now, also don't worry; Chapter IX of Knight of the Nexus will be out soon!**

 **Or if I posted this story after Chapter IX came out, tell me if it's good!**

 **-Harvest**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE DAMN REVIEWS! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST!**

 **I'M NOT CRYING BASTARDS!**

 **Anyway, Chapter 2, order up!**

 **RWBY belongs to RT, I do not own it…**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

12 am, all is silent.

Jaune woke up abruptly after a nightmare concerning Blake. It's been 2 weeks since their 'forced split-up', and every nightmare Jaune gets, he gets more and more worried for Blake.

' _Maybe some fresh air might help.'_ He thought. But as he got up, his Scroll vibrated, and to his surprise it was Headmaster Ozpin who's calling.

He quickly answered.

"Meet me at the rooftop Mr. Arc; we have a discussion." Ozpin said and he hung up.

Jaune wasted no time; he did a quick shower, wore his typical clothes, grabbed his weapon and went to the rooftop, quietly.

As he got to the rooftop, Ozpin is there, sipping his coffee silently.

Jaune approached him nervously; this must be a serious manner concerning him.

"Mr. Arc, I know that you and Ms. Belladonna were forcedly separated due to reasons of personal interests," Ozpin said looking at the now embarrassed Jaune. "But right now, she might need your help."

"Why what happened to her?"

"Yesterday I asked Team RWBY to fend off a horde of Grimm near the premises of this Academy. It's just a large pack of Beowolves and two Ursas that they fended off back to Forever Fall, but once they did, a new Grimm showed, one never listed in the history books but exists since the First Generation."

Jaune listened carefully, with knees trembling.

"It's called a Grimm Arachnid; large spiders that are known to torture captured prey before eating. They are also known to be attracted yet easily angered by the color of darkness…"

Jaune got shocked by the reveal.

"Blake has been captured?!"

"Unfortunately, yes, and she might be in the state of being eaten now."

"I need to go sir!" Jaune said, running down the stairs and to Forever Fall as quickly as possible.

"Go, and be the hero that you are…" Ozpin simply said, and he too went down.

* * *

Both of Blake's hands are tied on two trees at the webby parts of Forever Fall. She has wounds on both arms, parts of her leggings were ripped and blood stained, her bow eaten by the Arachnid, and her face with bruises, and her right eye has a black eye.

She spit out some blood, and looked at the Arachnid, who is bigger than the Deathstalker.

"That all you got?" she said weakly.

Using its right spider leg, the Arachnid stabbed Blake in the stomach, with Blake's Aura trying to protect her. Her Aura then broke, and the spider's leg entered her stomach fully, earning a painful scream from the cat Faunus.

The Arachnid removed it, and out came blood. The Arachnid would wait for its victim to bleed out, and then would eat it.

* * *

Jaune heard then scream, and ran as fast as he could. He unsheathed Crocea Mors and transformed his sheath into his shield Sanctus Mendax. **(A/N: Thank you Lunar Legends for the name! Lunar Legends is a fanfic –Harvest)**

"BLAAAAAAAKE!" he shouted. Because of his willpower and determination, his Aura concentrated on his legs, and he sped off, leaving a white flash behind him.

He got surprised at first, and then he used it to be fast once more. In a few seconds he found the webby parts of Forever Fall. It was dark but the webs on the tree glowed a dim red.

Using his Aura, he tried to concentrate it on his blade, and to his success it shone a bright white.

He followed the webs until he found the biggest of it all.

And there he saw the Grimm Arachnid, in all its might, and in front of it is a tied, tortured, bleeding and motionless Blake.

Jaune got angered at the sight, and mentioning out a battle cry from their ancestors using the Ancient language, he leapt into the air, and landed in front of the Arachnid.

The Grimm attacked him using its legs and mouth, but Jaune blocked every attack it made. Jaune sliced the bonds on Blake, letting her fall on the ground. The Arachnid then jumped into one of the trees and using its mouth, it spitted out acidic web strings.

Jaune blocked it, and thought his shield might vaporize, but to his surprise it also shone white.

Ancient runes then started floating around him, and then vanished into the two weapons.

* * *

"Is this my Semblance?"

The Arachnid then squealed at the sight of the shining Knight. The light made it angrier.

The Arachnid then leapt and was about to smash him when a bright light exploded, blasting the Arachnid to a nearby tree.

Jaune got dazed at first, but when his vision got clear, he saw a man in a royal robe and clothes and has a crown on his head. He wields an early and giant version of Crocea Mors that was called "Merciless Blessing".

Of course! This man in front of him is the ancestor of the Arc family.

"King Titus?!" he then said. The king looked behind him and smiled at the boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing lad? Go on and heal that injured victim with your semblance!" the man said in a gruff English accent.

He then rushed to Blake and looked at the wound.

It's a deep one.

"How the hell do I heal her?"Jaune muttered. His shield then turned back into a sheathe but is still glowing.

"Never knew your Semblance boy? Use Sanctus Mendax as a sheathe and stab it to her wound." Titus said, wielding his buster sword Merciless Blessing and charging at the Arachnid.

Jaune did as he was told and stabbed the sheathe into Blake's stomach wound.

After a few seconds the bleeding stopped, and all her wounds vanished. But Blake is still unconscious.

"Help me first and I'll help you next." Titus shouted, swinging his sword to the right, hitting the Arachnid's face.

Jaune obeyed the order, and leapt and plunged its sword to the Arachnids abdomen.

As he removed Crocea Mors, dark red blood came out.

He went down and joined the Arc's very first ancestor.

* * *

"How…why…just what…Titus?!"

"I know you have a lot of questions but the answer is your Semblance; it's called Divine Protection, and is only activated with one's pure determination and strong willpower. You can't use it on training matches and friendly battles though. But it is also fuelled by one emotion; love."

Jaune processed all information, and blushed deep red.

King Titus laughed and charged at the Arachnid, who is now bleeding.

"You damned beast! Join your fallen brethren into the underworld! None shall harm any friend that the heir of the Arc family wishes to protect!" King Titus shouted.

Jaune then got hit by reality.

Protect…

He wants to protect anyone. But now, he wants to protect Blake, and only Blake.

Titus stabbed Merciless Blessing onto the Arachnid's mouth.

Jaune then rushed screaming.

He leapt and aimed for its head, he then tried to slash it.

"NOBODY HARMS BLAKE!" Jaune shouted, beheading the giant spider, while Titus removed his blade at the last minute and smiling.

The Grimm Arachnid's head fell off, and it dissipated, and so is its body.

He then sheathed his sword back and knelt down to Titus.

"No need for royalty boy; you sent me here for protection right?"

Jaune stood up, and nodded speechless.

"King Titus sir, thank you for coming to protect her, and thank you for telling me my Semblance."

Titus smiled and turned back on him.

"My time is almost over, now, Jaune, remember that your feelings might be your downfall, therefore, and learn to use it for the right, for justice, for hope and for victory."

"YES SIR!"

And with that Titus vanished leaving Jaune with the unconscious Blake. He looked at the time on his scroll and got shocked to see that it's only an hour before 6.

Glad tomorrow is a Saturday.

He placed his Scroll back to his pocket, carried Blake bridal style, and with the remaining Aura in him, he concentrated it on his feet and sped off once more.

* * *

They got out of Forever Fall at exactly 6 in the morning. When he got to the exit of the forest he saw Team RW(B)Y, Team (J)NPR, Professor Glynda Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin waiting for him and Blake.

"Mr. Arc is the student injured?" Glynda then asked.

"She was, but I healed all of it…" Jaune said exhausted. He looked at Ozpin and smiled.

"Oh and Ozpin, sir. I found out my Semblance…"

"You do?!" Pyrrha asked. Ozpin smiled, and he and Glynda then left the teams.

Jaune nodded.

Yang then approached the weak Jaune.

"You saved Blakey, so I might as well forgive you for what happened the other day, and Pyrrha and I have also talked about it so we're good." She said, while Pyrrha turned pink.

Ruby approached him with puppy eyes.

"Are you two okay?" Ruby asked, sniffling a bit. Jaune smiled at her too, which made Ruby blush. Jaune also blushed at what he saw.

"You got us worried leader!" Nora piped in, earning an "Hmph" from Weiss and a smile from fellow male Ren.

Just then Blake woke up and all looked at Jaune.

"Jaune?" she said softly.

"Hey Blake." Jaune replied.

Blake, who is well rested, leaned closer to Jaune and kissed him. A French kiss mind you.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha shouted the Arc's name while Nora just giggled and Ren gave no emotion.

After kissing, Jaune, because of shock and exhaustion, fell down, with Blake too, and blacked out.

Blake then went to his face shouting his name, trying to wake him up.

"JAUNE!"

* * *

 **I love my life HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Tell me all your reviews and I shall read them all!**

 **Looks like the two made 'First Contact' eh? HAHAHAHA!**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **-Harvest**


	3. Chapter 3

**The moment you bastards are waiting for…**

 **CHAPTER 3 OF PURRS OF ARC**

 **WOOHOO!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and to its Master Monty Oum…**

 **-Harvest**

 **Friendly Reminder: Just think of King Tryndamere (Tryndamere's skin on LoL) as King Titus Arc. If you don't know who King Titus is, go back and read Chapter 2 damn it…**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

" _God my head, ow…" Jaune muttered as he woke up on a grassy hill on a cloudy evening. He stood up to see a kingdom just a few miles away._

" _I see that you've awaken my boy." Said the familiar gruff English voice of an old man._

 _Jaune walked to the somewhat edge of the hill alongside a king in fine garments and wears a gold crown_

" _King Titus? OH SHIT KING TITUS!" Jaune quickly said, kneeling down in respect._

" _Haha you are an Arc; get up you damn bastard, I am your ancestor so no need for royalty." Titus remarked, helping the blond Arc stand up._

" _Um, where are we anyway?"_

" _We are on top of a hill overlooking the Kingdom of the Twin Arcs. I named it myself of course. The Twin Arcs then became a family crest for you to inherit."_

 _Jaune stared in awe as the moon's light seared through the clouds and shone on the castle. There it showed the Arc's family crest._

" _This is just…awesome" Jaune said, jaw dropped._

" _If you're simply saying that it's amazing yes I can agree with you." King Titus Arc said, laughing a bit._

 _Then out of nowhere, a Grimm Arachnid showed up in front of the castle gates. Luckily, Knights then showed to defend the Kingdom._

 _Jaune then got angry and tried to find where his weapons are. Unfortunately he has nothing._

" _Don't be in pain and rage my boy; Crocea Mors is not yet forged during the First Generation."_

" _Wait so we're in the First Generation? Am I dead?!"_

 _Titus laughed. "My boy you're not dead; instead you're having a vision during the time I reign."_

 _Jaune looked as the Knights fell down one by one as the Arachnid poisoned them with one of its web strings. Just then a woman in gold and red armor with a headdress that symbolizes the Sun came to view._ _ **(Just think of her as Leona from LoL as well teehee sorry! –Harvest)**_

" _Who is she?" Jaune asked, in a tone of confusion and somewhat familiarity._

 _Titus stared at the woman bitterly. "Her name is Helena Nikos."_

 _Jaune looked at him with a 'SHE'S A NIKOS?!' expression._

 _Titus looked at the Arc heir. He was now crying._

" _Hey what happened?" Jaune said, as Titus knelt down in tears, to which Jaune followed._

" _She's the woman I fell in love with, but I as a King am forbidden to marry a warrior." Titus Arc explained, now being calm._

" _Oh…" Jaune said, in a sad expression._

 _Helena Nikos fought the Arachnid and in mere minutes she took it down. She then went back inside the castle walls, leaving the priests who came with her to bless the fallen Knights._

" _Moving on, you saw this vision for one thing: knowing the weak points of an Arachnid." Titus said, now standing up. Jaune stood up as well._

" _That Grimm's weak points are his head and abdomen; you can either behead it or stab it till it bleeds to death."_

" _Got it, um Titus."_

" _You've seen enough my boy; it's time to wake up."_

" _But I want to know more about Helena!"_

 _Titus smiled, and as he snapped his fingers, the world turned dark, that made Jaune open his eyes to reality._

* * *

Jaune woke up on a bed inside the Academy's infirmary.

He can move all his body parts, except his left arm. He uncovered his blanket only to see a sleeping Blake with no bow.

Jaune started panicking inside his thoughts and started sweating.

He accidentally awoke Blake up.

Blake looked at him first with sleepy eyes. She then leaned closer and gave Jaune a short good morning kiss.

"W-What w-w-w-was that for?!" Jaune exclaimed. He blushed deep red.

"Take that as an act of saying 'Thank you for not being dead.' And the kiss that I gave you earlier is an act of 'Thanks for coming to protect me.'" Blake said, smiling at the Knight.

Jaune remembered all of it, and more importantly remembered that it's a Saturday.

"Why are you like this Blake? You're being so lovey-dovey to me."Jaune then said in a tone of nervousness.

"Basically it's because I am revealing my cat ears that makes me reveal my hidden personalities as a Cat Faunus. When I'm wearing a bow, I hide my cute and happy personality with a strong and shy one." Blake explained sadly.

Jaune then felt pity for her, and she started rubbing her head.

Blake looked at Jaune surprised.

"Y-You're not weirded out by me?"

"You have a deep and dark past Blake, and you need is enough affection. No not enough, but more than enough affection." Jaune explained, smiling.

At this point, Blake shed tears of joy and hugged Jaune tightly. Jaune just accepted the hug; he knows Blake has been abused in the past.

Blake stopped crying on Jaune's chest and then she smiled, while wiggling her cat ears.

Jaune smiled at that action.

* * *

"So umm Blake, what do you want to do today?" Jaune asked.

"Well, I'll just wait until you're able to come out of the Infirmary." Blake then replied, wiggling her cat ears again.

"Well I guess that's fine by me…" Jaune said, as Blake placed her head on Jaune's chest, to where the location of his heart is, earning a slight shiver from Jaune. Blake purred at the sound of Jaune's surprisingly calm heart beats. Jaune blushed a light pink and placed his left hand on Blake's head. Blake purred again.

They looked like a boyfriend-girlfriend for a good 45 minutes when a knock on the door awoke the two on their short nap.

A certain rabbit Faunus then entered the Infirmary, and as she saw the two in a 'bf-gf position'.

"OH H-H-H-HI J-J-JAUNE! O-OZPIN TOLD ME T-T-TOO MAKE YOU BREAKFAST SO I MADE YOU FRENCH T-T-T-TOAST!" Velvet then stuttered, walking a bit fast to the bedside table. She placed the tray of French toasts and a glass of milk there.

She then went to the door. "I-I-I-I'LL BE OFF THEN! I-I-I M-MIGHT BE I-I-INTERRUPTING YOU TWO!" Velvet said as she quickly darted out of the room.

"Jeez Velv, you could've at least said good morning." Jaune muttered taking a French toast from the tray. As he was about to bite, Blake swiped it using her mouth. She munched on it cutely.

"Aw damn it Blake. You got me Ehehehe…" Jaune said, taking another French toast and eating it.

Blake smiled as she swallowed the bread.

Jaune smiled back. She took another one and gave it to Blake. Blake, with the French toast on her mouth then went on top of Jaune and leaned closer.

"WH-What?" Jaune said nervously. "D-D-Do you w-want me to eat it?"

Blake nodded. Jaune had no choice, so he bit the French toast. Blake ate the other, while Jaune ate as well. When Blake is close to Jaune's face, the Knight was about to disconnect when suddenly, Blake ate the last remaining piece of French toast and kissed Jaune. Tongue is included.

Good thing Jaune swallowed his food. He quickly disconnected, took the glass of milk and took it down in one go.

"WHY'D YOU KISSED ME AGAIN?!" Jaune shouted, making the Cat Faunus giggle.

"Well I guess being attractive and seductive is part of being a Cat Faunus." She then explained.

Jaune sighed. "You are attractive…" Jaune said as he ate another French toast. Blake heard his compliment, and she suddenly blushed.

"Whoa hey Blake you turned red, are you alright?"Jaune asked, finishing his food. As he took the last one he looked at Blake with concerned eyes.

Blake smiled. "Yes, I'm fine Jaune, thanks for being concerned." She said.

"Well that's good…" Jaune replied, eating the last French toast.

"You just ate the last French toast? Jeez, why'd you do that?" Blake complained.

"Well I need to remove the sweet taste of your lips for some reason…" Jaune said.

As he realized what he said, both Jaune and Blake blew off some steam while becoming red.

"Jeez Jaune; I just kissed you and now you're into me?"

"Well I-I can't help it! You're very attractive okay?!" Jaune replied, blushing even more.

"It's okay Jaune; I think I'm having feelings for you…" Blake said in a soft tone.

Jaune then looked at her.

* * *

"Y-You have a thing for me?"

Blake nodded shyly.

"W-Well we can't just c-c-confess like that. Tell you what, when I can get out of here, we'll go on a date, okay?" Jaune then said, looking at the now cute Blake.

"I-Its fine by me…" Blake replied, snuggling Jaune. The Knight quickly got used to it actually.

"Well good news for you then Mr. Arc." Ozpin then said, entering the room.

This made the two surprised.

"YOU'VE BEEN EAVESDROPPING?!" Jaune shouted, making Ozpin chuckled.

"I overheard a few, don't worry." Ozpin reassured.

"P-Professor O-Ozpin, sir, I-I can explain why—"

"It's okay Ms. Belladonna."

Both then looked at Ozpin, waiting for him to say anything.

"You can now go out of the Infirmary, and your clothes have been washed and are inside the bathroom over there. You may go…" Ozpin said, going out of the room. Jaune just said "Thank you" as he stood up and saw that he's wearing a blue dress that patients usually wear.

"I'll be waiting for you outside Jaune, and then you can come with me and wait for me as I dress for our date today, copy that?" Blake said.

Jaune just nodded and approached the bathroom; he doesn't really care about his clothes, they can be used as civilian clothes anyway.

* * *

Jaune waited for Blake outside of Team RWBY's dorm. He's now wearing his usual clothes. When Blake stepped out of the room she wore her buttoned white shirt paired with black pants and black shoes. She also wore another black bow.

Jaune blushed deep red at the sight of her.

"So umm, you're personality will change now?" he asked.

"Not really…" Blake said as he stepped out of the empty room and then locked her arm with Jaune's.

Jaune's heart jumped a bit and he gave a small shiver.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked, as they started walking to the docks.

Blake then placed her head on Jaune's shoulder for an answer.

Jaune sighed as both of them went inside the airship headed for Vale.

They didn't know that they are being followed by a certain blondie and her hoodie wearing sister.

Once they arrived at Vale with Jaune not vomiting, surprisingly, Blake smelled a fresh aroma in the air.

"U-Um, Jaune…" she said, pointing at the direction of a fish stick stand.

Jaune just smiled as both of them approached it. They bought one large bag of it and continued with their 'date'.

But they didn't know that someone took a picture of them at the fish stick stand. Yang looked at her sister Ruby who's taking down notes.

They titled it: "The Scoop on Jaune's First Date with Blakey". Of course Yang named it.

"Come on Rubes, we have to follow them!" Yang said, running and hiding while keeping a safe distance from the two.

"Coming!" Ruby then replied, putting her notebook and pen inside her pocket and following Yang.

"So, before we eat lunch, what do you want to do?" Blake then asked. Jaune pondered over something and remembered about a certain movie.

"Can we um, at least watch Lazer Team?" Jaune asked, looking embarrassed. Blake quickly started at the ground, for Jaune is being cute.

"Yeah. They say it's a great movie, and I want to watch it too…" Blake then said. Jaune smiled. "Really?! You'll watch with me?"

Blake giggled. :"This is a date right?"

"O-Oh yeah, r-right…"

The two then bought tickets for the movie and entered the theater.

Yang frowned as they lost track of them. Ruby then took out her notebook and scribbled some notes.

"It was very helpful of Ozpin to tell us about their date. But now we lost track of them, damn it." Yang said.

Just then, a walkie talkie started buzzing.

* * *

[Red Riding Hood this is Sloth do you copy, over?]

Ruby took the call. Yang knelt down as well and listened.

[Copy you loud and clear Sloth. Status report over?]

[Targets have entered unknown territories, but luckily I am in that territory, over]

Yang took the walkie talkie from Ruby.

[Sloth this is Goldilocks speaking. New mission: Observe targets and call back if something fishy happens. Over.]

[Affirmative Goldilocks. This is Sloth speaking, over and out]

And with that their talk ended. Yang handed Ruby back the walkie talkie and she stretched her arms out.

"So all we do now is waiting?" Ruby asked her sister. Yang nodded and then she heard Ruby's stomach grumble.

Ruby looked at her in an embarrassed way.

"Come on sis; we'll get smoothies!" Yang said, as she took Ruby's hand and went to a nearby dessert shop.

Jaune and Blake enjoyed the movie and enjoyed the fish sticks as well. After the movie, the people inside the theater went out, and so are Blake and Jaune. Unknown to them, a certain hammer wielding girl is just behind them.

"Well now where do you want to eat?" Jaune asked. Blake smiled, took his hand and ran to a Japanese restaurant near the dessert shop.

Nora lost sight of them, and then spotted Yang and Ruby inside the dessert shop. She smiled and went inside.

Yang and Ruby greeted her.

"So what happened?" Yang asked, giving her a reserved smoothie. Nora sat down.

"Well they went to a nearby Japanese restaurant to have lunch. Also, they didn't do much inside the theater." Nora explained, drinking her smoothie. Nora smiled; Strawberry Sunrise, her favorite.

"Well at least we know what happened to their first date. Ruby how is the notes?"

Ruby gave her notebook to Yang. "Well those are what I got from this operation. Why are we doing this anyway?"

Yang snickered. "So that on their next date, we can monitor their next motives, and we might date Jaune ourselves!"

Ruby coughed a bit. "YANG!"

Both Nora and Yang laughed at her expression.

* * *

Jaune ordered ramen, the large bowl fit for a couple one, to Blake's amusement.

' _One bowl, two chopsticks, lots of ramen. Jaune, you better not eat the same damn noodle as her!'_ Jaune then thought. He then said the prayer before eating. Blake just looked at him in awe. She blushed for she is with a religious man, while she doesn't do any prayers.

Jaune after his prayer then looked at Blake.

"Something bothering you?" Jaune then asked.

"Well, I never knew you're a religious person Jaune, and I feel embarrassed for not being one…" Blake then said, staring at the ramen with sadness.

Jaune then stood up a bit and rubbed her head, but not removing the bow though.

"Don't let that bother you Blake. It's okay, I can always pray for your health and stuff." Jaune then said, smiling as he sat back down. Blake smiled, and began to eat the ramen. Jaune did so as well.

To the knight's surprise, Blake can eat half of the ramen than him and thankfully, he didn't ate the same noodle as her.

Jaune and Blake then ate the same noodle.

' _DAMN IT WHY JAUNE WHHHHYYYYY?!'_ he then thought.

Blake smiled, as she slurped the noodle bit by bit. Jaune disconnected quickly.

Blake slurped the noodle and she then ate the rest of the ramen. She gave out a burp, and then she covered her mouth with a napkin, embarrassed at what she did.

"You're being cute…" Jaune muttered. Blake heard it, and she went to Jaune's side and gave him a kiss in the cheek. Jaune turned slight pink.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Blake said softly. Jaune stood up as well and went out of the restaurant and proceeded back to the docks. To their luck they reached the last ride back to Beacon. When they entered they saw Nora, Ruby and Yang inside.

"Oh hey you two! How was your day?" Nora asked in her usual happy tone.

"Fun." Jaune muttered, as Blake wrapped her arm again to Jaune's.

"Well I can totally see that." Yang said while Ruby giggled nervously.

Jaune and Blake looked at each other with confused looks and then both shrugged, and Blake placed her head on Jaune's shoulder again.

"They look so cute together…" Ruby said softly. Yang looked at her sister and saw her sad expression. Yang smiled and placed her arm on Ruby. Ruby looked at Yang and smiled. Nora then wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist. Ruby looked at her and smiled at Nora's happy face.

* * *

 **HA! How was that for you?**

 **I need another damn rest.**

 **KEEP ON GIVING REVIEWS!**

 **-Harvest**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, since the reviewer IWEYC told me about the major plot holes that are in the last chapter, I'll make this one, Chapter 4, as a time where our favorite blond knight will be confused about his feelings towards a Cat Faunus.**

 **Again, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth…**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

As Jaune went to his team's dorm to warm up, he saw that there's no one inside, even though he did saw Nora come along with them on the ride home. Jaune knew his teammates might be training, so he decided a nice long hot bath will help him.

Just then a certain female hugged her from behind, to which Jaune got startled.

"You gave me an awesome date Jaune…thanks" Blake said, hugging him tight. Jaune quickly untied the female's arms around him.

"Something wrong?" the cat Faunus asked.

Jaune sighed and started to explain.

"Look Blake, when you confessed your feelings to me out of the blue, I was supposed to say that I need to think that through but turns out, I asked you out on a date even though I'm still unsure. I thought that hanging out with you today will make me have the same feelings for you, but it didn't."

Blake then frowned. But Jaune is right; she became too forward that she didn't consider his feelings first.

"I-I'm sorry if I made you sad, m-m-maybe I can cheer you up or—"

"No, I'm fine Jaune. It's okay if you're still unsure. Umm, it's my entire fault I guess…"

"N-NO! I-I-It's not your fault Blake, I think you just got too forward about it and—"

Blake looked at him and forced a fake smile, and then walked out of the room.

"Blake I—damn it…" Jaune then muttered. He doesn't know why he is also becoming sad, but maybe he thinks that it's because he saw Blake in sadness. Jaune cleared those thoughts, took his towel and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Blake entered her team's room in a weak state. She flopped down on the bed where Yang is sitting.

"Hey Blakey, what's wrong?" Yang asked, as she scooted nearer to Blake.

Blake looked at her in tears.

"*sigh* lemme guess; Jaune?" Yang said, while Blake just nodded.

Blake sat up and placed her head on the brawler's shoulder.

"He…said he's unsure of his feelings for me, and that date we did is just for him…to clear off those unsure thoughts. I don't know why I'm feeling sad actually…" Blake said, while Yang wiped her tears.

"That bastard, I'll get him if—"

"Yang, he didn't do anything wrong; I think it's my fault…"

Yang calmed down, and hugged Blake.

"It's not your fault sweetheart; I think it's only right for him to think of his feelings for you. And I guess you shouldn't have been too forward about your own. Whatever it is both of you are not wrong, and he did the right thing. So cheer up…please?" she said, raising Blake's chin to her face.

Just hearing Yang's soothing and calm voice made Blake smile. She hugged Yang and purred. Yang then rubbed her head, and she giggled softly.

"Cute…" Yang then whispered. To her surprise Blake stopped purring, and she fell asleep on Yang's lap. The brawler smiled and tousled the ninja's hair.

* * *

Jaune then went out of the bathroom and went to the team's closet. He wore a plain grey shirt and navy blue shorts and he sat down on his bed.

He was deep in thought when a knock then came to the door. He approached and opened it and saw that it's Ruby.

"Umm, hey Jaune…"

"Hi Rubes, what are you doing out here?"

"Well Blake kinda told us her problem; actually I overheard her conversation with Yang and Weiss is already fast asleep so I'm the only one who heard it. Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you're okay and—"

Jaune then hugged Ruby, to which the scythe wielder blushed.

After the hug Jaune just smiled. "I'm fine Rubes, I'm just thinking about it, deeply."

Ruby gave a timid nod, and dashed off back to her team's room.

On the end of the hall he then saw his teammates coming. He gave each of them a warm welcome.

Pyrrha noticed their leader's not in his active mood today.

"Anything wrong Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, concerned.

Jaune just smiled at her. "I'm fine Pyr. I'm fine…" he said. Pyrrha knows that Jaune isn't well, but she shrugged it off anyway.

* * *

The next few days are all normal, and a bit lonely, for Blake. She hasn't seen Jaune after their conversation that Saturday. That made her half heartbroken, and half angry.

Heartbroken because she thinks she's the reason of their sudden distance. Angry because if she didn't confess her feelings so easily, there would be no distance between the two of them.

And just earlier after Professor Port's class, Blake tried to talk to him, but all that happened was awkward silence.

She sighed and went to the library, hoping that she'll find peace there. To her surprise, she saw Jaune there too, reading a book that she can't distinct what.

 _'_ _You can do this Blake, talk to him. Just talk to him!'_ her thoughts screamed. Gathering up courage she sat down on the table where Jaune is.

Jaune got startled to see the ninja just beside him.

"Oh h-h-h-hey Blake!" he said softly. It's a library after all.

"Hi Jaune. Whoa are you alright? What's with the shaking?" she then asked.

Jaune wiped some sweat on his forehead with his handkerchief.

"I-I-I-ITS NOTHING BLAKE!" he then said a bit loudly, while laughing nervously.

Blake looked at him, and then leaned closed. Jaune blushed at this action of hers, and as Blake's face gets closer and closer, his gets farther and farther, until he fell off from the chair.

Jaune sighed in defeat.

He stood up and sat on the chair again.

"Alright Blake it's time for me to say the truth; I have a crush on you."

Blake turned deep red.

"During those times that we were separated, I started to think all of those good qualities you have. I even remembered our so called first date. As I reminisced those moments, I realized that, my day becomes great whenever you're around. And I like it. I like you…" Jaune explained, turning to Blake.

Blake was touched by the words Jaune said, so she hugged him. Jaune accepted it, but that doesn't hide the fact that he blushed.

After the hug, Blake stood up. "Thank you for finally accepting your feelings Jaune." She said. Jaune just smiled at her.

Blake then asked. "What book were you reading?"

Jaune stood up and went to Blake's side as both of them walked to their next class.

"Oh you mean the book? It's called 'Ghosts of Onyx'." He said. Blake just smiled at him. Finally he's appreciating fiction.

But they did not know about a certain Ice Queen that heard Jaune's confession towards her teammate.

* * *

 **OK this part will be on Weiss's own point of view, meaning it'll be first person…**

I heard his confession to my teammate, and I don't know how to feel towards it. Should I be happy? Maybe yes, because finally no one will bug me during classes, except Ruby. Should I feel irritated? Maybe yes, because that goofball knows that Blake's out of his league. Wait, why am I judging them? If its love that their feeling I shouldn't interfere right?

Should I feel sad? Maybe yes, because even though that Jaune is trying hard on swooning me, he makes me feel special. *sigh* I guess I am a cold person towards him. Wait why am I concerned now for him? Just what the hell is this feeling inside me?

Well whatever this is it doesn't matter now; Jaune has another now, and he's very lucky. If I just became a bit warmer to him, maybe I could have just considered his feelings for me.

But no Weiss! All you did is embarrass him and even insult him at every effort he did!

I did become mad at him for not knowing me as the heiress of the Schnee family, but that's actually how I want everyone to know me. I want them to know me as a normal girl not a spoiled brat that came from a very rich and famous family.

He made me feel normal.

And now I'm all alone again.

I'm that same person that first entered this Academy; a cold, whiny and demanding girl that gets despised by everyone.

But he didn't hate me…

I should probably wipe these tears now; I'm about to enter my next class with him…

* * *

 **So that's done! I hope this chapter covered the plot holes I did…**

 **And how did you guys liked Weiss's POV? Did it made you happy? Sad? Angry? Depressed? Concerned? Let me know in your reviews!**

 **-Harvest**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad that a lot of you readers liked this story. I won't be ending this, yet, but keep in mind that I am already thinking for an end to this wonderful story I made.**

 **RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth…**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Now that classes have ended, Weiss decided to talk to Jaune, but instead, she immediately went to the next class; for she has no courage. She sighed.

"Hey Weiss! Whoa what's with the sad expression?" Ruby then accompanied her.

"Oh hey Ruby. It's…something personal" she then replied.

"Oh" Ruby said her smile fading. "Is it about Jaune?" she added.

Weiss looked at her surprised. "How did you—"

"Don't worry Weiss; I'm also sad about Jaune and Blake being together. I'm not forcing them to be separated it's just…*sigh*…why not me?" Ruby then said, tears starting to form. Weiss grabbed her hand and went inside the nearest girl restroom.

"D-D-Don't cry you dolt!" Weiss said, wiping away Ruby's tears. Ruby looked at Weiss and gave her a forced smile.

"Looks like life is always unfair huh?"She said.

Weiss stared at her and then hugged her to Ruby's surprise.

"You still have me, y-you dunce…" the Ice Queen said.

Ruby then smiled fully, and started to cry again. She hid her face on Weiss's chest while Weiss rubbed the scythe wielder's head.

Ruby then looked at her, still in tears but now smiling not in a fake way.

"Thanks for always being there for me, Weiss…" Ruby said. Weiss blushed at the compliment.

"W-Well of course! W-We're friends right?"

Ruby then blushed a bit, closed her eyes and hugged Weiss tightly.

"D-Do you, w-want a kiss?" Weiss asked, a bit embarrassed by her question. She looked at her side, waiting for Ruby's response. She looked back at her, and noticed Ruby's eyes were shining.

Yeah they were best friends. They just really love each other…

"O-Okay then…" Weiss said. She leaned in closer and gave Ruby a kiss. Nothing bad about it; they do love each other.

After the tender moment, Ruby hugged Weiss even more. She then let go and took Weiss's hand.

"Let us go Weiss; we'll be late for class…" Ruby spoke softly. Weiss just blushed and nodded, and together they proceeded to their next class while holding hands.

* * *

Jaune entered his team's dorm and proceeded to the bathroom. Grimm Hunting class is never easy. It took them 3 hours to find and kill an Arachnid, and 3 more hours to fight two Deathstalkers, and on their way back to Beacon from Forever Fall they encountered a small pack of Beowolves, alongside two Alpha Ursas.

As the cold water hit him, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Just a minute!" he shouted as a reply.

After his bath, he came out, only to see a certain rabbit Faunus in front of him.

"Oh hey Velv." He said. Velvet blushed.

"Hi Jaune…so umm, how's it going with Blake?"

"Oh we're actually good! Even though last week we had an issue but now we're okay!"

"Oh I see…Well I'm glad to see you two like that…"

Jaune smiled at her, went to the closet and took his clothes. Using the closet door, he used it as a cover for Velvet not to see him naked.

"So why did you come here anyway?" he asked.

"I…just wanted to ask how the toasts tasted…"

Jaune remembered the taste; both the French toast and Blake's lips. He both liked it.

"Lovely, Velvet. I liked it very much…"Jaune then replied, still reminiscing the kiss they shared.

' _WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!'_ He screamed in his thoughts.

He closed the closet door, and he is now wearing the same grey shirt and same navy blue shorts.

He looked at Velvet who stared at him. Both blushed. And then Velvet smiled.

"I'm glad you liked them…" Velvet said, and she went out of the room happily.

"Well that was weird…" Jaune muttered as he checked his Scroll for notifications or messages.

He did have a message; and it was from Weiss.

* * *

It read: "Hi…"

Jaune deleted the message. "Sorry Snow angel, but I have a cute feline friend now…"he muttered not knowing that cute feline friend can hear him.

"Friend?" Blake asked, suddenly appearing beside Jaune. Her yellow eyes staring at Jaune coldly.

"Y-Yeah! P-Please don't be mad i-i-i-if that's how I see you, and I apologize!" Jaune said in defense, falling to the bed.

Blake crawled onto him, reaching his face.

Jaune just closed his eyes as Blake showed her sharp teeth.

What I mean is her two sharp fang-like teeth.

To his surprise Blake bit her neck, licked and kissed it resulting to a hickey.

Jaune shoved her away. He sat up and went backward until his back leaned on the wall. He covered the kiss mark.

"B-Blake! W-What was that for?!" he then asked, nervous as the cat Faunus approached him.

"You know Jaune; I have an important thing to do to you…" Blake said, finally cornering him.

"So giving me hickeys is important?!" Jaune replied defensively. Blake is wearing a black night gown.

Blake went to the knight's shoulder and suddenly slept on it.

It gave Jaune shivers.

"B-Blake? A-Are you asleep?" Jaune asked. He looked at his left side to see that Blake is indeed asleep.

"Oh she is…damn she's so cute…" Jaune then said as he positioned Blake to the left side of the bed.

' _I'm glad we both fell on my bed…'_ Jaune thought for himself, as he started patting Blake's head. He then saw the bow she's wearing started wiggling. Jaune smiled and removed the bow, letting Blake's cat ears to wiggle freely.

He then looked at his Scroll to see what time it is.

"It's just 6:00 pm? Wonder why she's suddenly asleep, oh right, she's with me on Grimm Hunting class." Jaune said to himself, as Blake then snuggled him. He's still leaning on the wall, so Blake just snuggled his stomach.

Jaune then typed on his Scroll. He is going to send Pyrrha a message, if she doesn't mind at all.

This is what he typed:

"Hey Pyr, can you send me tonight's special later to the room? Blake was tired and she slept on me so we won't be coming down to eat. It's okay if you won't bring us food though! I'm not that hungry, and I can just give Blake some of my mom's homemade tuna sandwiches that she delivers to me every once in a month.

Regards,

Jaune Arc"

He sent his message and let his head lean back with the wall.

He's actually happy with this sudden turn of events.

He then started to feel drowsy because of the silence in the room and the warmth of Blake Belladonna.

He changed his position and he's now sleeping with Blake, making her fully snuggle the knight. Jaune didn't blush; he was used to it, sort of. As Blake shifted and hugged him close Jaune closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Pyrrha sighed as she received the text message Jaune sent to her.

"Tonight's Soup Special is already over, I'm sorry Jaune…" she muttered as she finished her food and kept away her Scroll.

Yang noticed this, and decided to sit beside the Mistralian.

"Hey there Pyrrha, something wrong?"

Pyrrha looked at who spoke, and smiled as she saw that it was Yang who talked.

"Well Jaune asked me if I can bring him dinner since Blake fell asleep on him; not in a compromising position. Sadly the soup's already gone." Pyrrha said, exhaling another sigh.

"Anything else he said?" Yang asked.

"Well he said it's okay if I won't bring him any; he has some homemade tuna sandwiches that his mom delivers every month."

"Well if that's the case then you shouldn't be sad, okay?" Yang then replied, smiling.

"I have a different reason why I'm sad…" Pyrrha then added, the sadness taking over.

Both females sighed; for they know the reason damn well.

"Its Jaune isn't it?" Yang then said, breaking the silence.

Pyrrha nodded slowly.

"Then we do share the same sadness…it's just sad to see Blakey with another person besides me. I mean, yeah we loved each other but now I think she's happy with Jaune…" Yang then said, forcing a fake smile.

"I apologize Yang, for making you say it. Yes I have feelings for Jaune and seeing him with another makes my heart ache. Well I guess there really is no hope for us huh?" Pyrrha replied, tears starting to form.

Yang then stood up and hugged her from behind. The blonde started to cry as well.

"Y-Yang? H-Hey…" Pyrrha then turned around to the brawler's direction. Pyrrha smiled.

"They're happy for each other okay? We need to move on…" she said. Yang, although in tears, smiled, and buried her face to the champion's chest.

Pyrrha patted the brawler's back and wiped away her own tears. She then lifted Yang's chin.

Pyrrha wiped her tears away as well.

"Is it time to go?" Yang asked, calmly. Pyrrha nodded and she stood up as well.

Pyrrha placed her arm around Yang and the two started walking down the hallway that will lead them to their respective rooms.

* * *

As they arrived, Yang looked at Pyrrha with the sad expression still on her head.

"Aww Yang please; acceptance okay?" Pyrrha said. Yang just looked at her and smiled again.

"Thanks Pyrrha for comforting me…" Yang said. Out of the blue she kissed Pyrrha in the lips.

Pyrrha, who got surprised, did not back away, but shortly after, she did.

Both blushed. "Y-Yang…!" Pyrrha said.

"I-I'm sorry I did that…" Yang said. "You started to sound like Blake when you comforted me. She always comforts me whenever I have these emotional breakdowns and I'll kiss her as an act of saying thank you. I'm sorry…"

Pyrrha looked at the once again depressed Yang.

"Yang…I'm sorry I pushed you away. I just got surprised but I haven't been kissed before sorry…and I know you miss her…" Pyrrha then said, leaning.

Yang backed away and got cornered in the wall.

"S-So I was your first kiss?" Yang said. She started leaning as well.

"Y-Yeah, and by a girl. This is all new to me honestly…" Pyrrha replied. She smiled awkwardly.

"Wanna try and see how it goes…between you know…the two of us…" Yang then asked shyly.

"Y-You mean like a couple…?"

"Sure…"

Pyrrha started to lean closer and so did Yang. New feelings just started, yet here they are, going for another kiss.

"Yang?"

"Yes?"

Pyrrha kissed Yang in the lips. Yang accepted it. These two have no particular feelings to each other, but now, I guess they have…

* * *

 **OKAY SORRY FOR THE YURI SHIT HERE'S JAUNE X BLAKE POV NOW!**

 _~Me and you, setting in a honey moon~_

Jaune woke up to see Blake still snuggling him and the room dark.

 _~If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you~_

Jaune got confused to where the music is coming from. He figured that it's Nora's Scroll. Of course; Nora sleeps while listening to Fall Out Boy's "Me and You".

 _~Me and you, setting in a honey moon~_

The lyrics are beautiful. He looked again at Blake.

 _~If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you~_

"I did wake up with you…" Jaune said, smiling, as he kissed Blake's head.

Blake purred, and Jaune closed his eyes once more.

* * *

 **AAAAAND DONE!**

 **Ren: Impressive, Harvest.**

 **Thanks Ren**

 **Ren: Although I must ask; why am I not included in the story?**

 **Well, I don't know exactly. It's focused on Jaune and Blake and then the affected girls so sorry Ren…**

 **Ren: It's not that of a big deal I just asked. And what's with the Yuri?**

 **I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! It just flew through my mind!**

 **Ren: I have no problem with it actually. I find it sweet. Does Nora have one as well?**

 **Fortunately none Ren. She's yours.**

 **Ren: I appreciate that**

 **Well this has been a fun conversation Ren, so I'll see you at Junior's then?**

 **Ren: Sure! Bye Harvest**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick spoiler alert: Requiem's fanfic; named The Wandering Soldier is going to have its Chapter 3, meaning he'll get more readers again.**

 **I must type this at once!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth; and I do not own anything that is of their own**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Evasive maneuvers!" Jaune shouted as an Arachnid attacked him. Luckily he blocked its attack. He leapt backwards and ran back to where his team and Team RWBY are.

As he regrouped with them, the Arachnid came in alongside another one and surrounded them.

"Damn they're too many…" Jaune said as Beowolves then joined the battle.

"We need a plan" Pyrrha then said, walking backwards slowly.

They formed a circle since the Grimm is closing in on them.

Jaune then thought of a quick plan.

"Ren, Ruby, Pyrrha and Blake go up those trees and try to distract the Arachnids with the ranged form of your weapons while Nora, Yang, Weiss and I will stay here to fend off these Beowolves." Jaune then said.

All then thought of the plan and all nodded, yes including Weiss.

Pyrrha then turned her xiphos into a rifle and placed her shield at her back. Ren then loaded his Stormfly and as both of them nodded; they fired at the first Arachnid. As they got its attention, both jumped to different blood red colored trees. The Arachnid tried to follow Ren, but got shot by Pyrrha at the abdomen.

Ruby's scythe then turned to a sniper rifle and she fired the second Arachnid. Blake, using her weapon's sheath and katana, attacked the creature and jumped to a tree, turning Gambol Shroud into a pistol and firing at the Grimm. Once the Arachnid was about to climb the tree Ruby fired her sniper and it hit its head. Ruby fired another and another.

Jaune saw that the two Arachnids were at bay, so he, Yang, Nora and Weiss charged at the surrounding Beowolves. Yang punched three and kicked one as she reloaded her gauntlets. Shotgun shells dropped as she punched more Beowolves.

Weiss stabbed and sliced off Beowolves surrounding her with her rapier.

Nora jumped in the air and with her hammer Magnhild, she crushed one skull, and then she spun around, sending all the others Beowolves flying in the air.

Jaune sliced off the head of his fourth Beowolf. He blocked one attack; shield bashed it and sliced its head off as well.

He charged at two more and killed it as well.

Ruby reloaded as Blake fended off the Arachnid with her weapon. After reloading, Ruby fired again, hitting the Arachnid's head making it vulnerable for Blake to slice it.

The creature cripples and dies.

"That's so cool Blake!" Ruby said, complimenting Blake as she landed in front of her.

Blake smiled as Ruby went down. She then looked to see how Ren and Pyrrha were faring.

Ren fired his twin SMGs as a distraction for the Arachnid to follow him.

Seeing this opportunity, Pyrrha shifted her rifle to a javelin, and with the correct calculations she hit the creature's head. Using her Semblance Polarity she got the javelin back and threw it again at the Arachnid's head.

Ren fired more at the Grimm's vulnerable head.

The creature dies as well.

The four of them regrouped with the rest of their team and smiled and laughed and cheered at each other.

* * *

"This joint Grimm Hunting mission by our headmaster is really helpful." Jaune said.

"I can agree no more. You are indeed a great leader Jaune." Pyrrha complimented. Weiss gave him a, surprisingly, smile and nodded, agreeing with Pyrrha.

"Yeah you are cool Jaune!" Ruby then said. "If it weren't for you, I couldn't have bashed those skulls!" Nora then added.

Ren gave a nod of approval.

"I can say that you thwiped their assess!" Yang said, making Jaune face palm at the pun.

Blake then placed her weapons at her back and hugged Jaune.

"Great job."

Jaune blushed at all the compliments given to him. He then accepted Blake's hug.

Seeing what the two did, the rest of the people present went to their respective partners.

Nora and Ren sat under a tree, enjoying its shade. Nora then placed her head on Ren's head sleeping. Ren smiled.

Ruby then approached Weiss happily as a blush formed around the Ice Queen's face.

Pyrrha then to Yang's side. Yang, who was dumbstruck at the sight of Jaune hugging Blake, did not notice Pyrrha who approached her.

Pyrrha smiled, and held Yang's hand, that made the brawler snap back to reality.

Yang looked at who held her hand, and smiled that it was Pyrrha.

Jaune then stopped hugging Blake and kissed her forehead, making her blush.

"How about we go back to the Academy now?" Jaune asked Blake. Blake nodded, as she wrapped her arm around Jaune's waist and started walking out of Forever Fall.

Ren then woke Nora up by shaking her gently. Nora opened her eyes and saw Ren offering her a hand to stand up. Nora accepted it.

"Piggyback…" Nora said tiredly. Ren smiled as he bends his knees. Nora went to his back and got her piggyback ride.

Ren followed Jaune happily.

Ruby saw what they were doing and looked at Weiss.

The scythe wielder then took her hand and walked behind Ren carrying Nora. Weiss still has the blush on her face.

Yang then placed her arm around Pyrrha's shoulder and they too started walking.

* * *

Ozpin was waiting with Glynda at the entrance of Forever Fall.

When Jaune and Blake showed, he greeted them, and they greeted back. Ozpin motioned for them to go to the Academy.

"Shadow of the Knight" Ozpin said. Glynda then wrote this down.

Ren, while carrying a sleeping Nora then showed up next. Ren nodded at their Headmaster and proceeded to the Academy.

"The Valkyrie's Lotus" Ozpin then said. Glynda wrote it on the notebook she's holding.

Next came Ruby and Weiss. Since Weiss is red as a tomato, Ruby hugged her close while smiling at Ozpin and Glynda if Glynda could see them since she's busy writing something on the notebook.

Using her Semblance, Ruby held Weiss close and rushed to the Academy.

"Frozen Petals" Ozpin said as he saw a trail of rose petals on the ground. Glynda wrote it on the notebook.

Lastly showed Pyrrha and Yang, where Yang winked at Ozpin making Pyrrha giggle. They too went to the direction of the Academy.

"And lastly Burning Passion" Ozpin said. Glynda wrote the last word and closed the notebook.

Ozpin nodded at Glynda and Glynda nodded back, and both of them started walking back to the Academy as well.

"Ozpin, would you mind telling me what those names were for?" Glynda asked, looking at him.

Ozpin smiled. "You'll see, you'll see…" Ozpin simply said. Glynda just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

* * *

As both Team RWBY and JNPR entered the mess hall, there were a lot of students and no tables are available. And it's already lunch time.

Jaune then had an idea.

"Everyone follow me…" he simply said as he let go of Blake and started walking briskly to the direction of their dorms.

All followed curiously. As they got to the dorms they saw Jaune enter a room near Team CVFY's room.

They all entered and what they saw shocked them.

"Hey Velv!" Jaune then said. Velvet that was at the stove, got surprised and turned around. She calmed down to see that it's just Jaune and the others.

She smiled, and both Team RWBY and JNPR entered.

Ren carefully placed Nora on the sofa present in the room. He then sat on the armrest.

"Jaune…where are we?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I welcome you all to Team CVFY's dining room! All other teams should have one, but sadly, there were no vacant rooms, and only Team CVFY had one." Jaune said.

Velvet, who is wearing the Academy's school uniform and an apron, then placed a tray full of cheese sandwiches on the table.

She smiled and motioned for all of them to come. Ren then woke Nora up gently. Nora yawned, and stood up, clinging to Ren as both of them went to the table and gets the sandwiches.

"I apologize for the lack of chairs; it's really meant for just one team." Another voice then said. This one is masculine.

At the door stood Yatsuhashi, who is carrying two plastic bags of vegetables and noodles.

"Oh Yatsu's here to prepare lunch! Well I guess for only the two of us since Coco and Fox preferred to eat at the mess hall. And Jaune has already asked me if he and the teams can eat with us." Velvet explained as Yatsuhashi entered the room.

Nora ate one sandwich and she got enlightened by it.

Nora took five sandwiches and ate all in one go. The others laughed as Ren calmed her down.

"These sandwiches are good, Velv!" Jaune said, eating one. Velvet blushed as the blonde gave her that compliment. Blake saw this and she just smiled.

' _Well that's Jaune…'_ Blake thought as she silently ate another one.

"Umm Velvet, I thought you'll help me cook ramen?" Yatsu then said.

"Oh, r-right!" Velvet replied as she rushed to the small kitchen to help Yatsu.

Blake looked at Velvet and Yatsu. "Ramen…?" she said. Jaune saw this and patted her head, making her blush.

* * *

After all sandwiches were eaten, Velvet prepared bowls for those present on the table.

She also set some chopsticks, but seeing the others' reactions, she replaced it with spoons, except for Blake and Ren.

"Oh I forgot that there are some extra chairs at the storage area over there." Velvet then said, pointing at a door at the side of the table. Jaune stood up and went in it.

"These chairs are for all of us!" he said as he took out 4 more. Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss took the chairs and placed it on their preferred places at the surprisingly long and wide table.

Jaune then closed the door, as he took out two more.

Once Yatsu is done, he carried the pot full of ramen and placed it in each one of the bowls present including his and Velvet's.

All had eyes on the beautifully cooked ramen, and Blake's eyes were shining.

Yatsu sat at a chair on the edge of the table and he said a prayer. Once the prayer is done, all ate their food.

30 minutes passed, all have finished their meals.

"I never knew you could cook." Jaune then said.

"My family is known for their great skills in the kitchen. This particular ramen recipe was taught to me by my great grandfather." Yatsuhashi explained, as all nodded at his sentence.

Jaune then stood up and collected all the bowls and went to the sink.

"U-Um I'll do that Jaune; you still have classes right?" Velvet then said.

"Oh right! Thanks Velv!" he said. He then bowed down to Yatsu where Yatsu did the same.

"Alright everyone, we still have classes today! Off we go!" Jaune said as he went out of the room.

"Thanks for the meal!" Nora then said. Ren bowed deeply.

"The food is really enjoyable." Pyrrha said. Yang simply winked at the two before she goes out of the room with Pyrrha.

Blake then looked at Yatsu.

"I hope to taste your ramen again…" Blake said as she bowed deeply like Ren and went out of the room quickly to be with Jaune.

"Those sandwiches are great thanks!" Ruby said. "Agreed." Weiss simply said. Ruby then took Weiss's hand and dragged her put of the room.

"RUBY!" she shouted.

"Do you think all of them are couples?" Yatsuhashi asked as he wiped the table.

"*sigh* Guess so…" Velvet replied.

* * *

Classes have ended and night has approached again. Jaune entered the dorm looking dead tired. He then saw a sleeping Nora wearing her typical black shirt and dark gray shorts and Ren wearing his typical green clothing and white pants sitting at the edge of Nora's bed reading a book.

He looked at Jaune and smiled. Jaune smiled back. He then noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Pyrrha?" Jaune then asked.

"She will be sleeping at Team RWBY's dorm from now on I guess." Ren said.

Jaune then pondered this for a moment. "Wait for what reason?"

"One is because Pyrrha recently had a relationship with Yang and the other is because Blake wants to sleep with you." Ren then explained. Jaune blushed at the second statement.

"Thanks Ren, and thinking that Pyrrha and Yang are a really cute couple is making me feel soft." He then said. Ren just nodded and continued reading his book.

Jaune then proceeded to the bathroom and took a bath. 5 minutes later he got out and changed to his usual gray shirt and blue shorts.

As he sat down on his bed Ren stood up, yawned and proceeded to his own bed.

"Night Ren" Jaune said as he stood up and turned off the lights. He went back to his bed and turned on the night light on his bedside and continued reading his book titled "Ghosts of Onyx"

Just then he heard three soft knocks on the door.

Jaune got up and opened it quietly. He then saw Blake wearing her black yukata.

"Oh hey Blake." Jaune said softly. Blake hugged him as a response.

Jaune then motioned for her to come inside as he closed the door quietly.

He went back to his bed and continued to read as Blake lied down beside him.

Blake then leaned on Jaune's shoulder. The blonde's cheeks then turned a bit pink.

"I got told that Pyrrha's sleeping with Yang…" Jaune started.

"Yeah, but it's alright for me…how about for you?" Blake then asked.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm going to be fine." Jaune said, smiling but his eyes didn't stay away from the book.

Blake smiled and she kissed his cheek. Jaune turned a bit pink again but he didn't care. For him Blake's the sweetest Faunus he had ever met.

For about 15 minutes of reading Jaune yawned and he closed the book, taking note of what page he left.

He then noticed that Blake has fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled as he carefully put his book back to the bedside table. He then carefully placed Blake's head on his pillow.

Jaune then turned off the night light and he too lied down on the pillow. Blake then hugged him, as she nuzzled her face to Jaune's chest. Jaune then removed Blake's bow revealing her cat ears. Said ears then twitched. Jaune smiled.

He hugged her close as he kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up suddenly. It was only 2:23 am, and she didn't know what woke her.

Yang then woke up to find a worried looking Pyrrha.

"Anything wrong?" she asked. Pyrrha nodded slowly.

Yang is wearing her orange tank top with her symbol on it and black shorts while Pyrrha is wearing her dark orange pajamas.

"It's Jaune…" Pyrrha then said, she was starting to cry.

Yang then kissed her lips. "We'll get through this…" she simply said after the kiss. Pyrrha nodded slowly and cuddled with Yang as both of them fell asleep.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT I'M DONE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **I don't want to risk losing readers on this story because of Requiem's RWBY x Halo crossover one!**

 **-Harvest**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize but I have to make this quick. Multitasking can't be that hard right?**

 **-Harvest**

 **RWBY belongs to RT**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Coco, in her usual outfit, drank her coffee silently. She is inside her team's dining room.

On the other end of the table sat the headmaster himself. Ozpin drank his coffee as well and a page from a notepad is on the table.

Coco smirked.

"Why am I here, drinking coffee silently, in my team's dining room with the headmaster at 12 midnight?" she then asked. Ozpin smiled calmly.

"I am in need of certain help, Miss Adel, and I believe only you can aid me." Ozpin replied. He then slides the page underneath Coco's beret on the table and let the black ballpoint pen roll to the said beret's side.

Coco took the page and read it. She smiled.

"You are the famous 'gossip queen' around this Academy, and not even Nora nor Yang can match your abilities. By just reading those names you can know who I'm referring to…" Ozpin then said. He drank his coffee again.

Coco then removed her glasses and took the ballpoint pen and started writing on the paper. She handed it back to Ozpin and finished drinking her coffee. She stood up and placed her mug on the sink, promising she'll clean it later.

She sat back down, put her glasses on and wore her beret.

"Pink Lotus rather than The Valkyrie's Lotus…smart. And Moonlight rather than Shadow of the Knight…very creative." Ozpin remarked.

Coco smiled. Her abilities are most unmatched.

"Moonlight because Miss Belladonna is somewhat fond of the night and Light because you probably have known of his Semblance." Ozpin said while standing up, taking his mug with him.

"Thanks to Nora" Coco then replied, nodding. She stood up as well and yawned.

"Well that is all. Thank you for your time and I apologize as well." Ozpin said as he opened the door.

"Its fine its fine…" Coco said a bit tiredly. As Ozpin went out, Coco came out as well, but got greeted by a certain bunny Faunus. Velvet hugged her drowsily, putting her face at Coco's chest.

* * *

Coco smiled. Seeing Velvet in her pajamas, which is a brown tank top and blue jogging pants, is cute enough for her.

As both went to the room, with Coco carrying Velvet like a baby, she silently closed the door and placed Velvet on her bed softly. Coco then joined her.

"Cuddles~" Velvet softly said. Coco removed her beret and placed it on Velvet's head, making it cover a part of her face, leaving a bit if her nose and mouth visible.

"How about something more than cuddles?" Coco asked sweetly. Velvet blushed a bit.

"Cuddles are enough…" she replied softly, her face becoming full red. Her bunny ears lowered and she covered her face with Coco's somewhat chocolate scented beret. Coco then removed her glasses and placed it on the bedside table.

Coco then removed her beret from Velvet's face slowly and she placed it at the bedside table as well. Velvet's covered her whole face. Coco smiled again, this time, a genuine smile. She stared at Velvet.

"W-We're both girls! W-We can't kiss!' Velvet protested softly. Coco shook her head.

"Where's the harm…?" Coco replied a bit sleepily. She yawned.

Coco then flopped her head on Velvet's shoulder. Velvet smiled. She was about to close her eyes as well when Coco then went to her face and kissed her lips softly.

After the short connection of lips, Velvet's face turned a deep red as she got snuggled by Coco. Velvet got speechless. Coco shifted herself so she could rest on the pillow, and so did Velvet.

Velvet just nuzzled her head on Coco's "pillows" and fell asleep. Coco shut her eyes as well.

* * *

" _I see you have done excellent in the fields of combat boy…" Titus said, as he stood there proudly. Jaune just nodded, but slightly blushed. He is having those visions again as dreams. Jaune and Titus are back on the hill overlooking the Kingdom of the Twin Arcs._

" _Well I just have one question: I thought the Arcs were French?"_

 _Titus smirked. "Your father must've been an idiot eh? Not telling the history of our great family."_

 _Jaune just stared at the castle. The moon shines on it again._

" _Well, since I forgot or rather cleared my feelings for Helena, I ultimately fell for Joan of Arc. French she is. A Queen? No, more like a goddess. On the day I died, she is the one who became ruler of the Kingdom of the Twin Arcs, but she renamed the kingdom to a shorter and simpler one. Arc. The rest I can say is history." Titus then explained. He sighed heavily, making him remember about Helena._

" _So that's the reason I got this vision? I learned the background of my family?" he asked. Titus nodded._

" _You will know about Helena once the requirements are met…" Titus said._

" _Huh what?"_

 _Titus then started glowing. Jaune frowned. He needs to wait before his said ancestor tells him about his love interest._

 _All shone brightly, and Jaune got blinded by it. Somehow this dream made him feel uneasy, like something is missing. Incomplete. He felt like it was rushed, like it was lacking a bit of description, like this chapter. Wait what chapter? Whatever he felt he doesn't like it, and he hopes to find answers from Titus soon…_

* * *

Jaune woke up once he got blinded by the light in his so called dream. He tried to move but he realized Blake's grips were tight. He smiled. He looked at his right at the bedside table to see what time it is. The digital clock says 4:45 am.

' _Great. Classes start at 7 am sharp. I have time…'_ Jaune then thought. He smiled and snuggled Blake closer. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again. But he got rid of it thanks to Blake's wiggling ears.

He just smiled and instead of sleeping, he just stared at Blake's sleeping face.

' _Beauty, cuteness and peace all in one face.'_ He thought.

Jaune then started to feel…comfort. Warmth radiated around him. He pondered about his current status with Blake.

Saving her, and then sharing a kiss with him in the favor of her, a date with her and then they shared hugs and cuddles.

Jaune blushed. 'Is it safe to say that we're a couple…?' Jaune then thought. Blake then wiggled her ears again, and nuzzled her face on his chest.

Jaune brushed off those thoughts.

"We'll just have to see…" Jaune muttered softly.

* * *

Ruby suddenly woke up. She then sat up from Weiss's bunk. She yawned.

Weiss then woke up after she did and sat up as well.

"What's wrong?" Weiss calmly asked.

"Just a nightmare…involving…Jaune…he seems to be happy with Blake…" Ruby said weakly. Weiss wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm afraid that's the truth, Ruby…I'm sorry." Weiss said with a hint of bitterness in her voice that she never even had once.

Ruby smiled bitterly and she placed her head on Weiss's shoulder. Ruby then fell on the Ice Queen's lap.

Weiss didn't move, and she just let her sleep on her lap. The morning will arrive soon…

* * *

 **I apologize for the somewhat short chapter. I don't know, but typing this chapter's a bad idea. I mean its short and not enough I think. Well its already night here and I'm a bit sleepy so sorry. I can make no promises, but the next chapter can be good, and I'll focus on Moonlight (Jaune x Blake) and Coffee and Velvet (Coco x Velvet) on that one, as well as the other ships.**

 **Once again I apologize for this chapter.**

 **-Harvest**


	8. Chapter 8

**RWBY belongs to RT**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Jaune had questions lingering in his mind. He had this feeling where he needs answers, but answers for what? He doesn't know. What he thinks he needs to do is find someone who would provide him with it.

Just what the hell was going on in him?

He then looked for his friends. When he saw Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha all together he decided to go there, but a feeling stopped him.

Uneasiness.

He stayed at his seat and observed the ways his friends were doing.

' _Ruby and Weiss…arms intertwined with each other…that's new…and Yang and Pyrrha started conversing with each other more…they even got REALLY close nonetheless!'_ he then thought. He observed why they were like this. He scrutinized. He stayed there, unmoving, staring at his friends, like he was questioning them.

Ruby and Weiss then said farewell to Yang and Pyrrha and went to their next class. Yang and Pyrrha then started to converse with each other.

By the way Jaune observed, he noticed that Pyrrha's face was a light pink. Yang has her eyes gleaming while talking to Pyrrha.

Jaune realized her had found his answers.

And it's a very tricky one.

' _No…I shouldn't jump to conclusions quickly…I need a certain someone's answer…'_ Jaune then thought to himself. As Yang and Pyrrha entered the room he quickly shifted his view to the board. After this class would be their break time and that would be a perfect time to get more answers concerning this matter.

"Did Jaune just look away?" Yang then asked, looking at the blonde knight. Pyrrha then looked at Jaune as well and smiled small.

"I believe he just did." Pyrrha said. They both went to their respective seats; with Pyrrha beside Jaune and Yang a few inches from Pyrrha's left.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said, but not like the way she did before; full of happiness. That was the past. This is the present. The way she said it is a bit…forced; somewhat filled with sadness…

Jaune looked at her and smiled. "Hey Pyrrha…" he said. He noticed the tone Pyrrha used; and he wasn't happy. Something's not right.

As their teacher went in, Pyrrha sat down while Jaune started to take his notebook out. He did make a promise to himself that he'll study more so he could pass.

Wait since when did he made that promise? Some odd force is trying to make him do that, like an outside force, staring at him from nowhere.

Jaune shrugged it off as their teacher cleared his voice.

He then fixed his hair and straightens his weird looking catfish whiskers and finally spoke.

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to my class. My name is Professor Karp, as you already know, and today we'll be talking about history, as usual, featuring…!' he then started. He pointed his finger at the direction of Jaune.

"THE ARCS!" he screamed, making the students cover their ears.

He then went to the board and wrote about the Arcs being French in origin. Jaune took down notes.

"As it was listed in those damn history books, the Arcs are French because of their ancestor Joan of Arc. What they didn't tell you is that the Arc in her name is a friggin place in the country of France. That place is where the radiant sunshine goes and is full of kind people." He explained. All students nodded, while looking at Jaune. Jaune however just took down notes in silence. Pyrrha surprisingly got impressed by his partner.

He then wrote more on the board.

"MR ARC! IN FRONT! AT ONCE!" he shouted. Jaune quickly stood up as he rubbed his ear.

Professor Karp snickered. "Since we're talking about your broken ass family, can you tell us about your very first ancestor?" he then asked. Jaune glared at him at first and then proceeded to the board. He then wrote the name of his very first ancestor. He smiled.

Professor Karp seems to be impressed by the boy.

Jaune cleared his voice.

"Titus Arc. An English King of the Kingdom of the Twin Arcs; that is an ancient kingdom in the land of England, an old country like France as well." Jaune said smoothly. He never knew he had such confidence.

"He's a great Hunter and a great ruler as well. Of course, he fell for Joan of Arc, resulting with her ruling over the Kingdom after he died. But before it was Joan, there was one whom he found an interest for, but found out that it was forbidden love." Jaune explained, as he stared at Pyrrha. Pyrrha quizzically looked at him as he wrote another name on the board.

Pyrrha's eyes, as well as the other students, widened.

"Helena Nikos. A Huntress and also the greatest warrior in Titus' kingdom. As I've said he fell for her, but he then came to a realization that a King cannot fall in love with a warrior. Though heartbroken he learned to move on, and he forgot about it afterwards." Jaune said, finishing his statement. Or explanation.

"Well looks like someone's been reading books. Great job, boy." Professor Karp then remarked. He gave the boy a pat on the back as Jaune went back to his seat.

Pyrrha got silent. Sure she did underestimate Jaune's knowledge, but what he showed earlier can outrank that of Weiss'.

Jaune took down more notes as he smiled victoriously. He felt joy in being able to tell the whole class about his family, especially Pyrrha.

History classes ended, with Jaune texting someone on his Scroll as he walked to the library.

* * *

Professor Karp went out of the class and saw that the headmaster and Glynda were waiting for him.

"I see that Mr. Arc's been excellent in your class today." Glynda remarked. Ozpin nodded.

"Well…guess I'm better in teaching history than someone here…" he said, earning a glare from Glynda, and Port and Oobleck who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You-better-take-that-back" Oobleck said in his usual fast tone.

"Sonic's-the-name-speed's-the-game!' Professor Karp then said quickly. He then rushed down the hall.

"Oh-we'll-see-about-that!" Oobleck replied. He then chased Karp down the hall.

A few students then saw this and they stared at their teachers weirdly.

"I'm-being-chased-by-Oobleck-boiii!" Karp simply said as the chase continued.

* * *

Jaune is at the library, waiting. Not that he's busy reading a history book about the First Generation.

Titus was right; everything on the book is exactly what he said in those dreams.

He closed the history book and placed back to the aisle where he took it.

' _Now back to reality…'_ he then thought. He then waited for a certain someone to arrive.

"Jaune…?" a voice said calmly. Jaune turned to where he heard it. Of course he knows who the voice belonged to! It's from the love of his life Blake Belladonna!

' _WHAT THE FUCK JAUNE?!'_ he then thought. Blake sat beside him.

"You said you wanted to see me. What seems to be the problem?" she then asked.

Jaune then looked at her with a determined face.

"Do you know what's going on between your teammates and Pyrrha? I mean don't you think Weiss and Ruby have gotten…closer? And Yang and Pyrrha started to like converse with each other in a span of a few days?" Jaune asked like a curious five year old.

"Too many questions!" Blake said. He rubbed Jaune's head, which made Jaune calm down for a moment.

"I'm not sure about Yang and Pyrrha, I mean yeah they're not that close…but at least they understand each other right?" Blake then said. Jaune nodded, making Blake remove her hand from his head.

"What about Ruby and Weiss?" Jaune then asked.

Blake sighed. "They've become touchy-feely to each other. It's a big change since Weiss is not that kind of person. It makes me wonder as well…" Blake said.

Seeing that both individuals have come up with only speculations they both sighed and stood up as they both went to their next class together. But before they go out of the library they saw a glimpse of red go into the last book aisle of the place.

That particular place is unused and no student goes there.

Blake and Jaune got tempted to find out more about their friends' current statuses, so they went to the other side of the book shelf at the last aisle to get answers.

* * *

They weren't eavesdropping; they needed information.

They listened.

"R-Ruby! C-Classes are about to start! W-What are we even doing here?" Weiss asked, demanding immediate answers.

Jaune and Blake peeked through an unnoticed yet small opening in the shelf full of books.

"Come on Weiss…don't be such a shy cookie…" Ruby said leaning closer.

"Don't tell me…" Jaune whispered softly, only to be heard by Blake.

"I think they will…" Blake replied softly as well.

Weiss blushed violently. "R-Ruby…I know we're doing this for a reason…but aren't you being a bit forceful?" she then asked.

All went silent. Weiss…was a bit un-Weiss for a moment. Well not for her words but the sudden change of attitude and tone of voice.

Ruby looked down on the floor. "You're right…I'm sorry…" Ruby said, a bit softly.

Weiss, which seemed unnatural for both Blake and Jaune, then smiled warmly at Ruby.

"You dolt…that face is really cute okay? Now come here…" Weiss said in a surprisingly calm voice. Ruby looked up, only to be surprised by a kiss from the Ice Queen, no, Snow Angel.

Jaune and Blake looked at the two who are kissing for a good 15 seconds and then they ran out of the library as fast as they can. When they arrived on their next class the teacher was not there yet.

As both sat down, with Jaune and Blake sitting next to each other, they noticed that Ruby and Weiss entered the same class as well. Yang and Pyrrha had other classes together while Nora and Ren…wait where were they?

* * *

Nora and Ren were actually in the same class with Ruby and Weiss earlier and now with Yang and Pyrrha.

"Have you seen Blake and Jaune around these parts Renny?" Nora asked the silent male.

Ren just shook his head.

Nora frowned. "The author better have some plans involving us!" she said.

Ren smiled a little.

* * *

Back to Jaune and Blake, as the two observed where Weiss and Ruby would be sitting, they noticed that Weiss has a small blush on her face and she moves a bit timidly that is totally out of her character, while Ruby is…Ruby. Nothing changed in her at all.

But that doesn't hide that they were holding hands with each other.

They sat down behind Jaune and Blake, well since you know well what kind of seats Beacon have they seem to be seated behind Jaune and Blake, but they were seated higher.

Anyway as they settled Blake went closer to Jaune.

"Looks like we've come up with an answer?" Blake whispered. Jaune nodded.

"On the count of 3, we say our answers…" Jaune whispered back.

"3…2…1…" Jaune then said.

"Weiss and Ruby started dating each other…" both whispered. Smiles and blushes appeared at their faces when they found out the correct answers.

Jaune chuckled nervously while Blake just giggled.

* * *

Ruby had a feeling of jealousy. Well it's not just her; it's been with her friends and sister lately. Except Nora and Ren. She never thought that even Weiss would even get jealous, like she ever showed feelings for the blonde goofball.

Because of that, they started to become close to each other. Ruby then got questions for that.

How the heck did they got close to each other so quickly?

As if she needed answers quickly she faced Weiss, who was already facing her. Ruby blushed a bit.

"I know what you're thinking, and we'll have to discuss it later, with Yang and Pyrrha too…" she simply said, while Ruby just nodded.

Finally the answers are showing themselves.

* * *

 **Off to the next chapter…**

 **-Harvest**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Hope I cover up more plot holes than before…**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Lunch eventually came, well, for a certain hammer wielder; lunch is practically what she needed after a long class with Oobleck about economics, social conflicts, racism and the other real world problems.

"I wish for a banquet right now…" Nora said, making Ren smile.

Luckily for her, the cafeteria has an all-you-can-eat special today, since Ozpin observed Nora's movements before, and decided that it's best for a student's health to replenish.

Nora's eyes started shining as she quickly zoomed to the line of lunch ladies serving delicious food.

"We'll be back, enjoy your time…" Ren said as she followed the now overjoyed teen.

Back to the somewhat main ships of this story, I'm very sorry Nora; please don't break my legs…

* * *

Pyrrha seemed a bit…off. Yeah, she's a well known champion from Mistral, a great and worthy opponent, skilled in combat, excellent in classes, a good partner, but at this moment, she's not herself.

Over thinking, it's gotten into her.

Yang, out of all their friends present, noticed this.

"Anything wrong?" she asked. Pyrrha nodded, as she finished her vegetable soup.

She stood up and motioned for Yang to follow.

"Hold on a minute…" Yang said as she finished her meal: chicken fillets and rice drowsed in gravy. Without even wiping her greasy fingers she grabbed her can of cola and drank it in one go, burping out loud to be noticed by the other students.

She smiled as she took out her handkerchief and a bottle of hand sanitizer as well.

Why would she forget her hygiene?

After she cleaned her fingers, she then stood up, facing a rather sad and uncertain Pyrrha.

They all went out of the dining hall and went to the school building.

"Something's not right about those two…" Jaune said as he ate his grilled steak with mushrooms and gravy on top of it and mashed potato on the other side of the plate.

Ruby was surprisingly eating the same thing. She nodded at Jaune's statement; worried for both Pyrrha and her sister.

Weiss had a more conserved meal; egg salad. She kept a stoic expression as she ate silently, being deep in thoughts as well.

Blake on the other is enjoying her noodles. She got surprised that Yatsuhashi was the one who cooked the noodles for the all-you-can-eat banquet today.

She took no heed at the problem at hand as her bow twitched. Jaune noticed this and removed her bow, allowing her cat ears to wiggle freely.

"You think they'll be okay?" Jaune asked his fellow leader.

"I hope so…" Ruby's voice trailed off to a whisper. She's worried as hell for Yang now.

* * *

Yang and Pyrrha were at the library, seated at a far table. Few students go here during lunch hours.

"So what up?" Yang asked, smiling. Her smile gave no effect to Pyrrha.

"Hey come on, talk or I'll die here…" Yang said in a much more comfortable tone.

Pyrrha gave a long sigh.

"Yang…it's not working out…" she said.

"Huh?" Yang asked as confusion etched on her face.

"Our relationship…it's not working out.

"I mean we can't just fall for each other because of a kiss right? Yeah I had fun during the first few days but I came to realize that it doesn't make any sense…" Pyrrha said looking at Yang.

"I thought we would both benefit each other because you know, we need the affection from that someone right?" Yang said, in hopes of cheering up Pyrrha.

But it didn't seem to have an effect on Pyrrha.

"I thought so too Yang, but I still don't get it. I'm sorry but we can't go together if it's because of our own reasons. I guess…I'm breaking up with you…I'm sorry…" Pyrrha said as she started walking away.

* * *

There are five stages of Grief, as known by people.

First is Denial.

Yang rushed from behind Pyrrha and hugged her.

"You can't be serious right? RIGHT…?" Yang's voice broke as tears started to form.

"I'm…sorry…but I've said enough…" Pyrrha simply said, holding back her own tears.

As Pyrrha let go, Yang then became gloomy.

Next is Anger.

Her blonde hair burned, as her Semblance kicked in.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!" she shouted. Pyrrha stopped, but she continued, tears now falling.

Bargaining.

"Nonononono, please don't go Pyrrha please, I didn't mean to do that! Please…we can work this through…" Yang pleaded. Pyrrha was getting near the door.

Depression.

Yang lost her strength to move, as she knelt down in stress, in pain, in bitterness.

She cried freely as Pyrrha rushed out of the door.

Yang sobbed quietly.

And lastly, the final stage which everyone hates to do, but must do whether they like it or not…

Acceptance.

Yang cried and cried and cried until she ran out of tears, and got exhausted.

It was done. She thought she can finally have someone whom she can share her mixed feelings with, but no, ultimately, it went bad. Yang had lost Blake to a man who she deserves, and now she lost Pyrrha whom she thought she can share with the pain she has, and get comforted by her, and do so the same.

It was done. Yang stood up, wiped her nose and dried her tears and started to go to the next class.

* * *

Ozpin sighed as he settled down his mug on the counter. He hid himself at the librarian's counter. Beside him appeared Coco who fixed her glasses and has a familiar face of grief as well.

"Alas but the ship has fallen…and with hopes and prayers may it sail once again…" Ozpin said as he started to walk out of the librarian's counter and go to the far table where Yang and Pyrrha once were.

"May this place be a remembrance of the last port where the ship docked, that unfortunately led to its demise…" Ozpin then said, raising his coffee mug and drinking from it. He stared long at the table.

Coco removed her beret and did a bow, a formal one, usually done to the deceased.

Glynda appeared from behind the two with a keyboard as she played the piano version of 'Secret Base~10 Years After version' that is the end credit song of AnoHana.

Coco wore her beret again and stared at the table as well.

Ozpin shed a tear.

* * *

"Strange, the two seem to not have returned yet…" Weiss said, looking around the cafeteria to see if they were there.

"No shit Sherlock!" Nora said. Weiss glared at her. "Excuse me?!"

"Well it's obvious, PRETTY OBVIOUS, that Yang and Pyrrha haven't returned yet!" Nora explained.

"I…It's…sure…" Weiss simply said, having a light blush. Ruby giggled and went to her placed and patted her head.

Nora just had her victorious smile splattered on her face. "So fearless leader; how are you and Blake doing?" the bubbly teen then asked.

Jaune looked at the sleeping Blake on his lap as he answered Nora. "Everything's good."

"Are you two a thing now?"

"W-What?! N-No! I just have a crush on Blake that's all!" Jaune explained arms and hands waving furiously from side to side.

"Sure it's just a crush…" Nora teased.

"I-I don't know about Blake…her feelings rather…" the knight then said. Blake then woke up as she hugged Jaune, eyes closed again.

"I love you, Jaune~" Blake said, making Jaune furiously blush, and earning glances from the people present. Blake smiled and purred.

Nora made a fake gasp. "I KNEW IT!" she shouted, earning glances from the students in the cafeteria.

Weiss and Ruby just stared at the two, but stayed silent.

Weiss looked at Ruby, who now sat beside her, hood on head.

The ice queen sighed as she gave the scythe wielder a reassuring hug.

"Ren! Where in Oum's name are you?! YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS!" Nora then said, shouting as she went out of the cafeteria, looking for the missing person stated.

As she got out, the bell rang. All students then proceeded to go outside and to the other building to resume classes.

Ruby and Weiss quickly went out of the dining hall leaving Blake and Jaune behind.

Jaune lightly shook Blake to make her awake.

"Let's go Blake…" Jaune said, smiling warmly at Blake.

Blake rubbed her eyes and looked at Jaune. She smiled as she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arm around Jaune's left.

Jaune had a blush but it didn't matter; after all, this is Blake.

* * *

"Can you tell me why exactly am I in one of the academy's many storage rooms that are surprisingly crowded?" Ren asked, as he struggled to make himself comfortable at the bench inside the said storage room.

The reason he ended up here is because a certain beret wearing team leader stealthily and professionally snatched him away from Nora at the cafeteria earlier.

"You better know the reason! As the academy knows, my skills in gossiping are better than that of Yang's or even Nora's!" Coco said proudly, adjusting her glasses to get a better look at the boy he dragged inside this small space.

"I am aware of that, but of all people why me?" Ren then asked.

"I needed to report this to you, you can tell it to Nora as well. What we're doing here can help save humanity." Coco said, her eyes gleaming.

Ren sighed. "Just tell me what's going on…"

Coco cleared her throat. "The headmaster and I just witnessed the fall of a ship…" Coco said sadly. Ren looked at her, a bit curious.

"You might have not noticed, but Yang and Pyrrha did start to like each other…"

"Nora and I are aware of that."

"Oh well good, but earlier at the library things started to fall apart…they…broke up…" and as Coco said this she removed her beret, clearly stating her sadness for the fallen ship.

"Well that's bad. Nora and I have known, secretly, about the relationships within our friends, and to know this is really saddening. What do you intend on us doing?"

Coco wore her beret again and looked at Ren. "I want you to let the others know about this. They need to get back together!" she said, somewhat begging.

"I will do what I can." Ren said while smiling.

* * *

As things were settled, Coco gave a mocking chuckle.

"Funny that you seem to be used to this, I mean aren't you a bit nervous since you have a lovely looking female really and unintentionally close to you?" Coco teased.

Ren showed a mischievous smirk.

"I already have Nora, and there might be people outside who can hear us…" he explained, arms crossed.

"Ohhh~ But what if there are no people outside, and Nora isn't around here, or you don't have her?"

Ren stared at her with a look of power and seductiveness. The look a master gives to his or her prized "possession".

Coco gulped as Ren raised her chin a bit.

"Then I would gladly partake any action necessary to make this opportunity a good one…" Ren said in a tone of a bit sexually aggressive. Coco bit her lip.

She then started to feel hot as Ren leaned in a bit closer. Ren smiled. Victory is within his grasp.

Ren pecked Coco's cheek, clearly a reminder for the female that Ren is a character not to be messed with.

She blushed a bit, that is really out of her character.

The door exploded, making them hit the wall. As the smoke subsided a grenade launcher was facing them, as its mechanisms work, loading another grenade with a pink heart design on it.

The two groaned as they tried to stand up, both glad to have Aura.

"There you are…" Nora said bloodthirstily. As Nora put away her weapon she picked up Ren in a firefighter carry and left Coco on the ground, still dazed by what happened.

"Wow…" Coco said, remarking Ren.

Eventually she was found by Velvet, who quickly went to medic mode and picked her up and brought her to safety.

* * *

Their last class is Professor Port's. On this particular class, they are together. By together, both teams RWBY and JNPR.

Jaune has already noticed, well not just him that Pyrrha is already inside the classroom, head down on the desk, and appears to be sleeping. Jaune had approached her, but she woke up on her own accord.

He saw that her eyes were a bit dry, and a bit red, as though she cried. Before he could even ask he kept his mouth shut, saving the questions for later, if he had a chance. And the other reason is because Pyrrha had her smile, her ever lively smile all over her face; although he knows something's not up.

He sighed. _'She's my partner! If anything is making her feel down I should be comforting her…'_ he thought as he kept on staring at the now 'alive' Pyrrha, who is laughing at Ruby's crazy antics when she was a child on Patch.

Blake noticed his worried stares and quickly sat beside him.

"Jaune is something bothering you?" she warmly asks. Jaune looked at her and nodded.

"Pyrrha, she seems sad…" he said. Blake looked at Pyrrha and what Jaune said is right, because of her Faunus heritage, her heightened sense of sighed revealed red marks on the champion's eyes.

"Have you talked to her?" she asked.

Jaune shook his head. "I wanted to, but if it's something really terrible I need to give her space, and I'll ask the questions later." He explained.

Blake nodded as she waited for their teacher. She also noticed that Yang hasn't arrived yet.

"Hey Blake, can I ask you a favor?" Jaune asked.

Blake looked at him and nodded.

"Later, we'll talk with Ruby, Weiss and Yang about what's going on, and we'll drag Pyrrha as well. I have a feeling that they have secrets, as evident to what Ruby and Weiss did earlier. And it may sound forceful but we'll make Pyrrha say the truth." Jaune explained.

"I see…but what about Nora and Ren?" Blake asked.

"Let them join as well!" Jaune said, making Blake smile.

Yang eventually showed up, and Blake felt something different in her presence today.

But it was Ruby who noticed her most. She knows her sister all too well; from the type of shampoo she uses to what color her underwear is. Well, they are sisters, right?

The first thing she noticed is Yang sat beside her, instead of her sitting next to Pyrrha.

Next is her eyes are a bit dry and are somewhat red. Ruby then became worried.

Lastly, she appears to be zoning out…like a bit dazed.

"Y-Yang? Are you alright?" she asked.

Yang looked at her and smiled, removing all of the things Ruby noticed.

"Of course I am!" Yang said her usual annoying and warm side of her coming out. She winked at Weiss, who is seated next to Ruby, which made her cringe. Weiss is also worried for Yang, but seeing her usual self going back to normal she concluded that she's fine.

As Yang laughed at Weiss' disgusted face, Ruby stared at her sister with unmoving eyes. She is still worried for her.

* * *

Nora placed Ren beside her seat in class as Professor Port entered the classroom.

"It's gonna be a looooong day…" she said, preparing for the inevitable: boredom.

* * *

 **THERE! FINALLY DONE!**

 **Enjoyed it? Hated it? Opinions are welcome!**

 **Well, I hoped I cleared things out, for you readers to better understand what's going on with the ships. I did this to the ship Burning Passion (Pyrrha x Yang) because many thought it was rushed, which I now agree to, and that as some requested, needs more buildup. I will do that in the next chapter, after some depressing shits are cleared.**

 **As for Frozen Petals (Ruby x Weiss), I simply made them to confess their going on relationship with the rest of their friends so that no confusion and misconceptions may take place any further. Buildup of this ship will take place, after their confession or explanation is already done.**

 **Moonlight (Blake x Jaune) would most likely be the supportive characters in the next one especially for Yang and Pyrrha. They would do what they can to make the said characters happy. Buildup for this ship will commence.**

 **I apologize of this appeared to be a spoiler, but this acts a clear reminder for you people to expect on what's going to happen to this story.**

 **That is all.**

 **-Harvest**


	10. Chapter 10

**HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER FOR PURRS OF ARC!**

 **Sorry if it took long to update; school's been wrecking both me and Requiem big time. Didn't I tell you that school starts in June here in the Philippines? Also we focused more on Knight of the Nexus than both of our other stories.**

 **Anyway, I've been thinking about what will happen here…and here it is.**

 **RWBY belongs to RT**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Ruby and I have agreed to hold a meeting regarding each and every one of our personal statuses…" Weiss said, wearing her white night gown, as she stands at the middle of her team's dorm. Ruby on the other hand is on her bunk, wearing her typical black sleeveless shirt and light blue dotted pants. She hides her face with her pillow.

"Uh Weiss? You can sit down right?" Jaune asked, not wanting to state the obvious.

"Not until Ruby gets down here…" she replied, a bit commanding. Ruby hid her face even more.

Yang just laughed. "I'll get her, I'll get her. Hey Rubes come down, the _princess_ wants you~" Yang teased. Ruby then threw her pillow at Yang, who happened to be climbing up to her bunk. Her red face then revealed itself.

"YANG! Dammit!" she cursed, cute for the people present. As the pillow hits Yang's face, Ruby quickly jumped over her and landed in front of Weiss. All the people present clapped their hands, well, except for a sleeping Nora that is on Blake's bunk while Ren watches over her.

Yang went down and sat on the floor, where Pyrrha is on the opposite side, meaning in front of her, but on the other side of where Weiss is standing.

Jaune and Blake sat on Weiss' bunk.

"Good girl. Now…" Weiss helped Ruby up and she whispered something in her ear. This made Ruby's face turn red even deeper.

"I-I-Is it really n-n-necessary f-for them to uhh know?" Ruby asked, stammering and completely nervous.

Weiss gave her a warm smile. Jaune's jaw dropped. Blake's eyes widened. Ren kept his impassive face. Yang gasped. Nora woke up. Pyrrha giggled and Ruby's eyes gleamed.

"Weiss…" Ruby said. She is clearly in a state of awe. Yeah the Ice Queen did show her soft side to the red head but this smile? It's the second time Ruby saw this, first time was at the library, yet this smile is something really memorable.

"You dolt…you can't even say something when I do this…" the heiress said as she pulled in Ruby for a kiss.

The scythe wielder tried to pull away, but she can't fight it. She let herself melt with the kiss.

Nora had a toothy grin. Ren smiled. Yang looked away. Pyrrha did as well. Jaune and Blake both had blushes as Blake closed Jaune's mouth.

After the kiss, Ruby had a smile on her face.

Weiss hugged her and continued with her announcement.

"Well, I want all of you people to know that Ruby and I are dating. Yes I find this girl attractive, and we've been keeping it a secret for about a few weeks already." Weiss said. Ruby then broke from the hug and nodded.

All of them clapped their hands. "The circumstances that lead to this conclusion is a little…complicated…" the heiress continued.

Weiss then motioned for Ruby to explain why they started dating.

"U-Uh well…we started dating because of…of…Jaune…" Ruby sheepishly explained. Jaune had his eyes wide open. "Me?" he asked, pointing a finger at himself.

Ruby nodded. All the people in the room looked at him.

"Now would you look at that…a little bit of jealousy!" Nora exclaimed.

"Wait wait, hold up! You were jealous because of me?" Jaune said.

Ruby then cleared her throat a bit.

"Not you…but Blake…we were jealous of Blake…" she then said. Blake then had her eyes wide open.

"AND THE PLOT THICKENS!" Nora yelled.

"NORA!" Jaune yelled back. Ren chuckled.

"Allow me to explain," Weiss then added, making Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, we were both jealous of Blake. I was jealous because Jaune now has someone he can share his time with. I did find his struggle to make me fall for him annoying, but since Blake came to his life, I miss those times he tried hard…for me…I'm sorry Jaune, for being so cold to you…but now you're happy and I don't need to tamper it…" Weiss said, finishing her statement. Jaune had his heart panged, speared, shot from what he heard from Weiss.

He thought she was just cold, yet here she is, being all honest, and accepting reality.

* * *

"W-Weiss…I-I'm sorry…" Jaune said, as he stood up and hugged the Ice Queen. Blake smiled. Yang tried to hold back tears and she did. Pyrrha kept silent. Nora cried on Ren's shoulder, where the boy just hugged the girl. Ruby had a light blush.

Weiss cried on Jaune's shoulder.

"N-No…it's alright. You're happy now right?" she then said, breaking away from the hug. Ruby then came to her side with a box of tissue. Weiss smiled and whispered a 'Thank you' before taking the box and sitting on the floor next to Pyrrha.

Jaune and Ruby are now the only ones standing. Jaune then fixed his grey shirt.

"I…had a crush on you Jaune…" Ruby said. 7 words are enough. It's all she needed. Ruby felt herself burst into tears.

Nora, after crying, heard what she said and decided to speak. "So it's true…" she muttered. Ren didn't let go of her.

"Ruby…" Jaune said, and he moved closer to hug the girl. But Ruby motioned for him not to come close. She approached Blake.

Ruby held both of the Faunus' hands.

"You're very lucky to have Jaune." Ruby said, teary eyed, yet with a smile.

Blake understood her heartbreak, heck, and Ruby's 15! Of course it's heartbreaking to see your crush being with another!

Blake hugged the teary eyed Ruby, and rubbed her head gently.

"Shhh Shhh…it'll be alright Ruby…" Blake said, comforting the younger one. Ruby cried freely on Blake's chest.

As Weiss dried her own tears she stood up again. "Well Jaune…now do you know?"

Jaune smiled at her, and then looked at Blake and Ruby. "Yeah, sorry for making you two heartbroken…" he said.

Weiss giggled. _'That's new…'_ Jaune thought. "We're all good now Jaune and it's no biggie. As long as we get along, it will be fine." Weiss said, ending her statement with a smile.

Jaune kept his own smile.

* * *

"Well that ends the problems for today; we'll be heading back then." Jaune said. Nora and Ren stood up. Pyrrha followed as well. She seems to be a bit…dazed.

"Jaune…I'll be staying with my team…since they're my teammates and friends, also I believe someone needs help…" Blake then said, as she let go of Jaune's arm.

Jaune first had a curious face and then he saw Pyrrha exit the room.

"I-I see. Sure Blake and I think I have matters to attend to as well…" Jaune said as he exited the room as well.

Nora and Ren had smile on their faces. "Hey Renny, you think they'll resolve this?" Nora asked.

Ren then took Nora's arm and proceeded outside, but they didn't enter their team's dorm, instead they went to another team's dorm.

Blake smiled and Yang stood up. She's wearing her yellow orange tank top and black shorts, while Blake is wearing her black yukata.

"We should discuss this privately." Yang said with a smile. Her aura seems to be in ruins. She exited the room.

"Sleep well girls…" Blake said as she turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Will Yang be alright?" Ruby asked, as they cuddled each other in Weiss's bunk.

"Blake will make sure of it…" Weiss replied, and both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Yang and Blake went to the rooftop, the cloudless night present, and the pale moonlight coming down to their faces.

Yang smiled as the moon kissed her face. She felt peace, she felt calm. A lovely sight to behold. Serenity.

"Yang, please…you're not alright…" Blake then said, going to her side.

Yang then looked at her and opened her eyes, now in tears.

"I'm glad you noticed that…" as she said that, Yang cried and hugged Blake.

"Yang…" Blake muttered, stroking her hair.

After crying, she broke away from the hug and tried to pull herself back together.

"You know why I'm like this Blakey? You know why?" Yang started. Blake did not find the words to answer, and she let Yang continue.

"When both of you started to date…I became lonely. Lonely because you left me, well not really, but I never got the chance to say goodbye, if only I knew you were going to be with him…"

"Yang I—"

"So, in order for me to stop this pain, I saw her, Blakey, Pyrrha, I saw Pyrrha. She had the same pain like mine; loneliness. She felt lonely. I felt lonely. Both of us lost someone, and we thought we would work out. Unfortunately…unfortunately…" Yang can't continue anymore, as she knelt down and cried again.

Blake can't watch her partner in pain, she's crying.

Yang Xiao Long; known for being hot tempered, annoying and energetic, is here at the rooftop, kneeling down, crying, and in pain.

"She doesn't deserve this…" Blake said. Yang looked at her, her teary face staring at Blake.

Blake ran to her. She hugged her partner.

"You don't deserve to cry!" Blake said, teary eyed but smiling.

Yang got surprised at first, but cried freely again.

"I…I missed you…you…" Yang said, her words turning into whispers.

Blake stroked her hair. "It's alright, it's alright. Yang…I missed you too…"

Yang then looked at her. Both of them are kneeling down on the floor.

"Y-You did?"

Blake smiled, and purred as she continued hugging her partner.

Yang smiled, and stopped crying.

" _You don't deserve to cry…but I'm sorry…I'm in love with Jaune…I'm very sorry Yang…"_ Blake said in her mind. She had her tears fall freely, and she sobbed quietly. She hid her face at Yang's chest.

"I-I'm sorry Yang…I'm sorry…" Blake muttered. Yang then wiped her own tears and calmed the Faunus down.

"Oh Blake…I know you love Jaune…and I'm sorry I became like this…I looked like shit honestly…" Yang said, making Blake look at her and smiled.

Yang wiped away Blake's tears and both stood up. They have light blushes and smiles on their faces.

"I'm sorry Blake; if I became the obsessive on over you…I just became lonely and heartbroken at the same time. But it's all good now; the pain is all that's left." Yang said, smiling wider. She refers to what happened to her and Pyrrha.

"Oh Yang…that's not good. If you want, I'll sleep with you again and cuddle you, and make sure you're alright and—"

Yang then rubbed her head, calming her down. "Nah I'm fine Blakey, Jaune might think that I'm distancing you from him. I'll be fine, I promise." Yang said with a toothy grin. Blake chuckled. "If you say so" she replied.

Both hugged each other again. "You go on now; I'll stay up here a bit longer…" Yang then said. Blake then looked at her.

"But you're only wearing your tank top. You'll get a cold!" she said.

Yang laughed. "You're concerned! Yay! Nah I'm gonna be fine, now go to sleep Blakey…" Blake just smiled, and proceeded down back to her team's dorm.

As Blake is out of sight, Yang sighed.

"I miss her already…" she said.

* * *

Jaune then approached Pyrrha. He had been staring her motionless body for about 1 hour and 35 minutes now, and he became uncomfortable. It's like watching over a dead unmoving body.

Jaune sat beside her on her bed. Pyrrha got startled and fell on the bed. Luckily Jaune caught her. He then let her sit on the bed again.

"Pyrrha…if something's wrong, you can always tell me…" Jaune said, earning a quick glance from Pyrrha. The girl just smiled.

"I am fine Jaune. No need to worry about me." She simply stated. Jaune shook his head and hesitating or not he decided to speak the name.

"Is it about Yang?" Jaune then said. At the mention of the name, Pyrrha turned and smacked Jaune's face. He fell down from the bed.

"WHY?!" she yelled, but realizing what she did she quickly returned to normal. "I-I-I…didn't mean to do that…" she said on the verge of crying. Jaune, though a bit weak from the hand of the Champion, stood up and went back to the bed. He hugged Pyrrha, making the girl cry freely on his shoulder.

"Why…why Jaune…why…" Pyrrha muttered. Jaune patted her back. "You're jealous, eh?" he asked. He felt Pyrrha nod. The knight hugged his partner tighter.

"Yang and I became distant…and it's my fault because I said it wasn't working out…now I goddamn miss her…" Pyrrha said. Jaune could feel both the anger and pain in her voice as she continues to cry.

"Pyrrha…I'm sorry if I made you like this…"

But Pyrrha did not listen. "I-I thought me and Yang could finally have peace with each other, by clearing negative thoughts through both our minds by becoming a thing…but I broke it…I BROKE OUR RELATIONSHIP, JAUNE!" Pyrrha snapped. She cried even more.

Jaune then patted her gently. She kept on crying. He kept on calming her down.

"I…I…I'm sorry Jaune…but I don't want to be alone…I don't want to lose…you" she muttered.

"You're not alone, and you will never be alone Pyrrha. You have me, Ren and Nora with you. You have Team RWBY with you. You even have the headmaster himself for crying out loud! Don't feel lonely if you have a lot of friends, and don't feel guilty about being jealous. Pyrrha…it's okay…everything will eventually go back to normal.

"You're not alone, Pyrrha. Yeah, I may be with Blake all the time, but you're my _partner_ okay? My comrade, my ally. Remember that. We promised to take care of each other right?" Jaune said, as Pyrrha stopped crying and instead stayed silent.

"Y-…You're right…I am not alone…" Pyrrha then said, as she started to understand what Jaune's words meant. She's not alone, and she will never be.

She stopped hugging Jaune and looked at him face-to-face. She got surprised that Jaune has a big smile on his face. Pyrrha smiled back.

"Jaune…thank…you" Pyrrha said smiling and closing her eyes. She fell down on Jaune's chest, snoozing.

Jaune got surprised at first, but then he let her be.

"She misses me too much…don't worry Pyrrha…you and Yang will get back together…" Jaune then said softly as she stroked his partner's long hair.

It's been a long rough night.

* * *

Ozpin drank coffee from his mug, and as he opened his eyes, there stood in front of him three individuals, namely, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Coco Adel.

"What bring you here, my students?" he asked, even though he knows the answer.

"I've come to report that the ship is going to rise again…" Coco spoke up. Ozpin smiled.

"All thanks to Moonlight!" Nora then added. Coco and Ozpin looked at her.

"I understand the headmaster's Semblance that's why he knew, but how are you sure that it's Moonlight? I don't even have a clue that it could be them!" Coco then said, trying to get answers from the bubbly teen.

Nora smirked. "The power of the 4th Wall!" she shouted.

Coco eyed her curiously. "The what?" Ozpin just laughed.

Ren smiled.

"It seems that you have little knowledge about it, Miss Adel, please allow Miss Valkyrie to demonstrate…" Ozpin said.

* * *

Nora keeping her smirk, then looked up and she suddenly vanished not knowing where—what the?!

"Sup author!"

No! Get out of here! HEEEEEELP!

"Here's the source of all my answers!" Nora said as she threw me—ARRGH!

"Welcome to Beacon, Harvest." Ozpin said. I stood up, putting my hand on my head.

Nice to meet you sir, and yes, I am the author…ow my head…

"Impressed yet Coco?" Nora said, turning to a dumbstrucked Coco.

"Yes very impressive…" she simply said.

Can I go back now? You've explained everything to them…

Nora then put out Magnhild. Oh no…

"See you again next time!" she said as she swung her hammer at—GAAAAAAH!

I crash landed back at my—GODDAMMIT OWWWWWW!

* * *

"Now that we know the status of the ship, are we safe to say that it can sail once again?" Ozpin asked Coco, as Nora and Ren were told to go back to their dorm.

"It needs time, Headmaster, but it will be sailing once again…" Coco replied.

"Good." Ozpin said, as Coco left his office as well.

* * *

 **Goddammit Nora…**

 **Nora: That's for being lazy!**

 **But school!**

 **Nora: yeah yeah sorry for hurting you HAHA!**

 **My head…oww…**

 **Nora: Here…*kisses my forehead* ALL BETTER!**

 ***blushes* T-Thanks…**

 **Nora: *smirks***

 **-Harvest**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harvest reporting. I found myself in the mood to type a new chapter for Purrs of Arc, and I do not want my readers to wait longer.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Blake knew Yang would get a cold from last night, and she did. She could've urged her to come down with her.

Now she's at their team's dorm, taking care of the blonde. Both of them were listed absent, and the headmaster knows that Blake will take care of Yang.

"I told you you'll get a cold, yet you never listen…dammit Yang…" Blake said as she placed a wet towel on Yang's forehead. Yang smiled weakly.

"Sorry…Blake…" Yang replied. She is currently on Blake's bunk, for they cuddled each other last night. Blake is still wearing her orange tank top and black shorts while Blake is still in her black yukata.

Blake just smiled small as she stayed sitting on the bed, ready to do what the blonde wishes for her to do.

"Can't your semblance control this _excess_ heat in your body?" Blake asked. Yang chuckled slowly.

"My semblance's heat is different from my current body temperature." Yang explained bluntly. Blake smiled. "Just messin with you" Blake then replied.

Yang coughed and Blake took the towel from her forehead. She squeezed it, and the water fell to the nearby pail.

She stood up and threw the towel at the hamper and sat back down at the edge of her bed. There she saw Yang sleeping. She saw her in peace. Blake knew that Yang is an overall sweet person, and seeing her like this, weak and vulnerable, makes her want to protect her more.

Yet, she also knows about her pain. Yang's pain, caused by the sudden loneliness, given by her, by Blake. She wants to apologize over and over again, but she knows Yang would easily forgive her. "Yang I'm sorry for the pain I gave you…" she muttered.

She doesn't deserve pain. She needs affection.

Too bad Blake's in love with Jaune now, even though she wants to stay with Yang longer, she knows that questions will be raised, and rumors might spread.

So the least she can do now is to care for her fully right here and right now. This might be the last that they'll get close together, and she wants to make it worth it. Even though they're partners, Blake knew awkwardness can be present. Like that time when both Jaune and her became distant.

Blake brushed off all times. It won't happen again, she'll make sure of it.

* * *

Three knocks on the door. Three slow yet loud knocks on the door.

Blake stood up and went to open the door. There she saw Pyrrha standing, still in her school uniform.

"I-Is Yang alright?" she asked a bit nervously. Blake checked on Yang again and when she saw that she's still peacefully sleeping, Blake nodded.

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Oum" she said.

Blake then checked the digital clock at the bedside table at Weiss's bunk and saw that it's just 2 in the afternoon.

"Well you're early…what's the matter?" Blake said softly, not wanting to wake Yang up.

"The headmaster was called by General Ironwood to come to Atlas at once. He stated that they were attacked by the Grimm Arachnid, and he needs Ozpin for help. The teachers however, were tasked to guard the premises of the Academy in case a Grimm attack occurs." Pyrrha explained, as Blake nodded. "Who told you this?" she asked.

"They were told in our class by Professor Port and the other teachers in their respective classes as well. It was announced 15 minutes ago." Pyrrha replied.

"Oh. Well where are the others then?" Blake asked, peeking out of the door to see if they were there.

"All of them are having a snack at the cafeteria; I quickly went here to see if Yang is okay…" Pyrrha said. At this point Blake smiled; she knew Pyrrha would be concerned for Yang.

Wearing only her yukata from last night Blake went out.

"Take care of Yang for me; I'm going to the cafeteria to meet Jaune. He must've been worried for me." Blake said. Pyrrha wanted to hesitate, but she didn't, so she just smiles and nodded. Blake did a bow and rushed quickly to the cafeteria.

Pyrrha entered the room and closed the door slowly. She then went to Yang's bed and saw that she is indeed asleep. She then sat on the edge of the bed Yang is currently sleeping on.

She sighed.

"I miss you…" she muttered. Yang then woke up from her soft voice. Pyrrha was in shock, and she does not know what to do. Yang then rubbed her eyes and saw that it is indeed Pyrrha.

Yang smiled. "Where is Blakey?" she asked, as she sat up. Pyrrha had a light blush on her face, and she moved a bit for Yang to get the blanket.

"She went to the cafeteria to see Jaune. You see, classes were dismissed early because the headmaster went to Atlas because of important matters, and the teachers are on full guard in case of a Grimm attack at the school…" Pyrrha then explained, a bit quickly. Good thing Yang understood the situation quickly.

"S-So u-uh…" Pyrrha does not know what to say. Then Yang's head fell on her shoulder. Pyrrha got surprised, yet she didn't push Yang away, and she even let Yang wrap her arms around her.

"Y-Yang…a-are you alright?" Pyrrha asked, still nervous because of what happened to the two of them yesterday. The incident is still fresh in both their minds, yet here is Yang hugging her.

"Um Yang?" Pyrrha asked again. She nudged the blonde's head gently with her shoulder, waking her up.

"Oh u-uh I'm sorry if you were—"

"I'm fine Pyrrha…I'm fine…" Yang then replied, her voice being hoarse, and a weak smile present. She then fell on Pyrrha's shoulder again, quickly falling asleep once more.

The Champion then felt Yang's body temperature contacting with her as Yang hugged her again. Pyrrha reached for the blanket and covered it on the blonde's body.

"Just…stay here…please…" Yang muttered, and Pyrrha smiled. She hugged the sick girl.

"Sure…I'll stay…" she replied. Yang, whose eyes are closed then smiled.

Pyrrha then hummed a lullaby from her hometown Mistral, to make Yang sleep comfortably.

* * *

"BLAKE! I was worried for you…" Jaune said as Blake joined them in their little feast. He stood up and hugged Blake.

"How is Yang doing?" Ruby then asked, as both of them sat down.

"Yang is doing fine, Ruby. She only had a cold because of last night, and she is currently being watched over by Pyrrha." Blake said with a smile.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. Then they both looked at Nora and Ren, and then to Jaune.

"By Pyrrha?" Jaune then asked, as though he didn't hear.

Blake nodded. "Why is something wrong?" Blake asked. She then stared at Ruby, Weiss, Ren and Nora for answers.

"Wait did you know?" Blake asked again. Ruby and Weiss nodded slowly, and Nora had this victorious grin splattered on her face. Ren just smiled.

"Well, Nora told us earlier about it, sorry…" Ruby explained. Blake just nodded; she actually needed the help of her friends if this were to worsen.

"I guess the situation is under control, since Pyrrha would be the one who's taking care of Yang…" Weiss then stated. Ruby gave a sigh of relief in return.

"You can say that, I'm really hoping that they come to talking terms again, or even more than that." Blake added. All of the people present agreed with her.

As all of them finished their snacks, which are ham sandwiches, all of them decided to go back to the dorms.

* * *

As they were walking down the hallway, Nora can't keep her curiosity. She asked Blake "So do you think they'll be together again?"

Blake just smiled.

"Probably, we still don't know yet, and their 'breakup' happened yesterday, so it's still fresh in their minds." Blake replied. "Ohhh" said Nora as they arrived at team RWBY's dorm.

As Blake opened it quietly all of them saw Pyrrha and Yang asleep, with Yang and Pyrrha on the bed, cuddling each other.

Blake smiled as she closed the door.

"So what do you want to do?" Blake asked. Nora opened their team's door, rushed inside, took something from the drawer of the bedside table and sat on the floor. Everyone followed. Nora then revealed to them a huge deck of UNO cards being shuffled by her.

Ruby's eyes gleamed and she sat on the floor beside Nora.

"A classic game of UNO, count me in!" Jaune then said, as he sat next to Nora. Blake immediately followed; of course she knows the game. Weiss sat next to Ruby and Ren next to Weiss and they formed a circle.

Nora then gave out five cards to each and every one of them, including her. She laid down the first card from the deck and onto the center and placed the deck beside it.

The first card was a red 9. Nora laid down the next card: a red 3. Jaune went next, then Blake, then Ren then Weiss and lastly Ruby.

"This is gonna be good…" Nora said.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up, only to see her face near that of Yang's, she blushed, and tried to move away, but she can't since Yang is hugging her.

Using the back of her hand she placed it at Yang's neck, and relief came to her. Yang isn't hot anymore; meaning her body temperature is back to normal.

Pyrrha smiled as she hugged Yang again.

" _Why do I find this comfortable…? Shouldn't I be panicking because we're being together again, even though we—"_

Pyrrha's thoughts were silenced as Yang woke up, saw her and smiled, disregarding the fact that their faces are just a few inches away.

"Hey there lovely~" Yang said as she winked. Pyrrha blushed.

 ** _~Awkward silence~_**

"Yang," Pyrrha started. Yang looked at her, still smiling.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

Yang nuzzled her nose. "I forgive you…"

"I just don't want to be alone…"

"Me too, Pyrrha, me too…"

Pyrrha started to cry. "Yang…I missed you…"

Yang then kissed her forehead. "I missed you too…"

Pyrrha cried freely on Yang's chest, while Yang hugged her even more.

As Pyrrha calmed down, she raised her head to Yang. Yang then sat up, so she followed. She stood up and stretched. Pyrrha just sat comfortably.

Yang then took her hand and pulled her close.

"Y-Yang! W-What—"

"Want to start over again? This time, slowly and gently, shall we?" Yang asked as she leaned in closer. Pyrrha then placed both of her arms at Yang's waist, as Yang placed her left arm at Pyrrha's back and her right hand at Pyrrha's cheek.

"That sounds…lovely" Pyrrha said as she leaned in closer as well.

Yang then closed the distance between them. Both their lips connected. Yang then placed her right arm at the back of Pyrrha's head, pulling her closer. Pyrrha did not move her arms from Yang's waists.

They disconnected once they both ran out of air. Yang had herself a blush and a toothy grin with eyes closed while Pyrrha just had her cheeks red and a small smile present.

"I'm really surprised we got together real quick…what's the reason?" Yang then asked, fixing Blake's bunk.

Pyrrha then hugged her from behind as soon as she was done. "I missed you…I missed you so much…I wasn't comfortable being alone…it was _sickening_ …" she explained, burying her face onto Yang's back.

Yang turned around and smiled. Pyrrha then looked at her in the eye. There was a height difference between the two of them, well a minor height difference.

"I missed you too…can we just never do that kind of misunderstanding again?" Yang pleaded. Pyrrha smiled as she kissed her again, a quick one.

"Sure. I hereby pledge not to do that kind of misunderstanding again." Pyrrha said, as she stood tall and raised her right hand.

Yang laughed at her action. Yang then held her right hand with hers. "And also, I can't resist you…so here's to being a new couple again?" Yang asked.

"Yes darling…yes…" Pyrrha replied as she leaned in again for another kiss. This time, it holds more answers that words cannot describe. A kiss that they can cherish forever.

* * *

The card game ended in a catastrophe, well for one named Ruby Rose. She did not know about the scheming plans of Nora, Ren and Jaune. It was almost too unpredictable, ALMOST, until Ren placed his last card, which is another +4. Ren gave her a victorious smirk as he stood up and did a bow.

As Nora is fixing all the cards and is humming while she is doing it, Ruby is curled on the floor, crying in defeat.

Weiss then started to comfort her, gently placing her head on her lap and started stroking her short hair.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to do to Ruby, and you three should apologize sometime, but not today, she's in no mood to talk to you…"Weiss then said. Ruby then sat up and hugged Weiss.

"N-No Weiss…its j-just a-a-a…a…game…" Ruby muttered. Weiss then stroked her hair again.

"No Ruby! You're crying in defeat even though it's just a game!" Weiss said, clearly stating her loss.

"Yeah, and we three got carried away, we just thought if it'll work…sorry if we tested it on you Rubes…" Jaune then said the guilt in his eyes true as he sat down beside Weiss.

Ruby found comfort in Jaune's words as Ruby then placed her head on the boy's lap. Jaune smiled, as Ruby calmed down, wiped her own tears and blushed.

Weiss gave a sigh of relief. "I can't believe she made me soft…" she said, laughing a bit. Blake then stood up and sat in front of her.

"Yeah…I got surprised too. You've changed Weiss, in a good way." Blake said. Weiss had this small blush on her face because of the compliment.

Ren then stood up, preceded to where Ruby is. As Ruby sat up he did a bow as an apology. Ruby smiled and nodded in forgiveness. Nora had a different act of apology in mind.

Nora sat in front of Ruby, a little bit close for comfort. She had a smirk on her face, while Ruby is getting nervous, her palms sweaty, and her head making a lot of conclusions.

Only one conclusion seemed close.

" _IS SHE GONNA KISS ME AS AN APOLOGY?! THAT DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT! WEISS DON'T LOOK!"_ Ruby's thoughts screamed as Nora gets closer and closer.

"SHE'S GONNA KISS HER?! FOR REAL?!" Jaune's thoughts screamed as well.

"Nora, whatever you're about to do…don't you—"

Weiss's words were cut off as Nora did what all of them present expected: she kissed Ruby, in the lips, as an apology.

Weiss had her jaw drop. Blake's cheeks turned red. Ren just gave a calm smile. Jaune? Well…

"OH GOD WHY?!" Jaune shouted, as he covered his eyes, but he didn't cover it fully, for he watched how the two girls are faring.

The door opened, and as Yang and Pyrrha entered they saw what is currently happening.

Ruby didn't liked being kissed by other girls except Weiss, but there was something in Nora's kiss that made her not to let go.

" _Warm…"_ Ruby thought. Her once opened eyes now closed, fully accepting the kiss, of apology.

Nora disconnected, both having ran out of air, and a string of saliva present as they disconnected. Ruby had her face into full red as Nora still has that victorious grin on her face. Weiss opened and closed her mouth, and put down her right hand, not having words to say.

* * *

"W-Weiss…I-I'm sorry…she kissed me as an apology…Weiss I'm so sorry…"

"Nice job Ruby, can't believe my sister has two girls falling for her…" Yang said, and Ruby turned around, blushing again. She saw her sister wink and she looked away, down to the floor.

"Oh hey you two…and whoa, look who came back together…" Jaune said, as he turned around, stood up and saw that Yang has her arm across Pyrrha's shoulder.

Pyrrha giggled. "Yeah, apparently we don't seem to resist each other…" she said. Blake then went to Jaune's side and had a huge smile at Yang.

"I'm so glad you're back together…" Blake then said.

"No worries Blakey! It's all thanks to you, to the both of you actually" Yang said.

"I'm glad everything's been resolved" Jaune then added.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I must go take a shower, be back later folks!" Yang said, winking at Blake, nodding and Jaune and kissing Pyrrha's cheek as she exited the room.

"Oh and also, have fun Ruby!" she said and she closed the door.

Ruby in turn blew off some steam as her sister said that. Weiss did not look at her and Nora just giggled.

"Weis, please…I'm sorry" Ruby pleaded, as she now looked at the girl, whose head is looking at the left.

Ruby then went to her, and Weiss felt her body gain weight.

From that moment, Ruby hugged the so called Snow Angel in hopes of being forgiven.

"Weiss…I'm sorry~" Ruby then said, her voice being sweet.

Weiss cannot control herself; her body is shaking and her head pounding.

"Weeeiiiiiissssss~" Ruby then said, placing her head on Weiss's shoulder.

In defeat, Weiss accepted Ruby's hug, the girl's head landing on the Snow Angel's chest.

"Dammit Ruby you know I can't resist you…" she said, her face becoming red.

Ruby just gave a muffled chuckle.

"I guess Weiss still has her 'Ice Queen' inside her" Blake said. Jaune crossed his arms. "I can totally agree…" he said. Ren smiled. Pyrrha giggled.

Weiss then glared at Nora. "I cannot tolerate kissing as an act of apology from now on!" she said, with a sting in her voice.

Ruby then looked at her. "But…her lips…they're sweet" Ruby admitted, slowly lowering her head and blushing again.

"RUBY!" Weiss said, and she bonked her head gently. "Owww~" Ruby whined.

"See? If she says that my lips are sweet, then I shall continue apologizing with kisses!" Nora then said. Weiss tightened her hug around Ruby.

"RUBY IS MINE!" she yelled. All of the people present looked at her.

Jaune gave a low whistle. Ren nodded approvingly. "Well would you look at that…" Blake said. Pyrrha gave a gasp.

Yang then entered the room, wearing nothing but a long orange night gown.

"Ain't that sweet?" she then asked. She chuckled to herself and winked at Ruby, making her hide her face at Weiss's chest again.

Nora did a mock gasp. "SO IT IS TRUE!" she then said. Weiss had a small blush but her figure still strong. She tightened her hug around Ruby.

"Yes, and I made it very clear that I love this adorable cookie, and no one can take her away from me, EVER!" she said, ending her statement.

Nora then stood up and bowed deeply. "Then I am formally apologizing for my actions earlier…" she said.

Weiss looked away, blush still present and nodded in forgiveness.

Nora then joined them in their hug. "W-What the?! Nora?!" Weiss screamed as Nora hugged Ruby all for herself.

Ren then took action; he took Nora by the collar and dragged her away from the two, letting go of Ruby.

"You've caused enough trouble today, Nora, calm down" he said ever so gently.

"But Ren—"but before she could finish, Ren has already placed her on her bed, and he somewhat pinned her to the bed.

Nora then realized whom her heart is for, to whom she is being 'shipped' with. She then realized that this boy, this boy he calls his best friend, is actually the one for her.

"I see that you've realized, now, can you stop flirting with the other girls?" Ren asked, leaning in closer.

"Y-Yes, Ren…" Nora replied, looking to the right to avoid eye contact.

Ren chuckled. "Good."

Quick realizations aside Nora still doesn't want to look at Ren. She's becoming a bit shy and nervous.

Weiss then ignored what Ren is doing to Nora, but thanked the boy for taking Nora away from Ruby.

* * *

"Well if you'll excuse me I shall take a bath now…"Jaune then said. "Oh um Jaune…uh can I go first?" Pyrrha then asked. Jaune then moved out of the way with a smile.

"Oh sure Pyrrha, I'll wait at the rooftop. Anyone can call me if Pyrrha's done!" he then said.

"But why at the rooftop?" Blake then asked as Jaune was about to exit.

"I need some fresh air." He simply said and proceeded outside.

Yang gave a low whistle. "Well something's not right." She said as she sat on Pyrrha's bed.

Blake then sat beside her, a bit sad because Jaune won't tell her what's in his mind.

"Hey don't be too down Blake! Cuz when you fall down, you'll always land at your feet~" Yang then said, making Weiss grumble. Nora and Ren were still in their pinned position and did not care about the world.

Blake did a facepalmed and cringed at the bad joke. But she looked at Yang with a frown.

"Dammit Yang…" she said. Yang giggled and hugged Blake. "Dammit Blake you're so cuuuuuute~" she said, making Blake giggle as well.

Weiss was now looking at them and smiled at how cute they act. She then shook Ruby.

Ruby did not move. Weiss carefully lifted her head up and saw the girl's eyes are closed and her breathing normal. Her arms were around Weiss, and the sleeping Ruby positioned her head at Weiss's left shoulder.

Weiss blushed again, yet kept her smile. She then realized that both of them are still wearing their uniforms.

"We'll both get sick, you dolt…" she simply muttered as she wrapped her arms again at Ruby.

"R-Ren, you can get off now…" Nora pleaded cutely, and helplessly. Ren just kept his smile.

He kissed Nora at the cheek. Nora blushed hard, as Ren got off of her, or rather stopped pinning her. As Pyrrha went out she was wearing an identical long orange white gown and her towel at her hair.

Ren then took his own towel and went inside.

Weiss then stood up, carrying Ruby bridal style. "I'll wake her up when I'm done with my bath, Yang, don't worry." She said. Yang then nodded, as she stood up and opened the door. Weiss then exited, and Yang closed the door gently.

Blake then stood up. "I'll go take a bath too, after Weiss's and Ruby's turn. I'll be waiting in the room reading a book, so if you need me Yang, you can call me…" Blake said as she exited the room as well.

"Okay Blakey!" Yang said. Pyrrha then sat down beside her, removing the towel from her hair and used it to dry said hair.

Nora stays on the bed, thinking about what Ren just did to her.

* * *

 **I'll have to end it here, and there would be a continuation to this chapter…**

 **Also in the next chapters, I'll make it a character's POV, so that you readers would understand why they had this sudden change of character in this story.**

 **And those characters are Pyrrha and Weiss**

 **-Harvest**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter incoming!**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Jaune is at the rooftop, staring at the night sky. The shattered moon shines down, and Jaune closes his eyes as its light touches his face. He opened it and saw a familiar person wearing royal clothing.

"Good evening Titus" he said. Titus smiled and went to the boy.

"Your thoughts called me here, is there a problem, my boy?" the king then asked him.

Jaune looked at him and smiled. "Well our teacher told us about your wife, Joan of Arc, who took the throne after your death. Is she really that good?" the boy asked.

King Titus stared at the shattered moon as well, and he smiled bitterly.

"A great leader she is…if it weren't for her, England and France won't be in good terms. Ah those were the days…the days of a far away past…" Titus said, as he stared down, and a tear went down.

"She brought a lot of changes to the Kingdom, and if it weren't for her, England wouldn't have survive the massive Grimm attack." He then added. Jaune listened quietly, wanting to learn about this.

"Even though it was a victory, the Kingdom suffered a great loss, and that included my life, and the greatest warrior I met…Helena Nikos…"

"Titus…I'm sorry…"

Titus continued to tell his bitter tale.

"As I protected and escorted the civilians to the castle walls, she charged the enemy along with her fellow knights. Not all of them survived, and even I tried to save both her knights and the villagers. Yet I was at loss; as I saw her fall down, Beowolves and Ursas and Creeps and Boarbatusks charged at the innocent people. I stood there, frozen as their eyes cried for help, their hands reaching out for mine. So much death happened, that I aimlessly charged at them. I slaughtered all the Grimm surrounding me, and all the unharmed villagers were escorted by Joan's own knights.

"I rushed to her side, and I clutched both her hands. My weapon, Merciless Blessing is on the ground. She was bleeding to death. I can't do anything. Then I saw her glow…her Semblance was about to unfold. No, it was my Semblance that unfolded; Divine Protection. As she faded, the yellow light faded as well. In anger and in bitterness I charged at the overwhelming amount of Grimm.

"Their heads were sliced, limbs torn off, bodies in half, bones broken, skulls destroyed, their fangs and claws were removed. Everything I did, until she came back to help me. My Semblance called her. Joan then joined me in my battle.

"Yet in the end, in the very bitter end, it was Joan who stabbed me in the chest. A Deathstalker stung me in the back, poisoning me with a horrible dark fluid. It was the fluid that turns humans into monstrosities. Before it consumed me, I told Joan to stab me using my weapon, and with tears in her eyes she did. The darkness consumed me, yet I faded with the wind…"

Jaune is silent; being told the tale of his ancestor has put him into thought. _"I should tell Ozpin about the Grimm fluid thing…"_ he then thought.

Jaune then patted the king's back as he started to cry.

Titus then straightened up and looked at the boy.

"That is all I can tell you tonight. I know you have other thoughts in your mind that need answers, but I apologize, I must go…" Titus said as he is starting to fade, along with the wind his body goes.

"It's alright Titus, I hope we talk again!" Jaune said, and Titus smiled, until the wind took his remaining form.

Jaune then sighed. "That should've taken a lot of courage and bitter pain to share…" he said to himself.

He then stared back at the starry sky until clouds covered the stars and a part of the shattered moon.

"How long should I stay here…thinking about her?" Jaune then thought. Someone should have called him already, because he knows that Pyrrha takes a bath quickly.

* * *

His thoughts wandered to the one person he would always think of: Blake. He did say that he just have a crush on Blake, so why is he feeling that there's something even more between them? Jaune kept on thinking about an answer when suddenly a sweet voice called his name.

"Jaune? Are you alright?" said Pyrrha, wearing her orange pajamas. Jaune looked around and smiled as she took a step forward.

"Hey Pyrrha, done already? Why didn't anyone call me up here?" Jaune said. Pyrrha placed her right hand at his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; Yang kept good company, Ren and Nora took a bath together, and Weiss carried Ruby to their dorm as she took a bath, and said that she'll wake Ruby when it's her turn. Also, Blake followed." Pyrrha explained.

Jaune kept his smile. "Nah it's alright. Is she down at our dorm?" Jaune then asked.

"Well I knocked on their dorm and Weiss answered, saying that she has fallen asleep because of exhaustion of taking care of Yang." Pyrrha replied. Jaune muttered an "Oh" before he proceeded downstairs.

"Well then let's go. Thank you for calling me up here; it also became sort of chilly." Jaune said and Pyrrha followed.

* * *

Jaune entered Team RWBY's dorm quietly, getting permission from Yang to sleep in there. His teammates have said their goodnights, as Nora and Ren had started cuddling each other once he exited the room. Yang and Pyrrha were planning to stay up since its Saturday tomorrow.

As Jaune closed the door quietly, he then thought of what he'll do tomorrow.

" _Maybe go on another date with Blake?"_ he thought. He approached Blake who is sleeping peacefully on her bunk. Jaune can't help but smile. He then turned around and saw an exhausted Ruby cuddling Weiss, and they're sleeping at Ruby's bunk.

" _I hope they don't fall over…"_ Jaune then thought to himself again.

Blake then opened her eyes, yellow ones staring at light blue.

Jaune then whispered "Evening" and with that gesture, Blake moved a bit, offering Jaune to lie down with her. Blake then noticed that Jaune is wearing yet another grey shirt and navy blue shorts.

"Don't you have any other sleepwear?" Blake asked softly. Jaune chuckled softly as well.

"I already sent my blue pajamas back at home, so they sent me with a closet ton of same clothes. I'm sorry if it's making you comfortable." Jaune whispered as he settled himself on the bed.

Blake then scooted near, her face close to Jaune. "No Jaune~" she whispered. "I actually like it~" she added.

Blake's face then came nearer. "U-Um…Blake…w-w-what are you doing?" Jaune whispered back. His answer came in the form of a sweet kiss.

Jaune did not know what to do: should he accept the kiss or disconnect from it? He must think quickly, for his lips are sealed, and Blake's own are waiting.

Jaune did not hesitate this time though. He manned up, even though he only has a crush on Blake, his feelings are to strong right now. Jaune accepted the kiss, as he let his lips open. No tongue was included in the kiss, thankfully.

After the kiss, Blake's eyes stared at Jaune's, with her ability to see clearly at night, she saw Jaune's face in a blush. Blake then placed her right hand at Jaune's cheek and kissed him again. Jaune didn't think twice this time as he closed his eyes and let his lips do the talking, or in this point, kissing.

They disconnected again, and now both of them are having blushes. Blake smiled. She purred and placed her head at Jaune's chest.

Jaune then did the only thing he knew would make Blake purr more: rubbing her head and then scratching her chin.

Blake purred at the action, and her bow wiggled. Jaune removed it and placed it on the blankets covering them. There was no bedside table.

Her cat ears wiggled furiously at the contact of Jaune's hand and her head. Blake then felt sleep creeping up to her.

"Jaune…I love you…" she muttered. Like that time at the cafeteria. " _I don't know, but I like it when she says that to me…"_ Jaune thought as he proceeded to scratch her chin. This caught the Cat Faunus by surprise and her eyes started to close. Blake slept peacefully, resting her head on Jaune's chest and her face with a smile.

Jaune then yawned and he too proceeded to sleep. _"Whatever I'm feeling, I'll make sure of it tomorrow…"_ Jaune thought before he completely surrendered himself to the comfort of the bed, and the warm aura surrounding the both of them.

Jaune had both of his arms wrapped around Blake, as Blake's own are around him as well.

* * *

Pyrrha is at her bed, her head on Yang's shoulder. The blonde girl is wearing a long orange night gown that Pyrrha gave her just earlier. It fits her, surprisingly. Pyrrha on the other hand is wearing her orange pajamas. She then wrapped her arms around the brawler.

"I'm so glad we're back together again…" Yang said, wrapping her arms around the other as well.

"Yeah…I'm so happy. I'm sorry about the outburst that happened yesterday…" she replied, facing her. Yang then leaned in and kissed her. She then disconnected quickly.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry if I was making you uncomfortable during those times…" Yang said, and Pyrrha's face turned to a frown.

"No it's my fault! I'm not really uncomfortable; it was my mind screaming to me that what we were doing is too intimate and a bit awkward. I'm really sorry for thinking like that." Pyrrha said sadly. Yang then kept her smile as she kissed her again.

"No, its fine. I have forgiven you." Yang said after the kiss. Pyrrha can't help but smile as well. She then started to have tears form in her eyes, and Yang started to calm her down. "I'm so happy…" she said softly "I feel so stupid for getting angry at you…" she added.

Yang hugged her, as Pyrrha cried freely yet softly on her shoulder. Yang then rubbed her back, as though comforting a child.

Yang then cupped both if her hands on Pyrrha's cheeks and she wiped away the tears. Pyrrha smiled at the contact.

Yang checked the digital clock on Jaune's bedside table and the time says 10:46 pm. Yang yawned and she faced Pyrrha.

"Thank you, Yang" she said as she leaned in and gave her a kiss. A sweet one, and also a passionate one. Their lips moved so slowly, clearly enjoying the scene unfolding.

They were kissing each other until Pyrrha disconnected and fell on Yang's shoulder, clearly tired.

"Sleepytime!" Yang said in a cute voice. She picked up Pyrrha and placed her on the bed. Pyrrha drowsily smiled. As Yang lied down beside her, she cuddled her.

Yang then gave her yet another kiss before saying "Goodnight".

But before she could sleep, Yang asked a question. "How about we go on a date tomorrow?"

Pyrrha blushed in excitement at what she said, and she nodded quickly. Yang nuzzled her nosed in return. Pyrrha kissed her as she did that.

"I will gladly accept it!" Pyrrha whispered, and she yawned as well. Yang then cuddled her, as her body pressed against hers. Pyrrha let her head be placed on Yang's chest.

Before they fall asleep, Pyrrha whispered. "I love you~" she said and Yang kissed her again. "Tell that to me tomorrow again, but make sure it's unexpected." Yang said and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Pyrrha giggled, and she closed her eyes as well.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of her calm breathing. Also, she's so warm. I saw her face peacefully sleeping on my chest.

"So beautiful…" I whispered.

I never knew that I could be this soft to someone I love. Well, I did have family and friends but for Ruby, it's just different. And concerning my family, my mother died when I was still 5 and my father drowned himself with work because of it. Yeah, he often comes home late, but he never even did his duties a father. I know Winter cares about me, she somewhat became a nanny for all those times father was away.

I also did not know that loving someone truly can change you in many ways. For example: they once told me that I was cold, a bit rude and feisty. Yet now that I fell in love with this adorable cookie, this dolt who did not know me the first time we met, I started to change.

I have to thank Ruby for this positive change in me, although some of my attitude still remains.

What time is it I wonder?

As I turn around, I see that Jaune and Blake are both still sleeping together, enjoying each other's company.

Oh I forgot we don't have a clock here. I took my scroll out of my pocket and saw that its 2:39 am.

I yawned and placed my scroll back into my pocket, wait, my night gown doesn't have a pocket…so who's—

"I see that you got my scroll Weiss~" Ruby then said, as she raised her head a bit when I turned back around. She has this really cute smile that I want to protect.

"Ah it seems so, I apologize Ruby…" I replied as I placed it back in her pants' pocket. She then reached for my face and kissed my lips.

As drowsy as I am I let her kiss me. Her lips ever so warm.

She then disconnected, both our faces having blushes.

"If that was to be a good morning kiss, it's still too early for that." I explained, earning a giggle from her.

"That wasn't a good morning kiss, it's a kiss that means I really love you…" she then said. I blushed even more. "Oh Ruby…" I simply muttered.

Yes, a lot has changed in me. Ruby, I love you even more…

I kissed her again, this time, slowly, gently, just for the two of us to enjoy.

* * *

All of them were suddenly awoken by loud crashing noises on the rooftop, and on their dorms' windows.

Jaune opened his eyes and he saw Blake still cuddling him, her cat ears a bit wiggling, and her beautiful yellow eyes open.

She seems to be shivering, and because of that, Jaune wrapped his arms around her. Blake looked up to him, and she smiled, placing her face on his chest.

Weiss woke up because Ruby was shivering too much. She stared at her, and Ruby looked at her.

"I know the answer…" Weiss whispered, and she kissed Ruby in the lips. Because of that, Ruby felt warmth, and her arms wrapped around Weiss. The Snow Angel disconnected, and Ruby calmed down but she is now awake. Weiss on the other hand, fell asleep again.

At Team JNPR's dorm, everyone is still asleep, except Ren. He is standing in front of a window and stares out at the scene unfolding. There were Huntsmen and Huntresses in training outside fighting off a horde of Grimm under the rain. Ozpin is also there, monitoring them. As Ren observed it even more he saw a certain beret wearing female firing at a swooping Nevermore.

Ren smiles "Team CVFY" he muttered.

Ozpin then looked at the window where Ren is staring at him. He nodded, and Ren acted upon instinct. He took his weapons and went out of the room. He first went to Team RWBY's dorm to see if anyone was awake, and there were.

"The headmaster needs our help. He is at the Emerald Forest monitoring Team CFVY." And with that, Ren exited, proceeding to his next destination; Ozpin.

Ruby heard this, and so did Weiss. Jaune roused Blake up to see if she'll participate. Blake nodded, and all of them quickly got up and prepared themselves.

* * *

The rain wasn't heavy, nor was it gentle. It was average, much to Ozpin's liking. He teaches students on how to fight off a relentless horde of Grimm even in the face of thunderstorms or in the face of winter nights, or of summer mornings or of autumn afternoons. His students must be ready to fight the Grimm and protect the citizens at any time, any season, and any day.

Coco keeps on firing at the horde of bloodthirsty Beowolves as Yatsuhashi blocks feathers from a circling Nevermore. Ozpin knew why the Grimm are attacking; it was October.

Velvet mimicked the scythe of Ruby as she fired at the Nevermore. Fox then got close and personal to a horde of Ursas who suddenly appeared after the Beowolves. Rapier Wasps, a bit harmless yet annoying, soon followed.

Fox, in a wide slash, killed all Rapier Wasps. Yatsuhashi leapt and stabbed the Nevermore, and he dragged it to the ground. Velvet then mimicked Nora's grenade launcher and helped Coco in her killing spree.

Just as all things were settled, and they are all drowsed in the rain, Grimm Arachnids, Deathstalkers and a pair of King Taijitus appeared.

Coco checked her ammunition, and had a face of anger when she saw it's empty. Her Gatling gun then transformed back to a handbag, and she rushed back to where the rest of her team is.

"Well this is bad, and may I ask why we are the only ones out here?" she asked, waiting for Ozpin's reply.

Ozpin drank all of his coffee and he smiles. "The other teams are at Forever Fall, fending off more Grimm from the Academy, and I saved two teams for this special occasion." He simply said.

As if on cue, the first pair of King Taijitus charged. As the black one's fangs were about to bite Coco, Ren jumped, slicing it off with his guns' blades. Jaune then appeared, and he shield bashed it at the face. Ruby, her scythe in rifle form, fired from a distance ending its life. Weiss then made three glyphs in front of her and using Ice Dust, she fired ice darts at the white one. The second pair then charged, and Yatsuhashi smashed the black one's head first before slicing off the white's own. He then stabbed his blade at the black one. Blake then fired her pistol at the last remaining King Taijitu, and with her ribbon she wrapped it around the creature of Grimm, and she took hold of it.

"Now!" she screamed, and Jaune, Ren and Ruby charged at the creature, clearly distracting it. Blake then changed his pistol into a katana and with Weiss behind her, she prepare herself. Weiss then made a glyph under her to amplify her speed, and when she's done, Blake ran to it, letting go of the ribbon, grabbing it again as she climbed onto it. She ran around it and as she reached the top she did 5 consecutive slashes on the creature before its head cracked, torn, and fell apart. She landed back in front of the others, her ribbon back at right arm.

Just then, Boarbatusks arrived, and one hit her at the back, pushing her roughly forward and landing in front of Team CFVY. Jaune then blocked more of these creatures with his shield. Ren jumped over one, and fired at the others. Ruby, who now joined the fray, jumped and twirled and spun around, graciously spinning her scythe too, as more of the Boarbatusks arrive. Weiss made glyphs under her as she outran the others. The Arachnids started to move.

Velvet then knelt down, clearly in medic mode. Blake then had a short cut at her back. Her aura healed it. Velvet sighed relief, and she mimicked Yatsuhashi's blade as she aided her team in battle. Coco, well, she dodged incoming attacks.

"BLAKE! Are you alright?" Jaune shouted, as he stabbed a Boarbatusk, and he leapt up and slashed another. He blocked an Arachnid's string shot, before Ren fired at it.

Weiss then made another glyph, and with Fire Dust, she plunged her blade in the glyph, enveloping it in flames. With glyphs forming underneath her she skated her way to the Arachnid. She leapt up and stabbed her burning rapier to the creature's abdomen. It falls.

"Where's Yang when you need her?" she mumbled as she walked her way to the others. Jaune then rushed to Blake, as he dropped his sword and shield. Yatsuhashi and Velvet then fended off more Arachnids with Ruby, Weiss and Fox's help. The Deathstalkers retreated.

Coco then sat beside Blake, clearly exhausted. The rain kept on pouring.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked as he sat down beside Blake. The others then joined them.

Blake nodded, as Jaune fell to her lap. "Good…" he tiredly said. Blake giggled, and Coco smiled.

Ozpin cleared his throat, and he speaks. "You have done greatly today. Excellent as I might say. Later this afternoon, you and the other teams will be recognized at the stadium. This will get your teams rise up above the ranks for the performance you did. Also, the top 3 teams will be chosen to guard the city on the 31st of October. It is a risky job, yet it is of high privilege. That is all."

"What's going to happen on the 31st?" asked Ruby.

* * *

Ozpin, who was beginning to walk back to the Academy, stopped and did not turn around.

Ruby looked at her friends, and they all seem to know the answer.

"The Grimm will run wild…" Ozpin finally said, and he walks off.

As the rain poured a bit heavier, the Deathstalkers arrived, this time, with more Grimm.

"Team CFVY, I advise you to disengage, we will handle this…" Ren spoke as he stood up and readied his weapons. "Very well…" Coco said, as she and her team ran off to where Ozpin is. Blake stood up, and Jaune ran to his weapons as a Beowolf charged at him.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up on the sound of heavy rain, and Yang's snoring. Nora's also.

She giggled and she stood up. She stretched and Yang cuddled her pillow. _"Cute…"_ Pyrrha thought. She then looked at the window and noticed that it seemed to be still dark because of the dark rain.

Then came lightning. Thunder.

"Eep!" she yelled as she covered her ears. The door of their room then opened violently, and it revealed an exhausted and very wet Ren.

Nora, who woke up because of the thunder and the door violently opened, suddenly stood up as soon as she saw Ren enter.

"Renny! I thought I told you about the rain!" Nora said as she took his pink towel and placed it on Ren's head.

Ren just smiled. "Yes, I know, _mom_ ~" he replied. Nora giggled as she playfully punched his left arm.

Pyrrha can't help but smile at how cute these two are becoming.

"I'm going to take a warm shower…wanna join?" Ren offered, and Nora has her eyes shine in joy.

"I'LL SCRUB YOUR BACK!" Nora declared loudly. Ren then got his change of clothes and he got dragged by Nora inside the bathroom. She locked the door.

Yang woke up because of Nora's loud voice. As she saw Pyrrha standing in front of the window she smiled. Then she heard the continuous fall of heavy raindrops. Yang frowned; she and Pyrrha won't even have their first date. She then turned and let her eyes close again.

Pyrrha then went back to her bed and saw that Yang is about to go to sleep again. She smiled and sat on the bed. Yang then turned around and hugged her.

"I knew you were awake…" Pyrrha said softly. She then let Yang's head rest on her lap as she stroked her blonde hair. Of all the people Yang is very much sensitive her hair, since that would be the reason she becomes angry. Pyrrha knows that, that's why she delicately strokes the blonde's hair.

"You really have amazing hair Yang…" Pyrrha muttered, as Yang fell asleep again.

* * *

Blake is wearing her black yukata, and although having just finished a warm shower and drinking hot choco, she is still shivering. Her cat ears shivered as well.

Jaune sat beside her on the table. They were at the academy's dining hall, and because of the weather, they offer hot choco and more. He drank from his mug. _"Ahh~ Warm milk…~"_ Jaune thought.

He turned to his right to see that Blake is indeed shivering. He placed his mug on the table and placed his right arm around Blake. The female blushed, but drank her warm choco calmly.

"Thanks…" Blake muttered. Jaune smiled.

* * *

 **October 23, 2016 is the day I saw the Volume 4 intro. Time zones, my friend.**

 **Also, HALLOWEEN IS NEAR, AND ALSO CHRISTMAS!**

 **I WOULD BE TYPING A NEW CHAPTER FOR KNIGHT OG THE NEXUS, AND THEN PURRS OF ARC IN A FEW DAYS, SO STAY PUT!**

 **-Harvest**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harvest reporting. It's been a few days since I saw the first episode of RWBY Volume 4, and Pyrrha's really fucking dead. Also, a new episode will be coming this Saturday on YouTube so I'm excited!**

 **RWBY belongs to RT**

 **-Harvest**

 **P.S. This will be a short chapter, sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Only Beacon Academy had lights on during the night of Halloween. Teams RWBY, CFVY and JNPR were the teams assigned to protect Vale from the Grimm rampage. It was a very eventful night; with friends getting almost killed. Jaune Arc led his teammates and friends into battle like how his ancestor led his men to battle. Ruby Rose provided the teams with the support they needed and enough firepower to prove it, and Coco Adel with the cavalry.

"These teams became successful, however, their problems got bigger when the Grimm infiltrated the school. All the teams present worked together to fend off a common enemy.

"After the night, the teams were awarded with Medals of Honor, given personally by the headmaster."

Qrow drank another bottle of expensive beer, since he is currently at the Schnee manor.

Winter closed letter that was sent to her by Glynda as some sort of status report among the students of Beacon.

"That's it? Well I knew little Ruby can handle it…" he said, smiling.

"This Jaune Arc, it piques my interest. Not only does the name sound familiar, but also the way Glynda describe him…" Winter muttered, clearly in thought.

"You know Winter, you shouldn't think too much about this kind of stuff. It would only make your face look more haggard than it used to…" Qrow said, clearly mocking the elder Schnee sister.

She glared at him. "I thank you for being worried over me, but I must talk to the boy about a few things, especially his family…" she said.

Qrow groaned and he stood up, he walked to where Winter is sitting and sat beside her.

"Winter, we've already organized meeting them tomorrow. Don't worry about a thing, and I want you to rest…" Qrow, placing his arm around her. Winter sighed, and she smiled.

Winter wrapped both her arms around the drunken man. "Maybe I should rest, Qrow…"

Qrow just chuckled. "If you think of working all night again, I won't let you."

Winter chuckled as well. "Then it won't hurt if I just take a nap here? I need all the energy I can muster later so that I can focus…"

Qrow looked at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Winter smiled and she placed her head on the man's shoulder. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

"Sleep well, princess…" said Qrow, as he drank yet another bottle of wine. He smiled after drinking.

* * *

"They look cute together…but I still don't know how Winter to such a man…" said Mr. Schnee.

"You don't have to worry about things, Mr. Schnee, I know they're perfect together." Said Ozpin, drinking from his mug.

Mr. Schnee sighed. "I guess you're right…"

* * *

 **I apologize for the very short chapter.**

 **The reason is because I'm focusing on the new chapter for Knight of the Nexus and Halloween's already over.**

 **Well, how did I think of this scenario you ask? Me and Requiem decided to roleplay to see how I can use some scenes we made into the fanfics I type. And that pretty much helped me here.**

 **Again I apologize for the short chapter.**

 **-Harvest**


	14. Chapter 14-Arkos one shot

**I have just watched Episode 2, and the goddamn feels…also it came out a few hours today, November 6, 2016, because time zones again.**

 **Anyhow in honor of the episode, and the fans that shed tears, I, Harvest, the author of Purrs of Arc, will give you this Arkos one shot.**

 **It would still be connected to this story's plot, and all I'll give the blond goofball and the red haired champion is some quality time together.**

 **In the name of the ship…**

* * *

 **Chapter 14- Arkos one shot**

Halloween is finally over, and because of the bravery showed by the students, the headmaster decided to give the students a one week break; starting from November 1st up to November 7th. It is for them to rest, and since November 1 and 2 are days to visit deceased family members and relatives, most of the students went to their hometowns as early as November 1.

Not all of them though.

Pyrrha is at the library, reading a book about Grimm. She clearly has a lot of free time, so what else to do than to relax and read at the library. The calm atmosphere is helpful for concentrating, to which Pyrrha really enjoyed.

As for her friends, Ruby and Yang came back to Patch to visit the grave of their dead mother. Weiss went back to Atlas to visit as well, her dead mother's grave. Nora and Ren went back to the orphanage they were raised, where Pyrrha forgot what place it is. Blake then went to Menagerie, the land of the Faunus. She said she'll be visiting family members and would stay there for at least three days. Ruby and Yang said the same thing, while Weiss said she'll come back as soon as she can. Nora and Ren said they'll be going back at the last day of the one week break.

As for Jaune, he didn't really state where he lived, and Pyrrha thought that he wanted it to be kept a secret. Well since he is the heir of the Arc bloodline, it is wise for him to hide where they live. Jaune did say that it would just be a quick stop over at his family and he would return shortly.

Pyrrha sighed. She closed the book about Grimm and placed it back at its proper shelf.

Why was she staying here? Pyrrha did not know why she's staying here as well.

" _All of my family members are alive, well except…"_ Pyrrha then thought of a family member she loved and lost.

Her own brother.

The cause of death of a said relative is murder. And the boy was just 5 years old when he died.

Pyrrha remembered it as bright as day.

Apparently, the last person she fought during the tournament in Mistral grew angry at her. The person's semblance was the ability to use metal to its advantage, much to Pyrrha's amusement. She didn't take it seriously, and in the end she won. The person, who got mad at Pyrrha, thought of her as a prideful and boastful individual, and that person sought to seek revenge.

Right after the tournament, Pyrrha met up with her little brother at the stands. But she saw her opponent there, and her brother was being bribed into something very pointy.

It was a knife.

Next thing she knew, she was screaming, her brother's dead body in her arms, and the individual laughing maniacally as the authorities took him away.

" _It's my fault…"_ she said at the funeral of her brother. She blames herself for bringing him there, and not being there to protect him from the danger.

Her parents sent the individual who killed the kid to prison, and in a few days, the person killed himself in prison.

That's the reason she transferred to Beacon in the first place, not that Haven Academy lacks proper education, but it was because Pyrrha remembers the incident as long as she is there.

That is also the reason she doesn't want to go back there.

Pyrrha has her head on the table, clearly crying as she remembered the incident once more.

The trauma never left her completely. It was still there.

* * *

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said as he entered the library. It was empty, with only him and Pyrrha being the people present.

Pyrrha raised her head and saw Jaune approaching her. He took a seat beside her.

"Jaune! I thought you were going to visit your family?" she asked, as Jaune noticed her eyes a bit red and cheeks moist.

"My mother called me, and she said I'll just visit at Christmas, and they have other things to attend to. Also, it's already raining heavily outside." Jaune explained. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at the raining part, and when she looked at the window, it is raining. Her hearing then came back shortly.

" _Did I…pass out?"_ she thought to herself. Jaune then used his handkerchief and wiped it at both of Pyrrha's cheeks. The champion got surprised.

"J-Jaune…t-this isn't really necessary…" she said. But Jaune is concerned for her, for she is his partner and friend.

"Pyrrha…I know you're not okay, please, let me help you." He simply said. Pyrrha went silent, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Jaune…" she said. Jaune smiled as well as he placed the handkerchief back at his pocket.

"No worries" he replied. Jaune sighed and he looked at Pyrrha straight in the face. "Now, can you tell me why were you crying?"

Pyrrha went silent at first. She's not sure if she should tell this to him. Then again Jaune is her partner, and he has shared many of his personal problems to her, so this is how she can repay him; by telling him not a problem, but a terrible, terrible event.

And so, Pyrrha began to tell him her story of sorrow.

"It's about my little brother…" she started.

* * *

Jaune just stayed at his seat, with Pyrrha's head on his left shoulder. He let Pyrrha tell him about her little brother, and now she fell asleep because of the exhaustion it gave her.

He can't believe about what happened, and the child that was killed is someone really important to her.

" _So that's why she went here…"_ Jaune thought.

Pyrrha then woke up, and she fixed herself as she sat properly at her chair.

"Pyrrha, if there's anything I can do, I'm always here for you…" Jaune said with a smile.

Pyrrha smiled back. "Thank you Jaune, for being a great friend. Honestly I'm happy that I found a person so caring and so understanding. I don't know what will happen to me if I never met you…" she said.

"Well thanks to me being such a goofball, if it weren't for you, I could've died during initiation." Jaune said. Pyrrha giggled, and Jaune just chuckled.

Pyrrha then stood up and stretched. Jaune took that as a sign to go back to their rooms so he too stood up as well.

"Jaune, before we go, I just want to say that…" Pyrrha started, and Jaune raised an eyebrow.

Pyrrha then hugged him, as tears in her eyes formed and a smile on her lips appeared.

"I'm just happy, really happy, that I became a part of your life…" she finished. Jaune smiled, and hugged her back.

"Me too Pyrrha…me too…" he replied.

* * *

 **That line from the 2** **nd** **episode made miss her again…fucking Rooster Teeth…**

 **REJOICE ARKOS SHIPPERS!**

 **-Harvest**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for how late this Christmas chapter is…**

 **RWBY belongs to the ever awesome Rooster Teeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

If there's something Ruby liked about Christmas, it's the snow…and opening presents.

The snow was thick on Patch, and with jackets and sweaters Ruby, Yang and their family went out for an old fashioned snowball fight. Ren and Nora decided to come with Ruby, as to celebrate Christmas there too.

The reason is because the two once orphans decided to come along with them since they don't want to spend it at the orphanage, for they need to keep some distance from where they came from, even though how much they wanted to go there, painful memories come afloat.

So they chose to be happy, it is Christmas anyway.

So on Ruby's side is Ren and Nora, and their opponents are Yang, Taiyang and Qrow.

"Bring it on, sis!" Ruby screamed. Yang, with her gauntlets equipped, fired at the mound that acts as their post, and the result came into the form of shotgun shelled like snowballs approaching Ruby and her team. Luckily Ren took out Stormflower and shot at the incoming snowballs.

Now, it's their time attack.

Nora, with her grenade launcher fully loaded with ice dust, fired at the opposing team.

Yang counter attacked the incoming ice dust loaded explosives while Qrow, using his blade, blocked the other shots, resulting in his blade having formed ice.

"Tai, the hell are you doing?" Qrow shouted, as Taiyang built another snow mound.

"Hey Yang, you do know that your Semblance came from your old man right?" he asked Yang, who was also building another snow mound.

Yang grinned as she saw her father's hair and arms glowing bright, or rather, burning bright.

"Take this!" shouted Taiyang, as he punched the mound two times. To Ruby's disbelief, flaming snowballs came into view. Ren and Nora ducked to take cover, while Ruby took out her scythe and using her Semblance, she took out all of the snowballs as quickly as she could possibly do.

"You do know that crows are believed to bring bad luck, right?" then asked Qrow, as his own blade transformed to a scythe, removing the formed ice on it. He then ran towards the speeding Ruby, ready to strike, when Ren blocked him with his own weapon.

"Oh so it ain't a snowball fight anymore?" asked Qrow. Ren smiled.

Nora then turned her grenade launcher into a hammer and smashed it on the snow mound Yang was building. This made her angry of course, but when she saw Qrow and Ren fighting in good old fashioned weapons combat, and Ruby running away from a speeding Taiyang, she grinned.

"Alright!" she yelled, and she bumped both of her fists into each other as her Semblance activated.

Nora grinned as well. "Bring it!" she screamed back.

She then swung her hammer as Yang blocked every attack.

Ruby was of course having a hard time in outrunning her father. Although having the Semblance of speed, her father has tremendous amounts of agility.

"What's wrong, can't keep up with your old man?" said Taiyang, as his whole body burned brightly, because of his Semblance.

"Not at all dad!" she shouted. She then turned her scythe to a sniper rifle and leapt into the air. She landed on a tree branch, and aimed for her father, who was running towards the tree.

She fired, and to her surprise, the bullet melted. She fired again and again and again but all ended up in the same result.

Taiyang then kicked the tree, and it broke. Ruby then jumped into the snow to avoid the horrible fall.

The tree fell down, making cracking noises. The snow fell from its leaves and into the ground as well.

What made them stop fighting though was something that was not expected once the tree fell down.

* * *

It revealed Winter, wearing a fur jacket, with Weiss behind her, in the same jacket, and clearly flustered to show herself to Ruby's family. Winter on the other hand, was a bit nervous.

Taiyang looked at them, and then recognized them. "Oh it's the Schnees!" he said.

Qrow and Ruby then looked at Taiyang, and then at the said visitors.

"Why yes well, we apologize if we disrupted some sort of family event…" said Winter, looking away, blushing.

Nora nudged Ren's arm and he smiled. "Nice timing Harvest!" she said, making a thumbs up to the sky.

Shut up Nora…

Anyway Taiyang then looked at Ruby and Qrow and noticed that the Schnees came for them.

Taiyang then walked away from the place, and joined Ren and Nora as they stare. Yang then showed up and joined them as well.

"My baby girl's growing…but why a fellow female though?" Taiyang asked to himself.

"Well it's because it's more comfortable with them, and we have soft sides…" replied Yang. Her father then understood, and nodded in agreement. "Well I still have split decisions between you and Ruby's genders…" he said.

Qrow and Ruby then approached the two.

"What are you doing here?" Qrow asked, scythe hoisted on his right shoulder, Ruby then kept her own at her back, where it was originally placed.

"Well, father's still busy with his work, so we decided to take permission from him to visit you. Of course, he knows what's going on…with…us, but he did not have time to 'interrogate' us, so he let us go…" explained Winter.

Taiyang, Yang, Ren and Nora then all hid behind a large snow mound made by the tree that fell, and listened closely.

"Hmm, you can't blame the old man though…about us…" said Qrow, smiling. Winter's cheeks turned red as she kept looking away.

Qrow then chuckled at her action, and he took her hand as they both went inside the house, also wondering where the others went.

"Are we still welcome in this place?" Ren quietly asked. Taiyang smiled.

"Of course you are! Well, you did tell us your reasons…" replied Taiyang.

"Oh, right…" Ren replied as well. Now they quietly observed and listened to Ruby and Weiss.

"Look Ruby," started Weiss, as Ruby approached her. "If your uncle and my sister get married…we'll become sisters-in-law or something, therefore making our love forbidden…" she said.

Ruby kept on smiling. "Ruby, what are you smiling about? It's a serious issue and—"

"I won't mind incest if it's you, Weiss~" said Ruby sweetly, hugging the other girl.

Weiss blushed. Taiyang then got angry. "Now who the hell told Ruby about incest?!" he quietly snarled. Yang then laughed nervously. Taiyang made a facepalm.

"Goddammit Yang…" he said, while Nora can't stop giggling.

"Well…I…guess that's not bad at all…" replied Weiss timidly, but with a smile.

Ruby and Weiss, after a long time of silence and staring at each other, decided to go inside the house.

Once they heard the door close, the other four rushed back to the house as well.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha arrived at Mistral. They expected the place to be full of people, and bustling with activity, yet they arrived there to be greeted by a few people, and the silence of some areas.

"Oh right! It's Christmas!" Jaune then said, and with his large backpack he treads on. Pyrrha, having two duffel bags at both of her shoulders followed him.

"Everyone's staying at home as for tradition…" Pyrrha said as she smiled. She didn't want to come back here, yet she really feels the 'at-home' vibes whenever she visits.

Pyrrha is wearing long black pants, an orange shirt and a jacket while Jaune in her blue jeans and hoodie.

"My family owns an inn just a few meters away from the docks. It's owned by my mother, since she has retired from being a Huntress. We'll stay there as well, since my father and 7 older sisters would arrive in a few hours." Said Jaune.

"Wait, aren't you the Arcs? Shouldn't you have a mansion of some sort?" Pyrrha asked, as they were getting near.

"Well, we do have the Arc Mansion, but it's owned by my great grandfather John Arc, and he never liked visitors…" Jaune explained.

"Oh…then he's a grumpy old man eh?"

"Well, you can say that," Jaune said, as he knocked on the door of the inn. "He said only the Arcs can enter, but he's a kind guy…" he finished, and when the door of the inn opened, he was greeted by his father, Jacob Arc, a large armoured man with a blonde moustache and beard.

"Well here's my baby boy in armor! Oh wait, he ain't wearing armor…" Jacob exclaimed, as he laughed.

"Dad, can't you see I brought home a girl?" Jaune joked, revealing Pyrrha in a professionally kind of way, with his arms directed at her. Pyrrha blushed.

She looked away, a bit mad. "I-I have a girlfriend…Jaune…" she cleared out.

"Oooh a lesbian eh? Well all are equal and welcome here!" Jacob then replied.

"And I have a girlfriend too…" Jaune replied to Pyrrha, proudly, and smirking. Pyrrha giggled at him.

' _Although I do believe our relationship was forced…I need to clear things out with her…'_ Pyrrha thought, wondering deeply. She'll need another conversation with Yang then.

"Oh am I hearing right eh Jauney boy?" Jacob asked.

"Fun fact dad: she's a Faunus…" Jaune said. Jacob's eyes then shone.

"Why don't we continue this conversation inside? I do believe I recognize this young lady with you right here son…" said his Father, and he opened wide the inn's door, only to reveal Jaune's mother, and his 7 sisters, older sisters.

"I've never felt so welcome, come here you 7 bundles of bombshells!" Jaune said, dropping his large backpack onto the ground and hugging his sisters. His sisters did a group hug for him, as all of them cried.

Pyrrha then smiled, and Jaune's father chuckled.

"They missed their baby boy much…" he said.

"Yeah, I can see that too" replied Pyrrha.

"Jauney? Is that you?" a female voice then called. All the girls then stopped hugging Jaune as Jaune stood still, waiting for the other female to come.

"Hey there mom…" he said. Out from what seems to be a counter walked out his mother, Linda, who is blind. But her eyes that were in the shade of white fit perfectly in her face.

"My dear Linda, you look beautiful today…" said Jacob, approaching her. Jaune approached his mother as well.

Jaune looked back and motioned for Pyrrha to come as well. So, Pyrrha placed her two duffel bags at the floor, and approached him.

"My, my, you brought your girlfriend here?" Linda asked.

"Mom, it's my friend, a best friend actually, Pyrrha Nikos." He said. His sisters then started talking, muttering about Pyrrha. Jacob smiled, knowing his hunch was right.

"Ahh the Champion…well my name is Linda…that's my maiden name, just Linda, now I am an Arc. If you're wondering why I'm blind, it's because I totally rely on my hearing, and echolocation. A bat Faunus, one might say." Linda explained.

"So that explains why this inn is dimly lit…" Pyrrha said.

"And why she quickly came out to meet me." Jaune added. Pyrrha nodded.

"Then that means you have that trait too?" Pyrrha then asked, looking at Jaune.

"Remember that time at the library? My heightened sense of hearing brought me there." Jaune replied.

Pyrrha just said "Oh" as Linda hugged her son. Jacob then followed.

Pyrrha smiled at the scene she is seeing. _'Jaune has a wonderful family…_ ' she then thought.

"Well Jaune, I guess I have to visit my family as well…" said Pyrrha, smiling, as she turns away.

"Wait you're not gonna stay?" then asked Jaune. Pyrrha shook her head.

"I need to spend time with Pyrrhus as well…" she said as she took her duffel bags.

"Thank you!" she said, and exited the inn.

* * *

"So how is Beacon?" asked Ghira, Blake's father. It was already night time at Menagerie, and Blake is wearing her black yukata.

She sipped her tea. "It's all good, dad. I met a lot of friendly people, and a teacher, or rather, a doctor that agrees on our rights as Faunus." Blake replied.

"Oh well that's wonderful!" then exclaimed Kali, Blake's mother.

In all honesty, Blake did not know what her parents would react after she ran away. She never expected this warm welcome from them. It's been three days since she arrived, and so far, it's all good.

"Although the headmaster, Ozpin, did send me a letter concerning your 'special' relationship with a man…I'd like to know…" Ghira then said, and Blake froze.

"L-Look dad, I-I can explain—"

"I want to see this man in person. If you fell for him because he threatened you, then I shall land violence on him as well." Ghira said the fury present in his voice.

Kali calmed him down though.

"No dad, he isn't one of those who tamper us! Jaune's not one of those people!" defended Blake. She then closed her mouth because she yelled at her own father.

"Wait his name is Jaune? Don't tell me…" Kali then said, clearly recalling where she has heard the name.

"An Arc…?" Ghira then asked, more softly.

Blake then nodded, with eyes opened wide.

"H-how did you know?" she asked. All of them then sat back down.

"The Arcs are very much well known here, or rather, among the Faunus. They were the ones who stood and protected our lands from raiders and pillagers. They even gone far in destroying kingdoms whose only goal was to seek us out and kill us all, saying that we're not part of this world." Kali then explained. "I even remembered my great grandmother recalling the tale of how Titus killed a king who hates us, using nothing but his bare hands, and relying on his instincts."

Blake was astounded at the fact of how caring, and violent, Jaune's family was.

"And during your earlier years, as a youngster, they joined the rallies of the old White Fang in fighting for Faunus rights." Ghira said. "I remember Jacob holding a banner and a blade, shouting for equality, and if authorities resorted to violence, he too would fight against them."

"Jacob?" Blake then asked. Ghira continued on his story, as Kali went out to get more green tea.

"The boy's father" he said "And when the new White Fang put their 'plans' in motion, both he and I quit the organization. We both thought that it's better to fight for rights peacefully, and violence as a last resort."

Blake stayed quiet, but nodded.

Kali then entered with a hot teapot in hand.

She poured tea onto their cups. "You know, Jacob fell for a Faunus actually…Linda, a close of friend of mine, was a blind teenage girl who fights for her rights in rallies."

"Why was she blind?" asked Blake. "She is a bat Faunus." Her mother quickly replied.

"Jacob was so amazed at how she fights, even in her condition. There was this one time when a riot broke out, and the authorities sent their police to control the rioting Faunus. But they retorted to violence. Linda was caught up in the riot, and because she relies mostly on her echolocation, she got hit by a baton."

Blake sipped her tea uncontrollably as she and Ghira listened, although the old man has already heard this story from Jacob himself.

"And there stood Jacob; with his blade he wounded the police officer who hit the blind Faunus girl mercilessly. After that, as they say, the rest is history…"

Blake finished her tea. "Wow, I never thought they'd be so kind, just to defend us."

"That man impressed me, and the marriage was quite a celebration too!' exclaimed Ghira, laughing.

"And then they bore 8 children, with the last one being Jaune, who was the only child that inherited his mother's enhanced hearing." He explained.

Ghira stood up, stretched and offered his hand to Blake. "Well so much for telling stories, the festivities will soon start outside Blake, you should get ready." Ghira then said.

Blake nodded and took her father's hand as she stood up.

"Thanks dad. Merry Christmas…" she said. "Merry Christmas too…" replied Ghira. Both he and Kali then gave her a hug.

* * *

 **Nora: Looks like I'll have to punish you for posting this chapter late, don't you think Harvest?**

 **PLEASE! NO! HAVE MERCY!**

 **-Harvest**


	16. Chapter 16

**And here's the follow-up for Chapter 15 of Purrs of Arc! Hope you enjoy!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Yang is at her bed, wearing the long orange night gown given to her by Pyrrha at Beacon. For some reason, she feels lady-like when she wears it. Maybe that's the reason why Pyrrha gave it to her; for her to look much more _attractive_ …

"Well, its New Year's Eve…" Yang muttered to herself, her arms spread on the bed sheet and legs opened wide since she is lying down on the bed.

' _A few more minutes before the New Year starts, and here I am thinking of what I've done the past year…'_ Yang thought. She has a lot of questions in her mind, one particularly being _'Are we really in a relationship?'_

That was the ultimate question that Yang has been thinking since they got back together. _'Are we really in love, or is this still the first step?'_

Yang sighed and she remembered those times, short times, which she spent with Pyrrha.

' _Well, there's nothing wrong with Pyrrha. She's smart, strong, and cute, fucking beautiful, hot, sexy, caring, gentle…'_ and many more that Yang stopped thinking of all the possible adjectives she can think of to describe the champion.

"In other words…she's perfect…" muttered Yang to herself, and she covered her face with a pillow and groaned.

Now she found the reason why everything wasn't working out the way it's supposed to be.

"She's far beyond my league…" she whispered to herself, and silent sobs where heard from her, as the fireworks from outside covered it to an inaudible state.

"She's too far from me…" she whispered again.

She removed the pillow and sat up, the tears still present in her eyes, and she looked at the window, where everyone is outside, while she locked herself inside, which nobody questioned. The explosion of colors in the sky matched the fluttering feelings she felt right now, but said fluttering feelings were all temporary, and what she felt was a sign that the New Year has arrived.

"Fuck this pain…" she said to herself, and she let herself fall down to the bed.

* * *

The night sky was also filled with a thousand different and beautiful colors at Mistral. All of the people at Mistral were celebrating, except for one certain individual.

Pyrrha had already gone to the farmhouse, which was her first home owned by her grandfather. Her parents were working at Atlas, but they were home this time around. And the heartwarming aura surrounded all of them as they hugged and laughed and cried at each other all while in the farmhouse.

Fun fact: It's her grandfather who taught her how to use a spear, with many speculating he's Leonidas reincarnated or he originally came from the old island of Japan.

It was a short family reunion though. After eating together and opening presents, where Pyrrha got a scarf hand knitted by her own mother, she quickly changed. She visited another family member as well.

So, she is now here, at the cemetery, with nothing but the fireworks and lampposts giving her light.

She is wearing the jacket she wore earlier, with a red shirt inside, and blue jeans alongside red sneakers. She still has the circlet on her head.

She knelt down, and placed the flowers at the grave.

The grave of her long deceased brother.

"Happy New Year…Pyrrhus…" she said, removing her circlet, placing on the grave as well next to the flowers, letting her crimson hair flow along the night's cold breeze.

And she said no other words except that, for the rest of her time there were spent in crying and mourning.

* * *

After all the fireworks have exploded, there was only darkness, and silence. Pyrrha, her circlet in her right hand, walks so lonely pass the lampposts. If a thug would ever come pass her, she can defend herself very well.

That was how she viewed her life when Pyrrhus was gone.

"Lonely…" she muttered. She couldn't continue living in this place anymore, that's why she decided to move to the nearby Kingdom of Vale. And with the help of Beacon Academy's headmaster, Ozpin, she got enrolled at the school.

Yet, even in that place, she felt loneliness. Yeah she was known as the champion, admiration here and there, but truthfully speaking, she never had friends. Not in Mistral, not in her childhood there, not when her brother was gone, no one.

But that changed when she met Jaune, the team leader of JNPR. Because of him, she made friends with everyone. Because of him, she admired his attitude and behavior, of how he was absent-minded on not knowing her.

Because of him, she felt love, and suffered greatly. She gave up on her feelings once the blond had fallen for the Faunus.

She felt jealous, of course, yet she had nothing to do.

Until Yang came along.

It wasn't just the time at the hallway, where they kissed, that these feelings blossomed, no, but it was all throughout the days and weeks and months she spent in Beacon.

It was because of Yang that her days became bright. Full of joy, and passion.

That was the time she even questioned her sexuality, but she said _"Fuck it, all hell break loose!"_

She admired Yang for being, well Yang. Her hot headed temper was something she thought cool…and scary. But when she met the nice side of Yang, she thought of her as loving, and cute.

And then came the time at the hallway, where Pyrrha finally let her feelings fully blossom, as Yang kissed her. There were misunderstandings of course, but that didn't stop Pyrrha in coming back to her.

In the end, she was a lesbian confirmed.

In the end, she fell for another blonde.

Pyrrha sighed again as she stopped at a lamppost, where there is a bench as she started recalling these, _happy_ memories.

She tied her hair in a ponytail and wore her circlet. She was actually at the bus stop, waiting for a bus to come by, if ever there's one.

If no bus comes in sight, she would be walking, all alone, back at the farmhouse, which was near Onym.

That happened, so she stood up and started walking to the farmhouse, the many lampposts providing her with all the light she needs.

"It's going to be a long walk…a long cold and lonely walk…" she muttered, as she exhaled a very cold breath.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! The holiday and festivities chapters has come to an end!**

 **NORA! I'VE ALREADY POSTED IT! NORA!**

 **-Harvest**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nora: Quick Harvest! A late Valentine's chapter will do! And stop thinking about Volume 4's last episode!**

 **Right! Let's move on!**

 **RWBY BELONGS TO THE GLORIOUS ROOSTER TEETH**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

The holidays are over, and it's already February. All the people in Beacon suddenly became busy. Ruby, after classes then spent her time at Team CFVY's personal dining area, as she is being taught by Velvet on how to make the best Valentine's cookies ever.

Ruby decided to make three batches of Valentine's cookies, while Velvet gladly offered to help her wrap them up.

As Ruby is making the second batch of love filled cookies, Coco entered the room.

"Oh hey there Coco!" greeted Velvet, as she finished wrapping the cookies in a cute lilac plastic bag, complete with purple hearts as design.

Coco then hugged Velvet once she faced her.

"Happy Valentine's Day…sorry I don't have a gift…" Coco whispered to her ear. Velvet giggled.

She then faced Coco, removed her glasses and smiled. "You are all enough for me…" replied Velvet, and as a reward, she kissed Coco. Velvet is wearing a brown tank top and white short shorts while Coco is in her normal outfit.

Ruby then realized it all turned silent, so she turned around, only to see the two kissing. Ruby, for unknown reasons, smiled.

"That's so sweet…" she suddenly said, probably because of her childlike behavior that she found the scene in front of her as sweet. I have nothing against that.

Velvet's bunny ears then straightened up, and she quickly faced Ruby. "R-Ruby! I-I forgot you were here!" she spoke, earning a laugh from Coco.

"Oh no, it's alright! I-I'm sorry if I disrupted you!" then came Ruby's reply, as she continued to bake the cookies.

Once Ruby turned back to the task, Coco then hugged Velvet again and raised her chin a bit.

"Well…now that we won't be disturbed…" Coco said, slowly taking her glasses from Velvet and placing to her pocket.

Velvet then kissed Coco this time again, truly a sweet Valentine's Day gift.

Ruby on the other hand, was being embarrassed at the satisfied sounds the two were doing that she was becoming uncomfortable.

* * *

Pyrrha is practicing at the training halls of Beacon. She was currently thinking of what to do, since today is a special day.

"How do I celebrate Valentine's Day?" she muttered as she turned her blade into a rifle and fired at incoming training robots.

Difficulty level was at 9: Breach Mode.

And Pyrrha has already finished all 5 waves.

Right now she initiated another.

After the first wave, did only Pyrrha used her Semblance to destroy the second one.

"Do I give Yang a gift? No, that is too clichéd…how about a date? No, she's in detention right now…" Pyrrha continued to mutter, as she threw her spear at a near robot, and using Polarity, she controlled it in midair, passing through 10 more robots.

She then got her spear back, and transforming it to a blade again she fought a heavily armoured Atleasian Knight, which is basically a robot based on a knight.

Its only weapon is a heavy longsword.

Pyrrha blocked each of its attack and she decided to retaliate.

"Wait Nora is out with Ren, clearly having a date…" she continued muttering.

And then her eyes shone. She stabbed the robot in the chest before it could even attack, and she shield bashed its face and kicked it so that it would fall.

"End training!" she cheerfully shouted. The incoming robots then deactivated, and the room showed her training stats.

But she didn't focus on that, instead, she dropped her weapons and took out her scroll.

She contacted Nora.

"Nora, about that sweater you told me…"

* * *

"Fucking detention's so boooooring…" Yang exclaimed as she buried her face with her arms on the desk. Glynda then glared at her.

"Your vulgarity can be tolerated, Miss Xiao Long, but if you continue like that, I might add 'community service' to your detention slip." She threatened.

Yang moaned. "I'm sorry prof…" she replied. Glynda continued to read on the book she is currently reading.

"I can see that now would be a perfect time for you to sleep…I remind you that sleeping in Port's class, or any other teacher's class is strictly forbidden." She then said.

No response came from Yang. Glynda then made the conclusion that she is now sleeping.

"Thank goodness…" she muttered to herself.

She then laid the book on the table and decided to contact Oz.

Using her own Scroll, she texted the Headmaster of the Academy.

[5:30 pm, Oz….]

 _[5:31 pm, Yes, Glynda?]_

[5:31 pm, do you have any plans later? Preferably tonight?]

 _[5:31 pm, Well, I have to monitor Cardin's team in the mission I sent them to…this might take long…]_

A sad smile then appeared in Glynda's ever so serious face.

[5:31 pm, I understand. I apologize for disturbing you…]

Ozpin then sent a smiley emoji as a reply.

She placed her Scroll back in her pocket and stared at the ceiling.

' _I'm glad Ozpin's acting like what he should be doing, yet I feel lonely…'_ she thought. She then looked at the asleep Yang and thought again.

' _Today is Valentine's Day…'_ she then thought.

She checked the time on the wall clock. Yang's detention is for an hour.

' _Not to mention it's a bit cold today too…'_ she thought as she as well buried her face onto her arms on the table.

* * *

Jaune was in his bed, cuddling Blake. He is fully aware that its Valentine's Day today, but Blake told him it was cold to go out for a date, so he decided to do this. Blake is wearing her black yukata while Jaune is wearing his blue onesie complete with a hood.

"Best Valentine's Day ever…" muttered Blake, as she purred and enjoyed the boy's warmth.

"That's so sweet of you, Blake…" Jaune replied, as he hugged her tighter. His back is at the wall, and Blake's head is at his chest.

"You know Jaune…I'm really glad I met you…" Blake said.

"Oh really? And here I thought I'll never have a girlfriend…" Jaune replied, making Blake giggle. Jaune looked at her and smiled.

"Well, congratulations then…"replied Blake. She then leaned forward and kissed him in the lips.

It was a tender one too.

After the kiss, both of them just stared at each other lovingly until Blake decided to lay her head on Jaune's chest again.

For both of them, it was the sweetest thing they've ever experienced.

"Well Blake, I could honestly state that you've changed…" Jaune then said, removing her bow, and placing it on the bedside table.

"How did I change?" then asked Blake, her head at Jaune's chest, being able to her his heartbeats.

"Well, you weren't this close to me before…also; you despise us non-Faunus individuals since you believed that all of us discriminate your kind for no reason…" Jaune continued, and Blake smiled.

"That is until I met you, your team, and the rest of my friends at my team. Yeah Weiss was angry at the White Fang, but I can't blame her; the new White Fang was supposed to fight for our rights peacefully, yet Adam turned it all upside down…" she said sadly.

Jaune then patted her head, and her cat ears lowered. "You weren't open like this before…"

"It's all thanks to you I guess…"

"Happy Valentine's Day Blake…"

Blake then looked at Jaune and kissed him again.

* * *

Ruby was fast asleep on Weiss's bed, still wearing her school uniform. Three plastic bags were in her open palms, and it all contains the love filled cookies.

Weiss, in her white night gown, smiled as she read the letter written by Ruby herself.

"Such effort placed in this…" muttered Weiss as she placed the letter back in the first plastic bag of cookies.

She softly woke Ruby up.

"Ruby wake up…" she whispered. Ruby opened her eyes slowly and saw Weiss staring at her.

"W…Weiss…?" sleepily she sat up, and she hugged Weiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, my lovely dolt…" said Weiss and Ruby made a satisfied sound.

* * *

 _[Just remember what I told you okay? And I've already received your payment! Now Renny and I are off to see a movie, so good luck!]_ Was Nora's text message to Pyrrha, and Pyrrha placed her Scroll on the bedside after she read it.

She was in a somewhat private room, which Ozpin himself offered. The room is located near the storage areas of the Academy, clearly specifying that it's isolated from suspicious eyes and ears.

"This sweater's killing me…" Pyrrha muttered, and then she heard the door open.

"Hey Pyrrha, I read your text message. Why do we have to be in this—"right before Yang could finish her sentence her jaw dropped at the sight of Pyrrha wearing an orange 'virgin killer sweater'.

Pyrrha timidly crossed her arms, acting all tsun.

"P-P-Please, s-s-stop staring…" she said, looking away, her cheeks red. Her hair was untied, her circlet on the bedside table as well, and Yang's eyes focused on her large breasts.

"Me likey what I see…" said Yang, and her eyes turned to a predatory gaze.

"Y-Yang, please stop staring at me like that…" Pyrrha pleaded. Yang then snapped out of it, and her nose bled.

"Best fucking gift for Valentine's Day, ever!" she exclaimed as she quickly wiped her nose. Fortunately, the bleeding stop.

Yang then approached Pyrrha.

"So uh, this is kinda…my…first time…" admitted Pyrrha, as Yang hugged her and looked into her eyes.

"Oh I'll be gentle…" softly said Yang, as she kissed Pyrrha passionately and they both fell on the bed.

* * *

Glynda is wearing a black turtle neck, black jeans, a purple jacket and a white scarf, and is currently walking through the many streets of the city of Vale.

Since it was Valentine's Day, she decided to go out, even though alone, and even if it's cold.

She had all the time to think, and think she did.

' _I see so many couples, and it makes me feel envious…'_ she thought, as she stopped by a coffee shop that she has long visited since her teenager years.

She went inside, ordered a cup of hot cappuccino and went outside to her preferred table.

As she drinks, she observes the many couples inside the coffee shop, and outside as well.

The city was very much alive this night. The street lights shining, stores having sales, a movie theater with people going in and out, showing romance films.

Then Glynda saw Ren and Nora go out of the theater, with Nora having an overjoyed smile plastered onto her face, and Ren laughing at her.

Somehow, a genuine smile appeared on her ever serious face.

"You should smile more often you know…" then said a familiar male voice. Glynda's smile then faltered.

"I thought you were busy…" she said, as she drank her cappuccino.

Ozpin, wearing his normal clothes, alongside a dark green jacket, sat opposite of her on the same table.

"Well, Professor Karp said that he would be the one to guide Cardin's team, saying he would teach them a lesson." Ozpin explained, setting his own mug on the table.

Glynda showed her genuine smile again.

"I hope he doesn't get those boys into trouble" said Glynda.

"Well, he is trouble alright" then replied Ozpin.

Both of them laughed. Glynda felt like she was 20 again, going out for dates with this man.

"Here," offered Ozpin, handing her his mug "I call it the Valentine's Cup" he continued.

Glynda accepted it, and once she drank it, her cheeks went red.

"Made with love, huh?" she asked, giving back the empty mug to Ozpin.

Ozpin took the mug again, placed it on the table and smiled.

Glynda continued to drink her cappuccino.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Oz…" said Glynda.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Glynda…" then replied the other.

* * *

Ren and Nora were walking down the streets of the city of Vale.

"This is such a sweet date, Renny, Happy Valentine's Day!" she said, as she laid her head on Ren's shoulder eating her ice cream.

Ren smiled, and placed an arm around her waist.

"I love you too…" then came Ren's reply.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **-Harvest**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well here you go! Chapter 18 of Purrs of Arc!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Pyrrha woke up, the light from the sun's rays entering the once dark room. She smiled, remembering that she forgot to cover the whole window with the curtain last night, since they had a very fun evening.

The result? The said sunlight entering the partially uncovered part of the window. She then sat up, while Yang still sleeps on her right. She then realized that both of them were naked, and her 'virgin killer sweater' on the floor, along with Yang's own clothes. Her circlet though is on the bedside table, and still there.

Pyrrha kept her smile.

The aircon is doing its job right in cooling them since when Pyrrha woke up, she felt hot.

Yang then turned around, and woke up as well. She sat up and leaned her head on Pyrrha's right shoulder.

"We did it last night didn't we?" then asked Yang. Pyrrha giggled. "It sure was fun…" she replied, as Yang wrapped her arms around Pyrrha.

The warm sensation of Yang's skin touching Pyrrha's was such a gift, that Pyrrha, even though they're both naked, cuddled the other.

Her head then went for Yang's breast and she slowly pushed her down.

They both ended up cuddling each other.

"Aren't you the sweet kind of gal?" then remarked Yang.

"I never knew myself either…" replied Pyrrha. Both of them then laughed, and Pyrrha stared lovingly into Yang's eyes.

She then started to lean closer. Yang bit her own lip and smiled.

"I do believe that I have a new favorite color…" Pyrrha said, as Yang placed both of her hands behind Pyrrha's head as she then fell down completely, Pyrrha on top.

"Oh really? And that is?" asked Yang, even though she knows what the answer is.

Pyrrha then moved closer, their foreheads now touching. "Lilac" she whispered and she kissed Yang's lips.

* * *

After a few minutes, they disconnected and both have smiles.

"What do you think is the time?" then asked Yang. "An estimate, probably 9 in the morning…" replied Pyrrha.

Yang nuzzled noses with her. "Alright then, I guess we'll be absent for today. You okay with that?" she asked Pyrrha, who is starting to get off the bed.

"I don't mind it at all…" she replied, as she picked up the sweater and her circlet.

Yang sat up, the sheets covering her torso part and legs.

Pyrrha then opened the light to the bathroom, and found her normal clothes, meaning her armor inside.

"Hey Yang," called out Pyrrha. Yang was already picking up her clothes. "Yeah?" she replied.

"How about we take a bath together?" she asked, and Yang smelled her clothes. She didn't like the smell.

"Oh sure, but do you have any spare shirts or something? My clothes are having the unholy stench…" she then replied, earning a laugh from Pyrrha.

"I brought your orange long sleeves, tell you what; we'll drop by at the Academy's laundry area to drop your clothes and this sweater, okay?" Pyrrha said, earning a chuckle from Yang.

"Deal then!" replied Yang, leaving the brown shorts on the floor, marking it as the one that is only 'clean', and rushing to the bathroom along with her other clothes.

* * *

After a good 40 minutes spent in the bathroom, they went out; Pyrrha wearing her armor, and Yang wearing the orange long sleeves, and quickly getting the brown shorts and wearing it as well.

"But Yang, won't you put it in the laundry area along with the rest?" asked Pyrrha, while Yang just laughed.

"I don't have anything to wear underneath to cover my underwear, silly!" she said, making Pyrrha blush in embarrassment.

"Oh…right…" she spoke softly. Yang then hugged her. "Aww~ Come on, don't be sad…" comforted Yang and Pyrrha accepted the hug.

"Wait, do you know the way back to our dorms? Cuz I'll just throw my shorts at my team's hamper…" she then asked, a bit worried.

Pyrrha smiled at her. "Don't worry; the headmaster sent me the coordinates back to our dorms, that upon further observation, we'll walk pass by the laundry area." She said a matter-o-factly.

Yang just stared at her. Pyrrha, who then carried the hamper, looked at her in confusion. "Anything wrong?" she asked. Yang just placed her right arm across Pyrrha's shoulders. "I'm sure glad I have such a smart girlfriend…" she said. Pyrrha blushed at the compliment.

"But that doesn't mean I'll be doing all of your homework" she strictly implied, making Yang laugh again. She then used Polarity to get her Scroll and hold it with her left hand while holding the hamper with her right.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fully aware of that…" Yang replied as she opened the door and went out of the room.

They didn't notice Cardin looking stupid in a maid outfit complete with cleaning essentials that went inside the room still with the unholy stench present.

Outside, Professor Karp was smirking and touching his whiskers, doing this to Cardin as punishment for all the bullying he had done to the other students.

But, although he's having fun seeing him suffer, he had to run; the next class is within an hour, and run he did.

When Cardin was done cleaning, he was met by the headmaster himself, to guide him back to the more familiar rooms and places of the Academy.

"Thank Oum…" he muttered, smiling goofily as tears strolled down his face.

Clearly, he did not like the unholy smell either.

* * *

Jaune found himself staring at Blake's smiling face, although he did find the absence of Pyrrha and Yang suspicious, he decided to ask the two of them later.

His happiness, of course has a reason, which cannot be so easily taken away from him.

He's happy that Blake has changed, in a very good way, the same way Weiss did.

Before, those two were the hottest of stars against each other, but right now, they were talking, and laughing and smiling. It was a very good sight to see. Jaune never knew that he would become such an impact over these girls.

He can now see Weiss smiling often, but most of all, he noticed Blake.

The once mysterious, shy, and somewhat hostile kind of girl became the softest, most understanding and approachable one. All thanks to Jaune.

Jaune himself is also changing. He noticed that he had improved his vocabulary, thanks to Blake, his combat skills, thanks to Pyrrha and his grades as well, thanks to Blake again, with a help from Weiss.

Jaune then placed his right hand under his chin as he stared into Blake.

' _I like her smiling so often…'_ he thought. Blake, after laughing, then looked at Jaune, and she smiled back.

Jaune then smiled goofily and sighed happily, as Blake continued to listen to more of Ruby's crazy antics.

All that then vanished when Professor Karp entered the room, panting a bit, as he let the students go to their seats. Blake sat beside Jaune, and Weiss and Ruby beside Blake. Ren and Nora are behind them.

Karp then approached the table as he started to write on the board. It said 'History Class'.

* * *

"Alright, no time for 'good morning' introductions! As you have noticed, I am teaching you History class, that I'm sure is also being taught by Oobleck. But you're all wrong!" he said in his usual loud voice.

"Oobleck covers 'Economics'," he said, emphasizing the word Economics with his two hands by making the quotation mark.

"He tackles lessons about politics, human and Faunus rights, and a little bit of history that is related to the said topics but me? I COVER ALL OF HISTORY! ALL OF IT!" opening his arms wide as he said that. Some of the students were containing their laughter.

Jaune and his friends though, were all unfazed; saying to themselves and accepting the fact that they've encountered a lot of weird people already, including some of their teachers here at Beacon.

Professor Karp then cleared his throat, and tapped the table loudly, twice, as he snapped his fingers, which resulted to the board having been occupied by a picture of an ancient Grimm.

About how he did that, the students had no idea.

"Alright, on today's lesson we'll be talking about the ancient Grimm, more specifically…" he pointed at the picture. "The Grimm Uca."

All of the students listened.

"If all of you were listening to your Biology classes then you'll know that _Uca_ is a genus for crabs, more specifically the Fiddler Crab, hence this Grimm's appearance." He explained, as Jaune, and Weiss took down notes.

"Although it has been recorded in the ancient books that this sonnuva bitch has no weaknesses, I'd like for you to take a look at this creature's claws" he said, pointing at the claws; one huge right claw, and one tiny claw.

Weiss groaned to herself at the vulgarity of their teacher yet he thanked him for providing information.

"See this one? This massive piece of shit?" again, Weiss groaned to herself "the Grimm Uca uses his massive right claw both as a defensive and offensive weapon." He cleared his throat again, and burped unexpectedly, making the other students giggle. Weiss made another groan.

"Lucky for us, this Grimm's so focused on his right claw that it leaves the tiny one vulnerable, and take note this is one huge fucking Grimm."

"Ruby, can you groan for me?" whispered Weiss to Ruby. Ruby looked at her confused at first, but groaned, softly, anyway.

"The perfect strategy in facing this Grimm, although they did say that these kind of Grimm are already extinct, like the dinosaurs, so in case you encounter this, I'd advise three people, since a team consists of four people, to distract the Grimm, by firing or throwing projectiles at its right claw, making it focus on it, while one speedy teammate slice off the tiny one." He explained. Jaune took down notes, thinking it'll be useful, which, of course, it is. Blake looked at him, and smiled at the sight of Jaune being so focused on his studies.

"After that, said speedy member can climb up to the Grimm's eyes and cut it off, making it bleed to death. Easy as that." Karp finished.

"Unless," he then added "the Grimm Uca decided to fight off the speedy member using its tiny left claw." The bell then rung.

All then students then stood up, as Karp started to walk outside of the room.

But before he goes out, he made a quick announcement.

"I advise everyone to be armed and ready at my class tomorrow, and assemble yourselves at the Emerald Forest at 8:30 am sharp." And he went out of the room, proceeding to the teacher's lounge, or faculty, whatever they call it.

All the students then took note of his announcement, and went out of the room as well, proceeding to their next class.

"You think we'd be facing that kind of Grimm?" asked Nora, enthusiastic and excited at the same time.

Ren chuckled. "I highly doubt it, but knowing this professor, I do believe we would…" he said, ever so calmly. Nora did a fist bump in the air.

* * *

Yang entered team JNPR's dorm wearing the orange long sleeves and underwear since she placed her brown shorts at their team's hamper of dirty clothes.

To her surprise, Pyrrha is wearing the same buttoned shirt she has; color and all.

She is on her bed, reading a romance novel that she borrowed from Blake's collection.

Yang then went to her side, lying down, her head on Pyrrha's lap, although she has her back leaning on the wall, and her legs not folded.

"Whatcha readin babe?" Yang asked, while Pyrrha giggled at the accent and the nickname Yang used.

"One of Blake's romance novels." She replied.

Yang whistled low. "Ya sure it's a romance novel?" Yang asked teasingly. Pyrrha giggled again. She liked her giggle.

"Yes, since I'm almost done reading it, and I have not encountered any sexual scenes all throughout. And also, the characters are very interesting…" she said, clearly hiding the fact that she's reading Fifty Shades of Grey, with the real cover of the book covered by a plain black one.

Yang knew, of course that it's a lie, but she let it slip.

"Read all you want then, I'll be dozing off…that good to you?" she asked, and Pyrrha just nodded.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, another chapter for my RWBY fanfic!**

 **And holy shit its March! You know what that means, dear reader?**

 **Time to update the very first fanfic Requiem and I made…**

 **-Harvest**


	19. Chapter 19

**Requiem already has the 15** **th** **chapter of Knight of the Nexus, editing is now undergoing process. Oh and I won't be doing an April Fool's chapter sorry…**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

In the many oases that Vacuo's deserts have, teams RWBY and JNPR, appointed by Professor Karp himself for this class activity, or so it seems, is at a somewhat large oasis, with a huge pool of water in the middle, looking more like a lake surrounded by palm trees and endless sand.

Jaune and his team were surveying the surroundings while Ruby told her teammates to climb the palm trees and retaliate once the Grimm Uca appeared.

Two eyes then poked out of the sand. Jaune pointed his blade at the eyes, knowing it's the Grimm Professor Karp tasked them to hunt.

"This should be easy…" Jaune muttered and as he was about to swing his blade, the ground shook, it trembled.

The eyes then shot up, and team JNPR stumbled. As the Grimm's massive body covered the sun's rays, team RWBY realized that it's the Grimm Uca.

Jaune and his team weakly stood up, and they looked up at the Grimm Uca, with its massive right claw about to crash down on them.

Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha ran away to safety, while Jaune just raised his shield up and knelt down as a defense.

"JAUNE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Blake screamed, and she hurriedly threw her ribbon to another tree, and she swung from the tree she was on to the other. She fired her pistol at the Grimm's massive claw.

She was so close in getting Jaune to safety, yet, the claw crashed down onto Jaune, smoke and dust covering him.

Blake thought he was dead.

"JAUNE NO!" she screamed.

After the smoke has disappeared, Blake saw a white light amidst her teary eyes and the Grimm's massive right claw.

"Like I said," Jaune shouted "easy!" and with a burst of white light he shoved the claw back up.

The Grimm Uca flinched in pain. Its roar was a combination of a screech and a deep bellow.

Jaune laughed triumphantly and looked back at his team and Ruby's. "Come on!" he motioned and the others followed. He did notice Blake's horrified expression.

As Ruby fired at the Grimm's eyes from her position, Yang and Nora tried to immobilize the massive claw. Pyrrha and Ren were diverting its left claw for Weiss to cut it.

Blake just stood there, still traumatized. The Grimm Uca saw her as a vulnerable target, and it started to move towards her.

Jaune noticed the Grimm's sudden shift in behavior, and when he looked at Blake, he realized that the Grimm's going for her.

"BLAKE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Jaune shouted. Blake did not move.

Jaune started sprinting towards her. Ruby kept on firing, hoping to blind the Grimm, but its eyes were hard as steel. Nora kept on hammering its massive claw and Yang punching it down, yet to no avail. Weiss was skating underneath the Grimm, and Pyrrha was running hella fast alongside her.

Ren kept on shooting at the left claw, and since he decided to cut it, he leapt and landed on the tiny claw. He spun and cut it. The Uca flinched.

It stopped in its tracks, and Jaune had the time to reach Blake. He dropped his sword and shield and shook Blake by the shoulders.

"Blake? Blake! Blake it'll be alright…Blake come back!" and as the words reached Blake's cat ears hidden by her bow she blinked a few times and saw Jaune, who is now smiling.

"J…Jaune?" she started to speak.

"Hey, hey I know you saw me…get smashed by the Uca but I'm fine okay? I used my Semblance okay? Blake you can hear me right?" comforted Jaune, and Blake nodded slowly.

She then passed out, and Jaune caught her in his arms.

"Shit…" he muttered.

Yang saw this and her eyes flared to red. "Nora! Get out of here!" she shouted in rage. Nora, seeing her eyes red, obliged and with another smash she flew away, and landed near Jaune and the unconscious Blake.

Ruby then successfully blinded the Uca's left eye and saw Yang flaring up in rage. Ren and Weiss ran to where Jaune is, and Ruby went down the tree, changing her rifle to a scythe. She was about to support her sister when Nora stopped her.

Pyrrha can't help but watch; she doesn't want to stay away from her lover.

Yang bumped her fists together, and seeing the Uca in pain again, she smirked and punched at its huge body. The Uca flinched once more, and Yang continued to fire at its huge claw.

Jaune, thinking of a way to help her, reached for his blade, and with the unconscious Blake in his left arm he stabbed the blade onto the ground, focusing his aura on it, making it glow white.

The heavens opened up, and the Grimm and the others looked up, as it sent down a divine smite onto the Grimm.

It flinched again. Yang turned to Jaune. "Thanks!" and she continued to beat the massive claw of the Grimm. Pyrrha turned her spear to a rifle and fired at its remaining eye. Ren shot at it as well. Ruby followed, and then Nora, and then Weiss, who used Dust to launch fireballs and icicles at it.

As the right eye got hit and blinded, it roared again, and is now running wild. Yang laughed at it, mocking it as it was about to crash down.

But with the Grimm's remaining strength it crashed its massive claw onto the still angry Yang, making her block it with her arms.

"YANG!" screamed Pyrrha. Yang looked at her, in pain, and winked, her eyes about to return to lilac.

Her aura shattered, and the claw crashed down onto her. Pyrrha watched in horror. Her eyes were as traumatized as Blake's earlier. Ruby's eyes were horrified as well, and so are Jaune's and the others.

As the Grimm Uca raised its claw, there lies Yang's unconscious form, her head bloody, and some blood dripping out of her mouth. Pyrrha placed her spear on her back and threw the shield onto the claw of the Grimm. She used her Semblance to do it again and again.

"No…no no no no NO!" she screamed, and as the shield returned, the Grimm Uca's claw reached up again. It's about to smash down again. Pyrrha raised her shield up, and closed her eyes, holding Yang's right hand.

The claw crashed down, and it hit something solid, but not Pyrrha's shield. She opened her eyes, lowered her shield and saw another familiar white light.

"Jaune?" she then asked. Jaune looked at her and smiled. The shield which has Jaune's aura focused on it again was glowing divine light.

Ren has Blake in his arms, while Nora shot grenades at the Grimm Uca's claw. "RUBY! GET PYRRHA AND YOUR SISTER OUT OF HERE NOW!" Jaune shouted, and Ruby obliged. Using her semblance she quickly took the two into safety; where the unconscious Blake is.

Jaune was shouting as he is blocking the heavy claw about to descend on him again. "Back to the pits!" he screamed, taking note of what his ancestor Titus said.

He then stabbed the claw, and the Uca took a few steps back.

Jaune then coughed, and blood came out from his mouth. He realized that he focused too much aura onto his Semblance that his reserves ran out and he can't heal Yang.

He'll need a long rest just to recharge all of it.

The Uca blindly ran towards his direction again, and Jaune prepared his shield and went into a defensive stance.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" then shouted a voice, and down came Professor Karp from a Bullhead above the battle scene, surveying them and the other teams.

As he came down, he cracked the Uca's shelled body and it went down as well, legs cracking and twisting as it started to dissipate into smoke.

He motioned for the Bullhead to come down and pick them all up. Another Bullhead then appeared and went down as well.

* * *

Blake then woke up, and she saw lights and a concerned face over her. She's currently at the infirmary of Beacon Academy, and her clothes were changed with that of a patient's.

Jaune is seated on the chair, completely asleep while sitting upright, his left arm bandaged.

"Jaune…?" she softly called. Jaune woke up, and smiled goofily at Blake. Blake then looked at her side and saw Yang unconscious as well; both her arms bandaged and her head bandaged as well, and Pyrrha holding Yang's right hand with both her hands, crying softly.

Blake tried to stand up, but she was still weak, even though all she remembered was being unconscious.

Jaune then calmed her down using his right hand.

"Whoa steady there…" he said.

"W-What happened to Yang?" she then asked in panic.

"In her rage she faced the Grimm Uca alone, resulting into the Grimm crashing its claw down unto her. The doctor said most of her aura healed the major wounds, and the bandaged arms and head are just minor injuries that will be healed in a few days time…" Jaune explained.

Blake nodded softly, calming her down a bit. "But…what about yours?" she then asked, pointing at Jaune's left arm.

"Oh this'll heal faster, if I keep on resting. My reserves were all spent during that battle…" he said, laughing.

"It's not funny…" Blake said softly. Jaune then stopped laughing, for he knows what she's saying.

"I'm sorry…Blake you see, I used my Semblance—"

"I know of your Semblance, but please Jaune! Don't…do that again!" Blake said, not risking to shout, as to avoid waking Yang up.

"Blake…"

"See? My partner and my beloved almost died together…" Blake said sadly, as the tears started to form. Jaune then went to sit on the bed, beside Blake and placed his right arm around the Faunus.

"But we didn't, and we returned here safely…" he said, and Blake wrapped her arms around Jaune. The tears refused to fall, and they didn't.

On the other bed, Yang started to wake up, and although her right arm and hand is bandaged, she felt the warmth of Pyrrha's own.

She slowly clasped the other's hand. Pyrrha looked up, and to her surprise and tear stained eyes Yang has awaken.

Pyrrha cried again. "Yang!" she said.

Yang winked at her, lilac staring into emerald after that. "Hey there beautiful…" she spoke.

Pyrrha hugged her uncontrollably.

Yang chuckled. "I'm sorry if I almost died…" she whispered to Pyrrha's ear.

"Please, don't do that again…" Pyrrha whispered back, and in return, Yang hugged her tight.

Jaune and Blake then smiled at the two who were already hugging, and Yang looked at them. She winked.

The door then opened, and there appeared a crying Ruby. She looked at Jaune and Blake, and seeing that they're all okay, she rushed towards her sister.

Pyrrha stopped hugging Yang and when she saw Ruby about to crash onto Yang, she smiled and moved away.

Yang caught Ruby in her arms. "Yaaaaaaang! I thought you were…w-were about to…to-to-to die! Oh Yaaaaang!" Ruby wailed, and Yang just hugged her tight.

"I'm fine now Rubes calm down…" she comforted the still crying Ruby. Pyrrha joined her in comforting the little leader of RWBY.

"She's quite the clingy one huh?" Blake said. Jaune just nodded.

"Sensitive as well…" then said Weiss, who entered the room the second Ruby came running in. "You did very well and fought very bravely, Jaune…" remarked Weiss, blushing a bit.

"Thanks!" Jaune said, a blush in his cheeks forming as well because of the compliment.

Blake smiled at both of them.

Weiss then gave Jaune a kiss in the left cheek as a reward. "T-That's a reward for being a great leader…" she said.

Jaune blushed completely, and so did Weiss. Blake giggled.

Nora and Ren then went inside last. Nora punched Jaune in the left arm lightly, since she noticed the bandage and Ren just nodded t him. Nora then went to Yang and fist bumped her.

* * *

"What the hell was that kind of teaching method, Karp?!" Glynda said angrily, her eyes of rage fixated on Karp. The Professor just played with his whiskers and smirked.

Glynda then turned her focus to the headmaster and slammed her riding crop onto the table.

"And you, Ozpin, you allow this kind of teaching?" Glynda then said, a bit calmly. Ozpin drank his coffee, although sweat did fall down from the side of his head.

After he drinks, he sighed.

"I can accept your form of teachings, Ozpin, but two students almost died from the Grimm encounter!" Glynda stated.

Karp chuckled. Glynda turned to him, having a death glare. Karp contained his laughter.

"Glynda, please calm down first…"

Glynda took her riding crop back and she stood firmly. She exhaled heavily. "Alright, explain yourself…"

Ozpin stood up and went towards Glynda. He has his mug of course.

"Glynda, if Professor Karp's teaching methods were harmful and hazardous, would I even accept it? Probably yes, for it is for the welfare of the students and for them to learn that not all the time they can count on their friends, and probably no, because it can be traumatizing." Ozpin said, sipping form his mug. Glynda remained silent.

"And, Professor Karp did his duty as a teacher; aiding a student if ever things goes uphill and more violent. I will talk to the two students in the infirmary, including Mr. Arc, later." He said. Ozpin then went back to his table and sat on his chair.

"Also, Professor Karp, please tell me; is today the last day of classes for our freshmen and sophomores?" Ozpin then asked, looking at his monitor. The monitor showed the podium that they used during the welcoming of freshmen being filled with third year students.

"Yes, headmaster. Graduation is a few days from now." Karp replied.

Ozpin sipped from his mug again. Now it's empty.

"Graduation…their senior year would be spent in being Huntsmen and Huntresses…" he muttered.

"Professor Karp, please inform the first and second years about this. I'll be the ones informing teams JNPR and RWBY."

Karp nodded, and in a flash, he disappeared.

Glynda then looked into Ozpin, who is observing the third years in the podium, practicing for their graduation.

"Oz…I-I'm sorry for my outburst earlier…it's just that…teens can be reckless…" Glynda said, blushing. Ozpin stood up, leaving his empty mug on the table.

"Glynda…you are forgiven…" Ozpin said, his neutral expression turning to a happy one. His lips curved into a smile.

Glynda then hugged him, smiling as well.

* * *

"Excuse me for my intrusion, but may I have your time please? Miss Nikos, you can stay if you want to…" Ozpin said, as he visited the infirmary where Jaune, Blake and Yang are currently healing. Pyrrha stood up.

"No, it is alright sir. I do believe it is meant for them" she said. Ozpin nodded, smiling, understanding how polite the Invincible Girl is. Jaune then stood up from his seat, yet Ozpin motioned for him to sit back down.

As Pyrrha exited the place, Ozpin decided to speak.

"Have your teammates visited you here?" the headmaster asked. All three of them nodded.

"Well I've come to inform you about the graduation of Beacon's third years. I am sure you have friends there?" Ozpin said, looking at Jaune.

Jaune then nodded, a blush forming.

"Don't worry about Miss Scarlatina, Mr. Arc; she is currently happy with Miss Adel." Ozpin reassured, which made Yang giggle. He smiled.

"Also, about the recent incident regarding your last class activity with Professor Karp…" Ozpin continued, and he tapped the floor softly and slowly using his staff.

The three remained silent.

"Mr. Arc, I know of your Semblance, but please, don't be so confident in heading into battle recklessly. It could've given Miss Belladonna a bad case of trauma. Lucky for the both of you, she quickly recovered…" he said.

Jaune lowered his head. "I know, I'm sorry…"

Ozpin then patted him on the back. "That goes for you too, Miss Xiao Long. If ever your Semblance is activated, please do not engage the enemy alone. Beacon might have lost one of its greatest fighters if ever the Grimm did kill you…" he then said towards Yang.

She just nodded. Ozpin then started to go out.

"I'm glad you all understand, thank you for your time students. I'll be expecting you at the ceremony on Friday then…" and with that he went out.

* * *

Yang then exhaled heavily. "I'm glad Ozpin didn't scold me…" Blake and Jaune laughed at her statement.

"Wait, didn't he just scold us?" Jaune then asked, after laughing.

"I do believe he's just reminding us, so that we won't do that again, dear Jaune…" Blake said, as Jaune sat by her side on the bed.

Yang then just looked at them. "Aww~ Look at you two being so lovey-dovey~" Jaune and Blake both blushed at her statement. Yang laughed.

"W-Well…I do believe you and Pyrrha are sweeter…" Blake retaliated, which made Yang stop laughing.

"Y-Yeah right…" she said, looking at her side. Jaune now laughed at her flustered action.

After the laughter, Jaune then went to the window where Yang is looking at.

"It's April 1 huh?" he then muttered.

"Yeah, and I should be pulling off pranks since the morning…" Yang grumbled. Blake giggled.

"Well, today's the last day of classes, and if ever we don't have that class activity from Professor Karp, I doubt you'll have the time to pull of pranks, Yang…" Blake said.

Yang just groaned and her expression turning into someone that just got hit by reality.

"Well, next year then!" Yang said, eyes filling with determination. Jaune and Blake laughed.

After a long time of thinking just by staring at the window, Jaune returned to Blake's side.

Blake looked at him, who's still in deep thought.

"Anything wrong Jaune?" Blake asked. Jaune then looked at her and smiled.

"I'll tell you about it once we get out of the infirmary…" he said.

Blake smiled back.

Yang just stared out at the window, the sun beginning to set.

" _Beacon might have lost one of its greatest fighters if ever the Grimm did kill you"_ the words echoed through Yang's ears.

"One of Beacon's greatest fighters…" Yang muttered softly. She smiled.

* * *

"I now pronounce you all, graduates. Congratulations, you are all now officially Huntsmen and Huntresses!" Ozpin declared, and the third years, who are wearing graduation togas and caps, all cheered and threw their caps in the air. The freshmen, which includes JNPR, RWBY and the other teams and sophomores clapped as the graduates took pictures and got congratulated by the teachers. They are wearing their normal school uniforms.

After that, they joined the others, and the two teams mentioned earlier went to find team CFVY.

"Congrats guys!" greeted Ruby. Coco chuckled.

"Where would you be going after this?" Weiss curiously asked.

"Ozpin said that we graduates will be going to Atlas to be briefed by General Ironwood on what will happen on our senior year. That would be done next week Friday." Coco explained.

Ren and Blake congratulated Yatsuhashi by bowing down formally. Yang, Nora and Jaune congratulated Velvet and Pyrrha gave Fox a congratulatory pat on the back.

They then reunited with the others.

"But before that," Coco said, adjusting her glasses as she grabbed Velvet and placed her arm on her shoulders "Velv and I are going to have our 'graduation date'…" and as Coco said that, Velvet lowered her ears, flustered as Coco kissed her in the cheek.

"Aww~ You two really make a cute couple!" Nora said. Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement.

"I can see that alright…" said Fox, making the others laugh.

As the festivities were over, the third years then went out of the podium, some happy, some in tears. Coco and her team waved farewell at the others. The two teams then left afterwards, along with their fellow freshmen.

* * *

There were no more classes.

"Graduation huh…?" Jaune muttered. Blake then connected her right arm with Jaune's left.

"Saying something?" Blake then asked.

Jaune stopped in his tracks. His friends stopped as well. Blake followed too. She then walked in front of Jaune and faced him.

"You guys realize that we would be graduating soon…" he said, and the others pondered about it.

"If that ever happened, would we go our separate ways?" he asked them, and they realized how sad it would be without each and every one of them by their side.

"Well, after graduation, Nora and I would represent Beacon" said Ren, smiling as Nora agreed with him.

"I'll be going home to Mistral after that, but I'll be representing Beacon as well…" Pyrrha stated.

"Count me in as well!" Yang said, walking forward for she was behind Jaune, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll go wherever my sister goes!" Ruby then said. He chuckled as Ruby appeared by his right.

Blake smiled at him. "I'll go to my homeland afterwards too, but I'll represent Beacon nonetheless!" she said.

Weiss then walked towards Ruby.

"Then, I'll be representing Atlas. My father has already said that since I stepped onto Beacon…" she said solemnly, and Ruby had a sad expression.

"Whaaaaat? Weis you can't do this to me…" Ruby said, her eyes starting to water.

Jaune calmed her down, and Weiss motioned for Ruby to come closer, to which Ruby followed.

Weiss hugged Ruby ever so dearly.

"I'll keep in touch of course…" said Weiss. Yet Ruby did not stop crying softly.

"But I'll miss you…" she said. Weiss giggled.

"And so would I…" she replied.

"No matter our distance, we would always find a way to connect. I don't care if it takes time, as long as it's you who I'll be talking to…" continued Weiss. Yang looked at Pyrrha and knew that even if they did have distance, they would still be together. Pyrrha looked back at her, and smiled sweetly.

Blake smiled at Jaune as both of them heard Weiss's words.

Ren placed an arm around Nora.

"Together forever…" all of them said in unison. Some in their thoughts, some muttered it softly, and some said it normally.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **-Harvest**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is going to be a bit of a summer chapter and mostly a Knightshade chapter…**

 **Nora: You're being lazy, aren't ya?**

 **This is all according to my plan Nora! Shut it! This chapter's been lacking some Knightshade!**

 **Nora: Alright then!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Blake is inside the dining room of Team CFVY, still wearing her yukata but with a white apron, but since the third years have graduated, the room is now open for anyone, but since dining rooms are seldom used, and most of the students prefer to be at the cafeteria than cook their own food, most of the dining rooms are empty.

And it's already summer; out of the two teams, only Blake and Jaune stayed at the Academy, both having personal reasons as to why they didn't go home to their respective countries, or rather, kingdoms.

Blake is not complaining though; she prefers to be alone, and it's helpful right now since she's trying to learn to make the most basic of dishes.

She's trying to make a sandwich.

Ridiculous as it seems, Blake is currently determined to make the best one for her lover.

' _As long as he likes, it's worth the shot right?'_ she thought to herself as she sliced one piece of ham into two.

She's not really a cooking kind of person, and most of her food during her White Fang days was either artificial goods or stolen food.

But since now that's everything's changed, she thought it best to at least learn how to cook, and then try to learn the other chores later.

' _At least let me be a good housewife for Jaune…'_ she thought to herself again, as she placed lettuce on the bread, then added tomatoes, and then some mayo and then the two pieces of ham and after that, bread. The first sandwich was finished.

' _Slowly but surely!'_ she reassured herself as she proceeded to make another sandwich. One for her, and one for Jaune.

As she was doing the second sandwich, repeating the same steps from the first, the door slowly opened.

Of course, being a cat Faunus, she heard the faintest of sounds. Her bow twitched as her cat ears moved.

"Who's there?" she called out in a serious yet non-threatening voice.

Someone then hugged her from behind, arms around her stomach.

"It's me Blake…" Jaune softly replied.

Blake smiled as she finished the sandwich.

"You're still wearing your onesie?" Blake asked. She didn't have to look just to know if Jaune is blushing.

"Come on Blake, it's my favorite sleepwear! Also, it feels comfortable!" protested Jaune, making Blake giggle. She then turned around; left hand hugging Jaune and right hand occupied with a sandwich.

"I do agree that you look cute wearing that blue onesie, it makes me want to cuddle you~" she said sweetly. Jaune, once again, blushed.

She giggled once more. "Aah~" she said, and Jaune followed, opening his mouth and getting the sandwich. He took a bite.

"Is it good?" asked Blake, hoping that the tuna flakes filled mayonnaise would perfectly match the ham.

Jaune then looked at her with a satisfied smile. "It's perfect Blake!" he exclaimed, as he disconnected from the hug and took the sandwich from Blake, eating it.

Blake did a sigh of relief. "Thank Oum" she said happily.

"Never knew that tuna flakes would go well with ham. You'd make a good wife Blake!" he then remarked and Blake blushed. She started eating her sandwich.

"A-Actually Jaune…I really don't know h-how to cook…" she confessed, and Jaune simply chuckled as he finished eating his sandwich.

"It's alright Blake; I'll teach you how to cook!" he then suggested. Blake then showed Jaune a very rare, a very determined, and a very thankful smile.

She placed her half eaten sandwich on the plate at the counter and hugged Jaune lovingly. "Oh thank you Jaune!" she said.

Jaune then hugged her back. "You are most welcome Blake…" he said.

Just then, his Scroll started ringing. He then took it out from his onesie's pocket and saw that Ruby sent him a message.

"Oh it's a live video feed from them…it says 'Having fun in Patch'…well, let's watch it then shall we?" Jaune then offered, and Blake nodded.

* * *

"Ruby! What in Oum's—NO STOP!" was all Weiss could say once Ruby started to carry her through her shoulders.

"J-Just…a…a little…more…" struggled Ruby, as she straightened herself once Weiss has been successfully carried.

"How rude! I am not fat!" angrily exclaimed Weiss as she crossed her arms and pouted. She and Ruby were both wearing white and red patterned one piece swimsuits, with Ruby having red being the most abundant, while Weiss, obviously white.

Ruby then took out her Scroll.

"Is this thing on?" Ruby then asked, putting her face to close to the camera, and not noticing the faces of Jaune and Blake on the screen.

" _Oh it's on alright…"_ said Jaune. Ruby suddenly got surprised.

"What the?! JAUNE!" she exclaimed, making her loose her balance loosen her grips on Weiss' legs.

"Ruby! No!" said Weiss as she plunged into the water.

"Oops…" said Ruby in fear as she saw the bubbles becoming lesser and lesser.

" _Uh oh…"_ said Jaune from the other end, where Blake just giggled.

They then heard Yang's loud laughter. Ruby then turned around, along with the waterproof Scroll of course. Yang was seen wearing a very sexy yellow swimsuit, whereas Pyrrha had an orange one, Nora having a pink one and Winter a white one. Qrow, Taiyang and Ren were all wearing swimming trunks.

"YANG! WEISS IS DROWNING!" she shouted.

"Crap" then said Qrow, where a now panicking Winter was also seen.

"Winter do something!" then shouted Taiyang. But before she could say anything Yang had already started to swim.

"WEISS CAN'T SWIM!" panicked Ruby. "Hang in there guys, we've encountered an emergency…oh I'm so sorry Weiss…" Ruby then said towards the screen, on the verge of tears. She then viewed the screen where Yang is currently swimming underneath to find Weiss.

" _Okay Ruby…calm down okay? She'll be fine as long as her Aura protects her...where are you anyway?"_ then reassured and asked Jaune.

"We're at a lake near our house at Patch, and the area where Weiss fell in is very…deep…" explained Ruby.

Winter then started to swim towards the area where Weiss fell in.

"Dammit Ruby! If it weren't for your clumsiness she wouldn't have—"

" _Ruby calm down…like Jaune said she'll be okay…"_ Blake then reassured, with a warm smile.

Ruby thanked them for the encouragement.

After a few minutes, out came Weiss, coughing and alive, with her hands over Yang and Winter.

"Quick, to land!" then said Taiyang, and everyone present at the lake went to the grassy shore.

As Yang and Winter settled her down gently, Ruby went to her and knelt on her side crying. She gave the Scroll to Yang. She waved at them before turning it to view what's happening.

Weiss continued coughing and gasping for air, yet no fatal injuries, thanks to her Aura and once she had calmed down, Ruby began to talk, a bit crying.

"Oh Weiss…I-I'm very sorry! It was an accident; I didn't really mean to do that! I got surprised because I didn't know that my Scroll was on when I contacted, and currently am, Jaune and Blake and I didn't really see that we were near the deep part and—"

Weiss cut her off midsentence as she kissed Ruby in the lips.

This caught Ruby off guard.

"Oh my" then said Pyrrha, giggling afterwards.

Winter then looked away, a bit flustered and Qrow mocked her with a smirk. Taiyang just smiled, Ren smiled as well and Nora was grinning widely.

And Yang was filming all of this.

Jaune and Blake, on the other end, were smiling as well, and Jaune has his cheeks red.

"Oh I like all of your reactions~" remarked Yang, snickering.

After kissing, Weiss gently bonked Ruby's head, whereas the red head flinched softly.

"You dolt…" Weiss softly said. Ruby then had tears on her eyes again and hugged Weiss.

"Well…be careful next time…" Winter then advised, as to not be an annoyance at the sweet moment between her sister and her sister's girlfriend.

Qrow then placed an arm around her. "Easy there snowflake…" he said as he booped her nose. Winter blushed a bit.

"Alright then! Jauney, Blakey, welcome to Patch!" then introduced Yang, making the others and herself wave at the Scroll. Jaune and Blake waved back.

"Now that everything's fine…how are you lovebirds doing there?" then asked Yang. "Did anything to heat up your summer?" then asked Nora.

" _Uh…um…your questions are not to be answered…"_ Blake then said in a serious tone, hiding her blushing face.

" _W-What she said…"_ then added Jaune.

"Ehhh that's a bummer…" said Yang. She then saw Blake did the 'Blehhhh!' face at her.

After Ruby calmed herself down, she then snatched the Scroll from Yang's hands. "Hey guys, I'm okay now!" she then said.

 _"Well that's good Rubes!"_ Jaune then exclaimed. "Hey!' then shouted Yang, making Ruby turn herself and the Scroll to where Yang is.

They then saw Yang carrying Pyrrha with her right shoulder. Pyrrha then giggled. "How dare you call Ruby by her nickname that I've given to her!" she then said. Her eyes then gleamed.

" _What?! Why? No! I did not intend to—"_ before Jaune could finish Ruby had started running across the grassy shoreline.

" _Well, you've caused another problem for Ruby to deal with, Jaune~"_ teased Blake. She then giggled. _"What?! I just…gah nevermind…"_ then replied Jaune in defeat.

* * *

As Ruby was about to run towards the house, Nora blocked her path. "End of the line, partner!" she exclaimed, mimicking a cowboy's voice, as she spread her arms out wide, indicating that Ruby is trapped.

Yang then placed Pyrrha back on land as she then menacingly walked towards Ruby. "It's time for a punishment…" she said, her fingers moving.

"Oh great this punishment…Qrow, Winter let's proceed back to swimming…" Taiyang then said.

"Yep…let's go…" Qrow then said. Winter wanted to know the punishment, but decided to follow what Taiyang said and ask them once they were in the water.

"What's the punishment anyway?" then asked Winter once they were in the water.

"Let's just say its one sick and twisted punishment that Raven thought…" Qrow vaguely said.

"Oh don't you act all innocent Qrow! You Branwen siblings did that to Summer!"

Qrow just snorted. "Was fun though" he replied and after that he dived.

Taiyang then whispered the punishment to Winter and she blushed really hard afterwards. She then started to get very, very—

"Don't you fucking dare…" then warned Qrow as he reemerged from the water and behind Winter.

-at the thought of that being done to Summer by Raven and Qrow.

"I can't believe Raven even told Yang about this…telling her to do it when the 'time is nigh'" explained Qrow.

"Well it is indeed the 'time of nigh' for Ruby…and Yang even told that friend of theirs about it…Ruby my poor girl…" said Taiyang as the three of them watched the scene about to unfold. Qrow just chuckled and Winter watched attentively.

* * *

The Scroll was then passed unto Ren, for Ruby is now at the hands and arms and mercy of Nora.

"W-W-What punishment?" Ruby nervously asked.

Yang, once she got in front of Ruby, then nodded at Nora and the other girl started the punishment.

"Whoops~!" said Nora as her hands went for Ruby's breasts.

"Haaa~!" exclaimed Ruby, and Yang started tickling her. Ruby started laughing and her cheeks began to turn red as Nora groped and groped it.

"O-Oh my…" then said Pyrrha, cheeks red.

Weiss just got her jaw dropped.

Ren whistled low, and he focused the Scroll's screen onto what's currently happening.

"Holy sh—"and before Jaune could finish his sentence, Blake had already ended the call, or rather the live video feed.

* * *

"Wha—Blake?! Why'd you do that?" then asked Jaune, as Blake turned around, blushing, and shivering.

"I-Its t-t-too graphic…" said Blake, because of those fanfiction and Ninjas of Love books she had read, her thoughts spinning and spinning, thinking of some forbidden and very detailed lesbian action.

"Oh Blake…" said Jaune, as he blushed too.

* * *

"Ruby…for the third time: did you tell Jaune of your nickname?" she said, still tickling her sister.

Ruby had her face fully red, and Nora's cheeks were red as well. "Oh it has become hard huh~?" then remarked Nora. Weiss' cheeks became red as well and steam came out from her head. Pyrrha continued staring, while Ren had already lowered the Scroll, since the livestreaming ended.

On the lake, Taiyang was swimming back and forth because of how Ruby's situation is being disgraceful and embarrassing. Qrow was just laughing and Winter had already floated on the water, her nose continuously bleeding.

"Alright Tai, you better do something…" then said Qrow.

Taiyang then reemerged from the water, his cheeks a bit red.

"Alright then, let's go" he replied, and both of them swam towards the grassy shore.

Ruby can't take it anymore; her stomach was hurting for laughing continuously but in her other feelings, she feels warm, and pleasure.

"N-No I didn't Y-Yang! H-Haa~ H-He called me like that since I came to the Academy~!" then shouted Ruby.

"Nora, enough" said Yang as she stopped tickling her little sister. Nora then stopped groping Ruby's breasts.

Taiyang and Qrow then reached land, and they all have serious looks on their faces.

"Thank Oum you finally stopped!" scolded Taiyang.

"Wow we made her really wet huh…" said Yang, as she saw Ruby weakly knelt down on the ground, making all of them see the reason Yang made the conclusion.

Winter heard this, and although unconsciously floating on the water, she continued to drift.

Weiss was still speechless.

Ren then prepared the Scroll into its camera. He took a picture of Ruby's current state and sent it to Jaune, quoting what Yang said as a caption.

"Come on dad, its summer, and think of it as some kind of initiation for Ruby!" explained Yang. Nora then knelt down as well, also becoming wet.

"Fanservice huh?" then muttered Nora.

"Initiation for what, Yang?! For embarrassment? For mortification?! I did not really know why Raven even taught you that!"

"It's for the time where Ruby must become a woman! And that time is now!" rebutted Yang. Now they were glaring at each other.

"Ruby…" Nora weakly exclaimed. Ruby then turned around, and she was met by Nora's lips.

"Umm guys?" Pyrrha then motioned for them to look at Ruby's surprised face being kissed by a needy Nora, eyes closed.

"Sonnuva—"and Taiyang passed out. Qrow on the other hand, got his nose bleeding, and passed out as well, in satisfaction.

Weiss' jaw dropped even more, and Pyrrha was blushing madly while Yang had her eyes shining. She turned to Ren, who took a photo of the scene.

"Pic sent" he then said afterwards. Then, something very rare happened to Yang; her Semblance activated, although she isn't in rage.

She was somewhat getting 'fired' up from this moment. I regret nothing in doing that pun.

"Umm Yang? Are you alright?" then asked Ren. Yang did a fist bump in the air and shouted.

"YAAAAAAHOOOOO!"

"My Semblance activated cuz I was getting turned on! Mmm hell yeah!" she then explained, as though it was a normal thing. Ren just shrugged his shoulders. Yang then plunged into the water to cool off, and once she did, steam came out from where she plunged in.

After that, she came back to the surface and was laughing at how red Pyrrha's cheeks were.

"What, you ain't used to this?" she then asked.

"Umm…a little bit…" replied Pyrrha, and Yang continued laughing.

After the kiss, Nora was in shock as to why she did that, and never have she been flustered. She looked up in the heavens and glared at it, clearly looking at me. Oh shit.

She then looked back at Ruby, who also had her cheeks red, but was smiling warmly at her.

"O-Oh R-Ruby I-I'm sorry I kissed you again! I-I really can't resist it! You were just so innocent, so cute and so wet and I was getting aroused and—"

Ruby kissed her again before she could even finish. Ren took another snap, sent it to Jaune again, and Weiss completely went unconscious.

Yang's nose bled and Pyrrha's own started as well.

The three adults were still unconscious, and Yang noticed this.

"Ren, you better save those pics you took on Ruby's Scroll so that I may show something to these three while I explain…" she said to Ren, and the male nodded.

It was but a sweet kiss, no tongues, unlike the first one.

"W-What…R-Ruby?" was all that Nora could ask, for she's still completely flustered.

Ruby then showed her a smile that she knew she would give Weiss.

"It's alright Nora, I understand that you had a knack for kissing me~" she simply replied.

"B-But I don't have feelings for you! No, wait I think I do have developed one…crap…how am I going to deal with this now? I'm in love with Ren yet I have a crush on you! I'll make Weiss jealous! And you're fine with it?" then ranted Nora.

"Why is it bad to share?" Ruby then asked.

"But—" then Ren placed a comforting hand on Nora's shoulder.

"My deepest apologies Ruby but I do believe Nora needs time to think this through; we both do. I'll help you explain with Weiss later." He then said. Ruby then nodded and stood up weakly. Yang offered her some help, and so did Pyrrha.

After fully standing up, Pyrrha helped Ren carry the three adults. Nora then walked along Ren, both carrying Qrow and Taiyang while Pyrrha swam across the lake to get the unconscious Winter back to the house.

"Ooooh a threesome eh Rubes? Aren't you lucky…" then remarked Yang, smirking while Ruby's cheeks became full red again.

"Bad sister!" Ruby said as Yang carried Weiss and placed her on her shoulder while Ruby punched her arm.

They too went back to the house, with Yang laughing and Ruby pouting.

* * *

"Blake! Stop fantasizing!" screamed Jaune as Blake had gone static and is currently thinking of smut fanfic ideas. He was shaking her violently, trying to get her back to reality. They were currently on the floor; Blake having Jaune's Scroll on her right hand while she's in Jaune's arms.

* * *

 **Okay that totally went off from the things I said at the introductions…**

 **Nora: You just wanted me to make out with Ruby didn't you?!**

 **Correction: I wanted you be shipped with her, but that's an answer as well**

 **Nora: AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!**

 **IT JUST CAME TO MY MIND I'M SORRY!**

 **Nora: Her lips were sweet too…**

 **See? You really had feelings for her!**

 **Nora: All because of you!**

 **Well we'll just see how it works out from here…**

 **-Harvest**


	21. Chapter 21

**FINALLY GOT THE URGE TO TYPE!**

 **My apologies for this late one…school has already started a month ago and I got busy that I didn't have the time to both watch anime AND type fanfiction.**

 **Priorities aside, have this chapter, and excuse me for I am currently running away from the warfreak that is Nora Valkyrie.**

 **Nora: I WILL SMASH HARVEST!**

 **CRAP! GOTTA GO!**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Nora is having a dilemma. School had already started a few weeks ago. Nora is having a dilemma. They're already second years. Nora is having a dilemma. She's not acting the way she used to be. Nora is having a dilemma.

She believes her feelings that bloomed during the summer are true.

She is having feelings for a certain red head, who happens to be the leader of one of the best performing teams at Beacon Academy, in terms of on-the-field operations, of course.

Back to the issue at hand, Ren knows about her current problem, yet decided not to assist her in solving as to not make things worse.

Nora felt that Ren is punishing her for being uncontrollable. They've had this argument before, during that time she kissed Ruby during an UNO match.

They don't let their argument be seen publicly, they don't want it to be obvious, so they try to resolve it privately. When Ren is angry, he decides to not give Nora the attention she wants.

And right now, Ren seems very angry.

And Nora seems distressed, very distressed.

Her thoughts were eating her alive.

"What if I can't resolve this on my own?!" she muttered to herself, as she entered her next class.

And there she saw Ruby, happily chatting with her friends about what they did during the summer. Nora is hoping she won't tell them about the 'accident', and gladly, Ruby didn't.

And, on the other end, Nora saw Weiss, distant, away from her girlfriend's reach. Ever since she and Ren explained what happened Weiss started to distance herself from the red headed leader.

' _Is it my fault?'_ she then thought as she took her seat for classes are about to begin.

She never expected Ren to sit beside her though.

"Ren?!" she whispered in an alarming tone. Ren then looked at the shocked woman and simply smiled.

Nora blushed and looked back at the direction of their teacher, Professor Peach, the one teacher rumored to be always missing.

If Professor Port was their teacher on the study of Grimm, Professor Peach, the 'disappearing teacher', is their teacher on that subject now that their sophomores.

All throughout her introduction and early lesson, Nora couldn't help but stare at Ruby, clearly noticing that she's copying notes AND in sadness.

Ren looked at Nora and smiled; he knew that she could be so concerned towards a person.

' _Oh crap I think it's my fault! Technically its Harvest's fault but still! This is my doing! And Harvest intended this to happen!'_ she then thought, again, overthinking about her current situation.

And yes, it is partly, or half my fault…

Anyway as she kept on staring, Ren then tapped her on the shoulder.

Nora got surprised and quickly looked at him.

"Please Nora," he whispered, as to not interrupt Professor Peach's lecture "don't let your thoughts get the best of you…I'm not mad anymore, okay?" he said, ending his statement with a smile.

Nora blushed again. "I deserve an explanation later…" she then replied, and Ren simply nodded as he listened to their teacher's lecture.

Now knowing that Ren isn't mad at her anymore, she got filled with newfound determination.

' _I'll have to confront Ruby then! And apologize to Weiss! No matter how many she would need!'_ she thought, and being so pumped she actually understood the whole lesson, much to everyone's surprise.

* * *

' _It shouldn't be like this! Although it's not my fault, why am I being burdened by what Nora did to me? Jeez this is hard!'_ thought Ruby, scratching her head furiously and burying her face on the book present at the table. She is currently at the library, studying; an excuse for her to not be near Weiss, and to the others as well.

Ruby noticed that though, about Weiss distancing herself.

"Aww Weiss…I'm sorry…" she muttered softly, tears in her eyes.

"Ruby…?" a soft voice then called out her name. Ruby recognized that voice, of course she does, and she never really expected that voice to be so soft and sound so caring.

She looked towards the direction of the voice, and although her eyes filled with tears they widened. "Nora?" she said softly, shocked and alarmed.

Nora then saw Ruby in disarray. She knelt down, clutching both of her hands.

"I'm so sorry Ruby! I'm so sorry about this! This shouldn't have happened if it weren't for me!" Nora said.

"N-Nora! Quiet down!" Ruby then said softly as a few students present in the library are now staring at them.

Nora then looked at her, smiling, with tears running down her face, and trying her best not to cry out loud.

Ruby then stood up, urging Nora to do so as well, and once she did, she hugged her.

Ren was outside the library and seeing that the problem seems to have been resolved, he smiled and went to the cafeteria.

"Let's go to the rooftop, shall we?" Ruby then whispered calmly into the other girl's ear. Nora, amidst the hug, nodded and they hurried to the rooftop.

They didn't notice that Weiss was at the library and she heard what Nora said to Ruby, and she felt the sadness in her words. Her heart was panged, and she felt guilty.

And she is deciding whether to forget Ruby or not.

* * *

Nora and Ruby are now at the rooftop, and Nora's currently crying. Truly, she couldn't handle this burden.

I feel sorry for her…poor Nora…

Ruby was trying her best to calm her down, for a simple hug was not enough.

"I'm sorry…I'm very sorry…I'm terribly sorry…I'm so…so…sorry…" Nora kept on speaking over and over again. Ruby felt the sadness as well.

"Nora…it's not your fault…it was never yours…I never knew I was _that_ attractive…" then said Ruby, trying to make the current situation, lighter.

Nora giggled a bit and looked at Ruby. The other girl then wiped her tears. "No matter what happens, Nora, I won't ever be mad at you…" then added Ruby and Nora had a smile on her face. "Thank you…for understanding…" replied Nora.

"We'll try our best to make this situation clear…honestly, the only lead I have about you kissing me is because you found me…attractive." explained Ruby.

"I sorta developed a crush on you…" admitted Nora.

"Oh dear…" then replied Ruby, her face fully becoming red. She knelt down and covered her flustered face with her hood. "I-I'm so flattered…"

Nora then laughed. She was feeling better.

She knelt down and cupped Ruby's cheeks. Ruby looked at her, and was greeted by a sweet smile. Her face was now as red as a tomato.

"Ruby, this really needs to stop…I'm ruining your relationship with Weiss…" she then said, in all seriousness.

"I-I know, Nora, but I don't know how to do it…I'm so confused!" said Ruby, hiding her face again with the hood.

Nora then removed the hood and cupped Ruby's cheeks again. "I'll be here for you if she ever…does what I think she might do, okay?"

Ruby then smiled at her. "Thank you Nora…" But the fact that Weiss might break up with her is something she fears.

* * *

I can't sleep. Well, there's the reason I'm at the library at 11 pm in the evening. Studying for a long test tomorrow isn't gonna help me fall asleep, and the other reason, not gonna help either.

And that other reason is Ruby. The reason I can't fall asleep; Ruby.

Honestly I don't know why I'm distancing myself from her. As a couple, I should be helping her with her problem, helping resolve it and not run away from her!

And I shouldn't have second thoughts about our relationship. I don't want to end it, nor do I want to forget her. I don't want to let her go, because if I did, I'll be all alone again, swallowed by my own thoughts.

I don't want the loneliness. I don't really like the cold.

Well if you grew up, you grow resistant to it, right?

These words aren't coming into my brain, I'm gonna fuck up tomorrow…

Language, Schnee! You've become a disgrace to your father!

I can't really say that, and I can't really help it; I've become a disgrace to Ruby.

I think it's time for me to sleep…

* * *

How was your date with Glynda during Valentine's Day Ozpin?

"It was splendid, and I thank you for making that happen." He replied, sipping coffee from his mug. Although he preferred tea, coffee is his second favorite.

A woman then entered his office, a very angry one at that point.

We both looked around and saw Nora in a black shirt that says "Boop" and pink shorts.

"What the hell was that Harvest?!" she screamed.

"Now, now Miss Valkyrie, I am sure that Harvest here has an explanation on why he did that to you and Miss Rose…" Ozpin then explained, urging for me to tell Nora everything I just told him.

"Well?" she asked, still enraged at what I did. Her arms crossed, and her cheeks a bit pouty.

This is the consequence of giving you the power to break the 4th wall…

"Heh. You're fault. Now explain." She then said sharply.

Alright, alright…

I made this problem of yours to make this story of mine have a plot and not just a bunch of poorly written, or if not, disgustingly written chapters so that the readers who expected a fucking lot from this story would somehow enjoy it, even if its partially enjoyable for them.

"Is that all?" Nora asked. I nodded, and noticing her arms lowering and mood changing, I calmed myself from the tension she gave earlier.

"I see that your problem with Harvest has now been resolved. Now it's up to the both of you to resolve the problem that was made. I bid you both good luck." He simply said. I nodded at him. "Thank you" Nora replied.

With a snap of my fingers I returned back to my home, safely, and without injuries.

* * *

 **Whew! That self insert part was not needed…well that's the consequence of giving a character the power to break the 4** **th** **wall, sorry about that guys…**

 **-Harvest**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well then...I gues this would be the first time that I'd type using a tablet...man this is gonna be hard...and frustrating...**

 **Nora: I'm with you Harvest!**

 **Wish me luck...**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"Weiss...I am very sorry for the trouble that I have caused you two!" said Nora, bowing deeply down in front of the Ice Queen. Weiss was taken aback, yet she let the girl explain herself.

She did saw Ruby behind Nora, just a few inches away. She gave her a warm smile, and Ruby hid at a corner. Weiss sighed: she couldn't help her now can't she?

But maybe, she can try to resolve this problem.

"Nora...stand straight..." Weiss somewhat ordered, whereareas Nora obediently followed.

"I understand the fact that we are all hormonial teens, of course I do, and I do understand the sexual curiousity we all possess...so as much as possible, I don't want this to happen again, okay? Besides, I know Ren's been worried as hell for you..." explained Weiss, which made Nora's eyes to widen. Never has she seen Weiss being so...concerned to someone and not just that, she also tried to understand the situation.

 _'Its because of Ruby isn't it?'_ then thought Nora. It wasn't really a question, much more of a rhetorical one, but she does believe that that's the answer as to why Weiss changed massively.

She looked behind her and saw Ruby hiding in the corner. They were at the hallways somewhere in Beacon, and they just so happen to encounter Weiss walking all alone.

Ruby then showed herself, and walked timidly towards Weiss.

Nora then looked back at Weiss and smiled at her. "Thank you! Thank you very much for understanding! If you need aid in something, feel free to call me!" then said Nora, offering help as to make up for what she did.

Weiss smiled back. "Nora...it is fine..." she replied.

"I'm off to go see Ren now! Bye!" said Nora, as she ran forward, departing from the scene. Weiss waved back. She then looked back to Ruby.

Her hood was on her head, and she is looking down panged with guilt.

Weiss bent her knees and looked up once she did so just to see Ruby's face.

"You know I can't see your face, right?" then asked Weiss, giggling sweetly.

Ruby shook her head, and was about to speak when suddenly Weiss stood up and removed her hood. She then cupped both of Ruby's cheeks.

"W-Weiss?!" Ruby said, clearly in shock.

"You dolt...I missed you too, you know..." said Weiss softly. Ruby blushed at how near their faces are to each other, yet she never really minded that.

In all honesty, she missed her too.

"Weiss...I-I'm sorry as well..." began Ruby, as both their noses touched.

"Ruby, you did nothing wrong, okay? And I did become jealous because of that but all of it doesn't matter now for it has already passed, and I now have you, again..." then explained Weiss, and Ruby's cheeks turned red even more.

Weiss then kissed her in the lips. Ruby accepted it, her hands went to the other girl's waists.

* * *

"Wow...we haven't been talking to each other..." said Yang as she went to Blake's side and sat down. Both are at the library: Yang being instructed to study by her lovely girlfriend and Blake simply reading a new novel. She had already finished the 50 Shades trilogy, and boy did she have so much fun.

"Really?" then asked Blake, looking at Yang with a smile. Yang smiled at her back and opened her book.

"Economics?" Blake asked again, as though it wasn't obvious. Yang simply nodded.

"Pyrrha already helped me earlier with the harder parts, I am simply doing a rerun of all the topics..." Yang explained, and Blake looked at the book.

Clearly, this girl has also changed. Blake smiled at that thought.

"Oobleck isn't our teacher at that subject, right?" asked Yang, but not looking at the direction of Blake. Blake on the other hand, pondered about it.

"I do believe its Professor Karp..." she said. Yang smiled.

"Now that's nice..." she said and Blake giggled, the laughter being infectious.

"Indeed" Blake simply answered.

"It seems that I haven't prepared for that test, even though the professor had already told us about it..." said Blake. Yang then looked at her in shock.

"Wow this is new..." she simply remarked, and both of them laughed again.

"What about Jaune?" she then asked. Blake then closed the book she's reading and she smiled at Yang.

"I was supposed to study with him, but when I saw him studying alone in his team's dorm and looking so determined...I simply decided to not disturb him..."

Yang just smiled at her. "What?" asked Blake.

"I bet you got turned on~" she teased. Blake blushed and looked away.

"I-I think he's adorable when he's determined...not that I find him adorable every single day..." she said, with the matching crossed arms, pouty face, and red cheeks pose.

Yang then placed her elbow on the table, and her hand on her cheek, a smirk present in her face.

"Aww~look at you acting all tsundere and shit~"

Blake blew off some steam, and Yang softly laughed.

"Alright enough with the teasing..." she then said, on a much more serious tone.

Blake then timidly looked back and stared at the book she was reading earlier.

"Hey Yang, I need help in studying..." she then requested. Yang smiled.

"Alright then, Blakey!" she replied, determination filling her whole form, and Blake smiling at her ever dashing face.

* * *

"Oz, I need some time with you in private..." said Glynda as she stepped inside Ozpin's office, located at the CCT of the Kingdom of Vale, well the whole tower is his office.

"Aren't we in private now, dear Glynda?" asked Ozpin. Glynda blushed, and is a bit irritated but she let it slide.

"I have some concerns...regarding the two of us..." she softly said, but Ozpin heard it clearly.

He then paused the fight between Pyrrha and Penny, where one disaster lead to another. Fortunately, they averted the threat of a massive Grimm invasion and they're still searching for the masterminds behind it.

Penny, the first robot that has Aura made by the Atlas military, has been fully repaired and is being used for other purposes.

Back to the situation at hand, Glynda then proceeded to hug the man, although seated. Her arms were wrapped around him, and Ozpin smiled.

"Do you think our relationship's...a bit childish?" she softly asked.

Ozpin sipped coffee from his mug. He will have tea later.

"With all due respect my dear, I believe you're the one who's becoming childish..." he said.

Glynda sighed. "Rude..." she replied. Ozpin chuckled and Glynda smiled.

"Is that your concern?" Ozpin then asked. Glynda kissed his cheek and proceeded to break away from the hug that she originally gave.

"That is all..." she said, as she then began to walk out of the office. "Feel free to come to my room later for some tea."

And with that, Glynda entered the elevator to transport her back down.

An icon then popped on his monitor, followed by another.

One was bearing the icon of the CCT on Atlas, and the other of Vale, more specifically, a Scroll.

"You called for us, Professor?" asked the one with the Atlas icon.

"Yes, I did, Miss Adel." replied Ozpin.

"What's it all about?" then asked the one with the icon of a Scroll.

"Well, Miss Valkyrie, its my concerns regarding the ships."

"I'm listening..."

"And so am I"

"I was thinking if we could stick to the already established names of the ships?" he proposed.

"Eh, I'm good with it..." said Coco.

"I'm glad you do Miss Adel, you are dismissed." Ozpin replied. The Atlas icon disappeared from his monitor, stating that Coco had already signed off.

"And who proposed the idea?" asked Nora.

"Harvest and I had already discussed it already. He was hoping that you would accept it as well..."

There was silence on the other end, as Ozpin waited for her reply. Nora is well informed about the already established ship names.

"Well he does have a reputation of being a self proclaimed "shipmaster" so sure, why not. You'll discard the list then?"

"Yes, I will, Miss Valkyrie, thank you for understanding..." and with that, Nora signed off.

* * *

 **Heads up fellas!**

 **Requiem and I will be working on a new League of Legends fic...**

 **-Harvest**


	23. Chapter 23-Greek Fire chapter

**Update on that League of Legends fanfic Requiem and I are gonna make: it's all fucked up, but we're connecting the little dots and pieces…**

 **Nah screw that, I'm just gonna make it as a one shot and post it on DeviantArt, since it was a request from our friend.**

 **This chapter of Purrs of Arc would mostly focus on Greek Fire, so yeah, haters gonna hate!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 23-Greek Fire chapter**

Yang isn't really fond of the rain, heck, she even dislikes it because she can't do activities outside. She was supposed to train alongside Nora and Cardin, yes, that idiot of a brute, for some good old fashioned MMA style of combat outside the Academy's training rooms.

Yang did find the simulations fun and the bots very entertaining to end, but nothing beats the smell of fresh air and cool wind as you kick someone's butt.

So, instead of changing to her usual outfit, she stayed inside the team's dorm to fix herself up: brushing her teeth, fixing her messy and glorious blonde hair, looking at the mirror to see if her orange tank top with her symbol on it and black shorts look appealing, and a bit of stretching.

Once she got outside of the bathroom of their dorm, the rain started to fall hard. It isn't a storm though: there were no winds and no hint of horrible lightning in the sky.

"Aw jeez…" muttered Yang in a very soft voice since everyone in the dorm are still asleep. She smiled at how goofy looking and content the people in this dorm are. There's Ruby and Weiss cuddling each other at the bottom bunk, providing each other some body heat, and then there's Jaune and Blake in a similar position, who are below Yang's bunk.

She looks at the clock on Weiss's bedside table: it was only 6:30 am. "Sure am lucky that today is a Saturday…" she muttered again, and then she thought of a great idea.

' _Maybe Pyrrha's already awake? She does have her morning jogs like I do, only difference is I do the jogs on Mondays and Fridays and she does it everyday…'_ Yang thought, and she walked out of the dorm to enter the opposite one: JNPR's dorm.

* * *

She didn't bother knocking; she opened the door slowly as to not disturb its inhabitants. To her surprise, she only saw Pyrrha, in her combat outfit, on her bed, reading a book.

Based on her observations, Jaune is right about the placement of the beds of his teammates: the leader has his bed nearest to the door, Pyrrha's beside it, opposite of Pyrrha's is Ren's and beside it is Nora's. If there were times where the beds of Team JNPR are in other positions, that's because Jaune likes to change the position of their bed every now and then, to know the comfort zones of his teammates, although the only person in their team who isn't always comfortable in one spot is Nora Valkyrie.

Ridiculous and a bit childish it may seem to Yang, she has to congratulate Jaune for being an effective leader.

She closed the door softly and approached Pyrrha. The other girl looked up from what she was reading and she smiled. "Where did the two go?" asked Yang, clearly pertaining to both Ren and Nora. "Nora told Ren that she wanted to spar with him in hand to hand combat, so they changed and went to the training rooms." explained Pyrrha, her voice calm and soothing. "Wonder how that would turn out…" said Yang, making Pyrrha giggle.

She was originally leaning her back to the wall for she was sitting upright and reading a book, but now, she let Yang sit behind her to place her head on a much more 'softer' spot. Yang's arms then went around Pyrrha's stomach and she sniffed her autumn colored hair, although red would be much more appropriate.

"I take that you like the scent?" asked Pyrrha. Yang didn't answer, and she just sniffed even more, making Pyrrha blush and smile. "I'll take that as a yes…" she then said, only hearing the inhales and exhales of Yang and tightening of her arms and the sudden warmth. She continued to read her book. After a few minutes of sweet silence, Yang stopped sniffing Pyrrha's hair, much to the other girl's disappointment.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Yang. Pyrrha then noticed that she's still wearing her combat outfit, but decided not to change. Yang's right leg then went underneath her red sash. "Well, I was supposed to spar with Weiss outside today...she said she wanted to test out the cheap Fire Dust she bought with Ruby yesterday, at the Emerald Forest." explained Pyrrha. "Maybe she'll use it against Grimm? Or does she want to spar with me outside because she wanted some kind of terrain handicap?" she then continued. "Maybe both, or she wanted to see if she is capable of burning the whole forest…" replied Yang, making Pyrrha laugh. It was music to her own ears. Yang continued. "Either way, even if it didn't rain today, you'll end up in the forest alone: Weiss is currently happy cuddling Ruby."

Pyrrha let out a low, knowing hum, and she smiled. _'At least I get to do this with Yang…'_ she thought. Yang then continued her business of sniffing the scent out of Pyrrha's hair. She has smelled it before, but only now did she got addicted to it. Pyrrha enjoyed it nonetheless, until Yang found a way to her neck and kissed it.

* * *

"Y-Yang!" Pyrrha then said in an alarmed tone, as she quickly closed the book she was reading, taking note of what page she left. "Oh I'm sorry…" said Yang, and as she was about to go back to sniffing her hair Pyrrha held both of her hands that were at her stomach. "D-Don't stop...I got surprised sorry…" then said Pyrrha, and the blonde haired girl took it as a go sign.

"Is this the first time you've felt it? But haven't we done this before?" then asked Yang, blowing into Pyrrha's right ear. "You mean...during our date?" she said, remembering Feb 14 of last year, her words were cautious, and her cheeks burning red. She felt Yang nod to her response. "You gave me hickeys, and a _very good time_ " said Pyrrha, emphasizing some of the words "but that's about it..." she continued. Yang chuckled. "I do am glad that we got to remove or rather 'conceal' those hickeys in no time, if it stayed, who knew what might happen…" said Yang, as she placed her head on Pyrrha's right shoulder.

"Well I do believe I am sensitive when it comes to intimate contact…" Pyrrha concluded. "All the more reason I should tease you~" Yang remarked, and as she kissed her neck again Pyrrha stifled a moan. "Don't hold back...come on Pyr~" then cajoled Yang. The other girl got surprised. _'Only Jaune calls me by that name!'_ she thought in alarm. "H-How did you know o-o-of my nickname?" asked Pyrrha. Yang then stopped her kissing to answer.

"I heard Jaune talking in his sleep last night; he was saying things like training and tests...looks like he had a tiring day with you…" explained Yang. Pyrrha then calmed down, thanking Oum that she didn't force Jaune to tell her that nickname, like what she did to Ruby during the summer.

Yang then resumed back to kissing Pyrrha at her neck, and since she can't hold back anymore, she decided to give Pyrrha one nice hickey. "Aah~!" moaned Pyrrha as she felt the contact of Yang's lips, teeth and tongue to her skin. Her hands turned to fists, and she dared not to fidget too much.

After she made the hickey, Yang thought it wasn't enough, so she gave her another. "Y-Yang...e-enough…" pleaded Pyrrha in the middle of the hickey being given. Yang then finished it, so Pyrrha now has two hickeys. She was having deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling heavily, and Yang felt Pyrrha becoming hot, much to her likeness since it got a lot colder than a few minutes ago. "You made me exhausted…" said Pyrrha, leaning back her head onto Yang's left shoulder. The other girl simply chuckled.

* * *

Pyrrha then positioned herself facing Yang: currently kneeling and her hands covered by long gloves at Yang's cheeks, giving her warmth. "I like the color of your eyes, Yang; they're so exotic, so beautiful, so stunning…" said Pyrrha, lost in Yang's gaze. Yang have her hands holding Pyrrha's arms, and she was staring at her as well. The words sunk through Yang, and she kept replaying it in her mind. She felt so, special.

"Hey when I gave you your hickeys, didn't you tell me to not stop earlier?" asked Yang, tilting her head to the right. Pyrrha realized this, and she blushed. She removed her hands from Yang's cheeks and placed it on her sides, somewhat hugging herself. "I-I was simply holding you back as to not get c-carried away..." then explained Pyrrha a matter-of-factly although stuttering. She was looking away. "And I thought you're just going to kiss my neck non-stop, I like it that way…" she continued. Yang was caught off guard of what she said, but clearly understood. "Right...I'm sorry…" she then said.

Pyrrha then looked back at her and cupped her face once more, thankful that her girlfriend understood her. "No need to apologize, my dear~" she replied, using a sweet tone that Yang very much enjoyed hearing. "Aw shucks…" replied Yang, intended for Pyrrha to laugh, and laugh she did, and afterwards she pressed her lips unto Yang's own. As the rain continued outside, the people at Beacon Academy felt cold, but not these two lovebirds. Yang's Semblance somewhat activated to provide much more heat to both of their bodies as the kiss continues. Once it ended, so did her Semblance.

"That was _thrilling_ …" remarked Yang, emphasizing the word, her eyes glittering at some sort. "Indeed" replied Pyrrha, noticing her eyes. "Well you seem to be lovestruck…" she then added with a giggle. Yang laughed alongside her as Pyrrha went back to the same position as before.

* * *

Yang woke up feeling completely at peace. She didn't realize she had already fallen asleep, using her girlfriend's head as some sort of pillow but still maintaining her balance. Her arms are still around Pyrrha, and she examined her surroundings. Ren and Nora have already entered the dorm, both of them covered by a blanket and is currently having a very private conversation. There were soft giggles that came from Nora.

And the rain hasn't stopped yet. Yang appreciated at how the two knew privacy, and didn't bother waking her and Pyrrha up.

Yet, she wonders what time it is.

She looked, carefully, as to not wake Pyrrha up, at her right to see the digital clock at the bedside table beside Jaune's bed, which is identical to Weiss's own. "Holy shit it's already 8…" muttered Yang softly, as to not disturb Ren and Nora. She smiled at herself though: having a nap for almost two hours felt very relaxing. Pyrrha then moved, her sleeping form wanting to find something much more comfortable. Yang heard her grunting a bit, so she complied. After Pyrrha stopped moving, feeling pretty much content, Yang saw a smile form on her sleeping lover's face.

Yang enjoyed these kinds of moments between her and Pyrrha. This is why she felt peace: she was at the comfort of the one she truly loves. She's happy that she could provide Pyrrha with all the love and care that she truly deserves, and needed.

Although their relationship was a total trainwreck at the beginning, she can feel it improving, becoming much more stronger each day.

* * *

 **(Here's a bit of Knightshade)**

Blake was mixing the mushroom soup in the pot slowly when Jaune came back. He went to the two dorms to inform them that breakfast is ready, since the school cafeteria opens at 10 am. Both of them were glad that the fridge at the dining room beside Team CFVY's former dorm isn't empty.

Well, it's because they both went to the grocery store yesterday to buy what they needed.

"Well Blake, is the soup ready? The others told me that they're just gonna fix themselves up." Jaune then said, hugging Blake from behind. "A little more...thanks for teaching me how to cook it last night…" said Blake, as Jaune kissed her left cheek. "You're welcome~" he replied, in a tone so sweet, Blake had a blush, but she smiled.

"Hey Jaune," Blake then said, while Jaune let out a soft "Hm?" as a reply. "Didn't you told me that you had a bag full of sandwiches at your dorm? Where are they now?" asked Blake. "Oh that? Well I took it home to Mistral during Christmas last year. Out of 30 sandwiches, two were left. I was actually lucky to have it as a snack for me and Pyrrha once we started the trip." he explained.

"Lucky? Why would you even-oh right...Nora…" Blake then said, making Jaune chuckle. She then closed the stove and Jaune went to get 8 bowls: one for each and every one of them. As Jaune handed out a bowl, Blake then asked another question. "How about that book you're reading?"

Blake then filled the bowl and handed it back to Jaune, as he handed another and put the first one on the table. "Oh you mean 'Ghosts of Onyx'? I also took it home to Mistral, where it rightfully belongs, since I'm already done reading it." he then said. Blake simply nodded as one by one the bowls were filled and placed on the table.

The table is already set, now they wait for their friends, who arrived as soon as the two of them were done with the preparations.

* * *

 **Oh look, I finished a 2,000 word chapter for who knows how many days! Rejoice!**

 **The Greek Fire part was fun to do! Those cute moments between Yang and Pyrrha...so precious…**

 **For anyone who wants to know my name on DeviantArt, its ArgentMoon**

 **-Harvest**


	24. Chapter 24

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **-Harvest**

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

"Weiss, Weiiiisssss" whispered Ruby unto her sleeping girlfriend's ear. Weiss just mumbled nonsense out of her mouth as she covered her face with the blanket they're both using.

Ruby smiled at how adorable she looks, but she needs to wake up, for preparations are needed to be done. She tapped her shoulder, yet still no result of Weiss waking up came.

"Weiss, you need to wake up~" whispered Ruby in a soft voice, one that was also sweet. Weiss then removed the blanket from her face and went to Ruby's side, with her eyes still close. "What is it...Ruby?" Weiss softly spoke, still dreaming.

Ruby kissed her forehead and replied softly "It's my sister's birthday today, and I need help in preparing...I'm thinking of it being a simple celebration…" and as she said that, Weiss giggled and opened her eyes. "I thought you were going to borrow money from me, but nonetheless, I'll still help you…" she replied.

Ruby smiled at her and went up, rushing towards the bathroom to prepare.

Weiss just watched her go as she sat up and leaned her back to the wall. She's still feeling tired but she tried to fight off the sleep.

She then looked at her left, to the other bunk where she sees Jaune waking and sitting up, his back leaned on the wall whilst Blake on top of him, sleeping peacefully. Well, now she's on his lap, because of his position.

"Its Yang's birthday, huh?" he drowsily said, yawning afterwards. Weiss smiled at him and nodded slowly. "What time is it even?" he asked, and Weiss looked at her digital clock. "It's 6 in the morning…" replied Weiss.

Jaune then chuckled. "Ruby's quite the early bird when it comes to a very important event huh?" he said. Weiss just nodded. "Hear that Blake? It's your partner's birthday…" he whispered into Blake's cat ears. The answer came into those ears twitching and a soft purr. Blake then turned around, as arms wrapped around her, content found in her sleeping face. She was now leaning back at Jaune's chest, yet still asleep.

"I don't even see the sun rising yet…" muttered Weiss, as Jaune just rubbed Blake's head.

The bathroom door opened, and out came Ruby wearing a red nightgown, only temporary and a towel placed on her head, wiping her hair.

She sat beside Weiss as she kissed her cheek, again. "Wake up, sleepyhead~" she said, and Weiss giggled. She then went out of the bed, stretched and went to smell her breath. She got startled at the smell and she quickly rushed in the bathroom, with Ruby giggling as she did so.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Although she would normally get up and open the door, this time she didn't, since she's in the comfort of Yang's arms and warmth. The knocking continued, but it wasn't even that annoying to begin with.

Yang then muttered something gibberish as the knocking continued. She smiled and stood up, quietly as to not wake her up and the other inhabitants of the room.

Pyrrha guessed that the person behind this door is Ruby, and would be asking if Yang is in here. ' _That adorable cookie…'_ thought Pyrrha, giggling as she opened the door. Her hunch was right: Ruby was the one knocking, and is now currently at her stomach.

Pyrrha hugged her gently, as Ruby looked up, her small arms around the taller girl as well. "Good morning!" she stated happily. Pyrrha smiled back. "Good morning…" she replied back, in a much softer tone. She was still sleepy.

"Is Yang there?" she asked. Pyrrha nodded. "Is she asleep?" again, Pyrrha nodded. Ruby then smiled at her. "Well that's good! Its her birthday today, so I was wondering if you could help me with the preparations." she explained. Pyrrha's eyes widened at the mention of her girlfriend's birthday and she smiled.

"How can I help?" she asked. Ruby thought about it for a moment or two, head burying into Pyrrha's stomach. She was wearing her orange pajamas.

"Well, since I could only think of buying a cake for her…" Ruby then said, still thinking of what to do.

"How about I come with you? I'll buy a gift for her...what does she like?" Pyrrha then offered, and Ruby smiled. "So I have Weiss and you to accompany me!" she exclaimed, but not loud since the other inhabitants of JNPR's dorm are still asleep.

"Well...if it's a gift...she isn't really a materialist, so maybe just give her something special, one that she'll treasure forever…" at this point, she wasn't looking at Pyrrha, instead, her head was looking at the ground, thoughts eating her, her smile ghostly in manner.

"Ruby?" then called out Pyrrha, and Ruby raised her head. "Something wrong?" she asked. Ruby smiled and shook her head. "I just remembered how Yang enjoyed her birthdays by just spending it with us: her family." she explained.

* * *

"Awww that's so sweet~" then said a voice behind Pyrrha, yet she smiled as familiar arm wrapped around her stomach, one warmer than Ruby's own.

Pyrrha got surprised a bit, and then smiled as Yang gave her a kiss in her right cheek. Ruby felt Yang's arms as well. "O-Oh dear! H-Hi Yang!" she said, startled at her sister's appearance.

"Don't worry, Rubes: gift or not, I'm content with you guys around~" she then said, making Pyrrha blush. Ruby then removed her arms from Pyrrha and smiled at them.

"So can I come?" asked Yang, as she placed her head on Pyrrha's right shoulder. "B-But Yang! I-It's your birthday! You should stay here while we prepare for your celebration!" protested Ruby. At this point, the door behind her opened and out came Jaune. "Good morning Jaune!" greeted Pyrrha. "Good morning…" he replied a bit drowsily.

He then patted Ruby's head, one Yang did not expect. "We'll handle the preparations while you buy anything that'll be needed, okay?" he then offered, and Ruby looked at him, eyes shining. Jaune chuckled and looked at Yang. "Happy birthday Yang, how old are you now?" he then said, and Yang smiled at him.

"I'm 19 now, and thanks vomit boy~" she replied in a teasing tone, making Jaune laugh, and Ruby followed, alongside Pyrrha and Yang.

"Well," then said Jaune "I guess you should all be going: Weiss is getting ready inside, Blake's still asleep, and I must talk to Ren and Nora now since we're gonna get preparations done…" he continued.

"I'll make the banners!" then exclaimed a voice from the JNPR's dorm. Jaune chuckled, and called out "You'll need as much help as I do, Nora, better wake Ren up!" he then said, in a not so loud but also not so soft voice. Nora giggled and proceeds to do what her fearless leader told her to.

"Alright then, Operation: Best Birthday Ever is a go!" said Ruby.

* * *

"Hey Yang! Over here!" ushered Pyrrha, pointing to a diamond ring displayed. She and Yang decided to split up from Ruby and Weiss who are busy buying some food, while the two of them decided to have a "date", which is just Pyrrha's excuse to buy a gift.

Pyrrha was wearing a grey longsleeve, with a comfortable black shirt inside, dark blue pants and some sneakers, and her hair isn't tied nor is she wearing a circlet; she just let it flow straightly down.

Yang, on the other hand, wears a black hoodie with a plain yellow shirt inside, skinny jeans, and sneaker that matches Pyrrha's own. She smiled at the ring that Pyrrha pointed out.

"Its for our wedding~" whispered Yang in Pyrrha's ear, hands in her hoodie pockets, and the other girl giggled.

"Why are we here again?" asked Yang, looking at the other displays the jewelry shop has to offer. All she could see are very expensive items, and very good looking rings.

She didn't notice the woman on the first display counter, where the exquisite diamond ring was, gave a black case to Pyrrha, mouthing a silent "Thank you" as she payed her the correct amount. She also didn't notice Pyrrha texting on her Scroll, telling Ruby that she successfully bought the gift.

Yang then turned around, and then she saw Pyrrha at the exit, smiling as she went out. "Oh she's flirting huh?" muttered Yang as she, too, went out of the exit.

Once she came out, a cold wind blew, making Yang put her hood on her head. Pyrrha's hair was flowing with the wind, making Yang's cheeks burn red at how perfect the sight was for her.

"Turn around…" said Pyrrha, and Yang smiled as she saw a black case. "I think I know where this is going~" she teased, earning yet another sweet giggle from Pyrrha.

She did what she was told to. Pyrrha then took out the necklace from the black case, placed the black case inside Yang's left hoodie pocket as she puts the necklace on her. Afterwards, Yang fixed her hair, so that it won't tangle with the lace.

She then felt arms wrap around her. Yang smiled as she turned back around, nose to nose with the love of her life. "It's a custom made necklace; your emblem is what I showed them…" she explained, as she looked at the piece.

Yang then touched the piece, and raised it to eye level. "Its wonderful, Pyr, thank you." she said, rewarding her with a kiss, as both her hands are on Pyrrha's waists.

"Happy birthday Yang!" exclaimed Pyrrha afterwards, and Yang laughed, as she held hands with her while their date continues.

* * *

"Ruby, is a cake and some chicken wings seriously enough?" asked Weiss, as the two of them proceeded to the docks, for the last ride back to Beacon. It's already 5:30 pm, and it's the last airship ride to Beacon, for in the next hours, it's gonna be packed.

"Come on Weiss: you have four bottles of soda there!" then replied Ruby, an ever cheerful smile plastered onto her adorable face.

Weiss is wearing a white buttoned dress, which is military looking and Ruby is wearing her slayer outfit, the one she uses for outdoor escapades such as this one.

"Not only are they unhealthy, but they seem...bland. Don't you want something, exquisite?" she then somewhat requested.

"Weiss, it's alright: I told you that Yang prefers to have simple celebrations! Also, the chicken wings are of the spicy variant! It's gonna be alright!" she then told Weiss, making the other girl silent as they boarded the airship. There they saw Pyrrha and Yang standing next to each other, laughing and joking. Ruby did notice something silver on her sister's neck.

She smiled as she approached the two of them, with Weiss following behind her.

"Hey there sis!" then said Yang. Ruby smiled at her.

"Hey Snow Angel, what's with the daze?" then asked Yang, as Weiss appeared next to Ruby. She looked up at her. "Oh uh...nothing, Yang…" she replied. Yang chuckled as she took the food they bought from Ruby. "Go ahead, talk to her." whispered Yang into Ruby's ear, and her little sister simply nodded.

As Weiss was walking, bit by bit, away from the three of them, being eaten by her thoughts when Ruby suddenly appeared in front of her. "Oh hey, Ruby. Any problem?" she asked, and Ruby pointed at the plastic bag of soda bottles. Weiss gave her a questioning look, before she handed it over to Ruby.

Ruby then carefully gave it to Pyrrha, for it not to explode later, and then using her Semblance, she went in front of Weiss again.

"What is it Ruby?" then asked Weiss, and Ruby just smiled at her. "You okay?" she asked, and Weiss did not expect that question. "W-Well yes I am!" she then replied.

"Come on Weiss: spit it out~" then said Ruby, and Weiss knew that if she won't open up, this would only consume her more.

"How come you are all content with a simple celebration? As a child, before mother's death, we would have grand celebrations and my family would be there. Even now we would have grand birthday celebrations, but, now it's just, me and Winter…" she explained, her voice faltering, and tears starting to form.

Ruby then hugged her, making Weiss's eyes widened. "You miss your mother don't you?" she then asked. The tears then fell. "Y-Yes...s-she's the person I looked up to the most, next to Winter…" she explained, hot tears going out of her eyes. Ruby just continued hugging her, comforting her in any way.

"I miss my mom too, you know…" said Ruby, and Weiss broke away from the hug, her hands on the red head's shoulders. "R-Ruby! I-I didn't mean to...hurt you…" then apologized Weiss, seeing the sad smile present in Ruby's face.

"Wipe those tears, will ya? There are a lot of people here, y'know?" then said Ruby, giggling as she wiped away the heiress' tears.

"You don't have to dwell too much in the past! Think of it this way: your mom is always by your side, watching and guiding you to the correct path. Whatever you do makes her proud and happy!" Ruby said, and Weiss stared at her, shocked to hear such words from a dolt…a lovely dolt.

"Ruby I...thanks...I...I needed that." replied Weiss, now smiling at her, as Ruby continued to wipe her tears.

"Isn't my little sister the optimist?" then remarked Yang, as she said it to Pyrrha. She simply nodded. "Weiss is sure in good hands…" then added Pyrrha.

"Don't worry Weiss! I'll give you the comfort that you so desire!" then exclaimed Ruby with sudden determination. At this, Weiss giggled.

She then hugged Ruby, and the other girl hugged back, smiling.

"Ruby...you are, indeed, a lovely dolt~" then said Weiss, making Ruby chuckle.

* * *

"Happy birthday Yang!" both Teams JNPR and RWB(Y) said as Yang blew the 19 candles on the double layered chocolate mousse cake.

Ren then stood up and with Nora as her assistant, held out 8 bowls as he filled it all with some homemade ramen. Nora served them the bowls, and she told Ren to eat it with them.

"My this is delicious Ren!" exclaimed Pyrrha, while Blake, sitting next to her, had already finished her meal. She burped out loud and then covered her mouth.

Yang laughed. "Didn't know you had it in you, Blake!" she said, making the others laugh. "E-Excuse me?" replied Blake, making all of them to laugh even more.

Ren then happily complied to Blake's craving desires as he took her bowl and gave another fill. Blake's eyes shone and she nodded gratefully at him as she dug in. Jaune, who was seated next to Blake, nervously chuckled.

Weiss giggled at how troubled Jaune's face is, and Ruby noticed this. She smiled. "See that Ren? Harvest is a great shipmaster!" exclaimed Nora softly, as she intertwined her left arm around Ren's right own. The boy simply smiled. Why thank you Nora.

The birthday dinner was lively: they shared stories, there was laughter and merry-making, there were serious conversations and comfort, and of course, the toast of drinks. Ruby was sure wise that she bought soda instead of some light alcohol.

"Hey, Blake: do you have a gift?" then whispered Pyrrha to Blake, in the middle of Jaune's "daunting tales" as a child, to which Nora and Weiss are very much amused.

Blake's cat ears twitched, she thought of it for a moment, trying to recall if she ever made a plan for a gift.

She then remembered it, yet blushed as she looked back at Pyrrha to answer her question.

"I-It's a bit...r-romantic...okay the whole gift is romantic…" said Blake. Pyrrha giggled. "I'll ask her out to a dance…" continued Blake. She expected something harsh from Pyrrha, yet all she got is a pat on the back.

"You are her partner, and she did have feelings for you before, there's nothing bad if we rekindle the flame temporarily, right?" then said Pyrrha, smiling at Blake.

"Thank you!" replied Blake. And so, the festivities continued.

* * *

The party ended at 9:30 pm, where Nora, Ren and Jaune with the help of Weiss were cleaning the dining room next to the former dorm room of Team CFVY.

"Hey Jaune, does Blake has a gift to Yang?" asked Nora, as she was washing the dishes.

Jaune smiled as he and Ren removed the beautiful banners Nora made. "Judging by the smile she had on her face earlier, yes, she has a gift." he replied.

Weiss was wiping the table "Is it better than Pyrrha's necklace?" she asked.

Jaune then folded the banners and placed it on a chair. "Well, I'll let Yang be the judge of that…" he said. Weiss simply smiled and resumed into her cleaning.

"I'll leave the rest to you guys! I must leave…" said Jaune as he exited the room, raising question marks from the three individuals.

* * *

"Pyr, are you okay about this?" asked Yang as she was being dressed by Pyrrha into a fabulous yellow gown. The champion on the other hand was wearing the crimson backless dress she wore during the dance. "Yang, come on: it's your birthday, darling~" said Pyrrha after fixing Yang up. They then went out of Team RWBY's dorm, arms intertwined as Jaune went out of the opposite dorm. They both looked at him and he was wearing a fabulous tuxedo.

"May I escort you to the hall, ladies?" asked Jaune in a very gentlemanly kind of way along with a dashing smile. ' _I swear his teeth just shone!'_ thought Pyrrha, her cheeks burning red at the sight of her team leader.

"Being all charming to my darling Pyr, eh Vomit Boy?" teased Yang, making Jaune nervously chuckle. She then winked at him, making the boy's cheeks to turn a bit red.

He then led the way, while Yang followed with Pyrrha's arm intertwined with her own, giggling.

"Milady, may I have this dance?" then asked Blake, kneeling down, kissing Yang's right hand, wearing a black gown that matches Yang's own. Jaune escorted them at the auditorium, where the dance was held a year ago. Pyrrha was at the balcony along with Jaune, for some open air, and to let the two have fun, even though they both wanted to watch them dance.

Ozpin directly told this to Jaune as a surprise gift for Yang. With the help of Glynda, they both arranged it into a more romantic state.

Yang giggled. "My, of course~" she replied as she helped Blake up, and there arms were placed into position. The music then started.

 **(A/N: At this point, just put Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" on repeat)**

The two then started to dance. They did the occasional waltz as Blake was smiling at Yang.

"What's all of this, Blakey?" asked Yang, giggling as she slowly twirled, ending up entangled into Blake's arms. She whispered "Happy birthday~" and Yang twirled again, back to their original position.

They continued to dance and Jaune saw how Pyrrha's eyes were shining. He chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. Once Pyrrha turned around, Jaune was already kneeling down, offering her hand for a dance. Pyrrha smiled. "I'd be honored…" she said and as Jaune stood up, they too, danced under the pale light of the moon.

"This is nice, isn't it, Yang?" said Blake as she noticed Jaune and Pyrrha dancing as well. Yang then looked at her back to see what Blake was looking at, and she smiled. "Indeed…" replied Yang, and she looked back at her, noticing how Blake's amber eyes seem to be glowing. She smiled once more and they continued their lovely dance.

"So Pyrrha, how's life for you?" asked Jaune once Pyrrha was entangled in his own arms. The champion giggled. "Its been lovely, Jaune. I'm with the most wonderful individual in the whole world, and it means a lot…" she said as she twirled once more, going back to their original position.

"I guess I could say the same…" said Jaune, smiling as the music was about to end. He led Pyrrha to the balcony.

Yang and Blake were now just hugging each other, and slowly turning as the song ended. They too stopped, and are now at each other's hold.

Jaune's arms were around Pyrrha's stomach as they gazed at the moon.

"Just this night…" Pyrrha muttered towards Jaune.

"...let me be with you." continued Blake towards Yang.

* * *

 **Well then, it's done. I guess I'm gonna make a late Halloween chapter, I don't know, I want to give justice to the quick one I made a year ago, heh, I'm a lazy ass bastard.**

 **So anyways, till next ti-*rumble* Nora...what was that?**

 **Nora: Sir! Rose Garden's still fighting back!**

 **Dammit! I'll be there in a moment! We're going to war…**

 **-Harvest**


	25. Chapter 25

**IT'S ALMOST DECEMBER! AND YA KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!**

 **Nora: It's almost time for Christmas? OH YEAAAAAAH!**

 **NO! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR STAR WARS! *unholy screaming***

 **Well yeah, it's almost Christmas, thus I'm writing a new chapter! Screw that Halloween chapter! Bah!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 _"Little red, little red…" said Roman, aiming the end of his cane on her head. He laughed. "Look at you: so helpless and pitiful!" he mocked, laughing even more as she heard something click in his cane. It was loaded._

 _She tried to escape, yet she was too weakened. She looked around and only saw the dissipating remains of Grimm corpses, and her darling Crescent Rose not around. Her friends weren't there as well. She was all alone._

 _"Oh? Looking for someone?" asked Roman, and he laughed again. "Is that all you can do? Cry and call for help? How childish! And you even have the gall to call yourself a huntress? Trying to be the hero that everyone would adore, yet not even able to save herself…" he said, his eyes locking unto hers, and he smiled, having murderous intent. He pulled the trigger._

Ruby woke up sweaty, and in tears. Weiss was already awake for she heard her whimpering and pleading. "Ruby! You're awake!" she said softly, hugging her gently. "W-Weiss?" asked Ruby, still having tears in her eyes. She hugged back. "Weiss...I'm still having nightmares…" she said.

"The horrors of 31st?" Weiss asked, and Ruby nodded. She simply held her. During that time, as expected, another massive Grimm invasion happened, but this time, they were accompanied by forces of the White Fang, led by Adam Taurus alongside Roman Torchwick. What happened afterwards was truly an ugly sight. That is why it was called the Horrors of 31st: there weren't just Grimm corpses, there were also Faunus remains. There were no casualties within Beacon, only fatal injuries. The civilians, however, struggled to survive as well. In the end, Adam Taurus was killed, Torchwick fatally wounded and captured, and the forces Adam brought all slain.

The headmaster of Beacon held a memorial for those civilians who died during this event. It is indeed, a horrific sight, one that the three Kingdoms took as a warning, for an invasion such as that might happen again.

Sienna Khan, current leader of the White Fang, has given a peace treaty to all the Academies, promising that such atrocious acts will never be done again. Yet, this peace treaty is only because of what happened, and there are no news if the White Fang would get the rights they deserve.

"Weiss?" Ruby called, now looking at her Snow Angel. She smiled at her. "I'm here, I'm here…" she simply replied, kissing her forehead. It's already been two months after that horrible event, and little by little, Ruby is recovering.

"Sleep" muttered Ruby as she yawned again and she fell asleep in the arms of an angel, her angel. Weiss simply smiled.

* * *

 _"We could've made the world better, Blake!" he screamed. "These humans are weak! And you let a man such as him bring you down!"_

 _"It's my choice, Adam! He didn't bring me down: he made me stronger! You don't know him, Adam! He's so much stronger than you!" she yelled back, trying to stand up, yet unable to, because of the wound in her stomach, inflicted by Adam himself. The Grimm growled around the three of them. Blake watches as Adam walked towards a weakened Jaune._

 _"You are not worthy of her, you filthy human…" Adam spoke, and removed his blade from his sheathe once more, ready to give the fatal finishing blow. Jaune was kneeling down in exhaustion. His shield battered and sword blunt. "Be gone…" he said again and as he sent the finishing blow, Jaune accepted it, only for his Semblance to activate. Titus has arrived._

 _"You can't win…" she said afterwards, holding a dead Adam in her arms._

Blake woke up, and as she looked at her left, there she saw Jaune sleeping peacefully. She smiled and turned to her right, reminiscing what happened. _'Adam...even in my thoughts, even after we've given you a hero's burial...you still haunt me in my dreams…'_ she thought. Her amber eyes flickered, tears start to form. _'I'm sorry...I miss you…but it's what you deserved, I'm sorry...'_ she thought again, and now arms wrapped around her. "You're crying…" whispered Jaune.

"J-Jaune!" she said softly and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have killed Adam…" he said, kissing Blake's forehead. Blake shook her head. "No, no! It's the right thing to do: he has done too much damage to humans and Faunus alike, his rampage needs to end. I never thought that, he'd haunt me still, making me miss him…" she said, the tears now flowing. Jaune simply held her close.

"Blake...do you forgive me for what I've done?" Jaune simply asked. Blake looked at him, and he wiped her tears away. "Jaune...I love you…" she said, taking no more heed of Adam. He has passed, and so should her feelings for him. Jaune blushed. "Whoa okay I did not expect that…" he said, making Blake giggle. "I love you too…" he replied, and Blake leaned in closer, giving Jaune a soft kiss.

* * *

Yang, wearing her yellow tank top with her emblem on it and black shorts is standing all alone and barefooted at the rooftop of the dormitories building, feeling the early 3 am chilly winds on her bare arms and legs. She was awoken by her own nightmares as well. _'The voices...the damn voices...'_ she thought, remembering the civilians crying out in pain, calling out for her help during the dreaded day of 31st.

Her fists were clenched. _'I could've saved a lot of lives..dammit! I could've save them all! I could've...'_ her thoughts then slowed down as she realized she was crying, remembering all the innocents who died at the hands of Adam and his grunts. Her eyes opened, in the shade of red. Slowly they turn back to lilac. "Yang?" a familiar voice then called out. She calmed down once Pyrrha hugged her from behind.

"Pyr? How...how did you know I was here?" she then asked, her voice soft. Pyrrha then went in front of her. Their foreheads touched. "Yang...you're still crying...its been two months now..." she said softly. The brawler smiled sadly and hugged the champion tightly. "So many innocent lives were claimed..." she spoke as she cried freely on her lover's shoulder. Pyrrha is wearing an orange nightgown and some furry slippers.

She seldom sees Yang being sad like this, or rather, having _regrets_. Pyrrha then calmed her down as Yang looked at her. "We did what we can...we saved a thousand lives, millions more would've perished of it weren't for us, all of us..." she said, cupping her cheeks. Yang smiled. "Yeah, we did" replied Yang, and Pyrrha wiped her tears away.

"Now, now...come, let us return to sleep, shall we?" asked Pyrrha, and Yang replied with a kiss in the lips. They walked back to their dorm hand in hand afterwards.

* * *

"Edward?" called out Glynda as she stepped out from the elevator. She's been constantly visiting this man ever since that dreaded day. His office on the CCT Tower is silent, and she walked silently towards her.

He was sobbing silently, glasses on the table, mug empty, as his chair is positioned away from the monitor and to the window. Glynda approached him and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Edward..." she silently said.

The man raised his head from his hand and wiped his tears away. "For all my years alive in this world, Glynda, that day indeed is terrible..." he said, and Glynda calmed him down.

"Look at me, please, I can't believe the mysterious Ozpin has become vulnerable..." she teased amidst her soft voice. Ozpin chuckled and turned his chair around, now hugging Glynda, his face on her stomach. Glynda hugged back.

"And why are you using my ancient name?" he then asked, comfortable in her arms.

"It isn't ancient, Edward" she replied sharply, and Ozpin chuckled.

* * *

 **Nora: Edward Ozpin? Seriously? Also this isn't even a Christmas chapter!**

 **Oh shut up Nora! Indeed it isn't, yet!**

 **Nora: Yet?**

 **-Harvest**


	26. Chapter 26

**I AM SO SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE CHAPTER! AHHH NOW ITS FUCKED UP!**

 **RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Jaune needs to know what happened. The week allotted for the return of classes is now over, and it's already Saturday. He needs to know what happened during Christmas and New Year, because damn he's having some kind of temporary amnesia. ' _This is...strange…'_ he thought, as he was walking down the hall, for he was at the library earlier, looking for someone.

He needs answers, and to get them, he needs to ask both his team, and team RWBY. His first target was supposed to be his girlfriend, Blake, that is why he went to the library to find her, but he found her not there and instead bumped into fellow male companion Ren. "Ah, Ren, what luck to have found you!" he said in a manner that was very, foreign to Ren. He raised an eyebrow. "Can I...help you?" he asked. Jaune then looked behind him and Ren as well before he spoke in a soft tone. "Can you tell me what happened during Christmas and New Year? And have you seen Blake?"

Ren then laughed, though it wasn't a teasing one. "You seriously don't remember? We celebrated Christmas here in Beacon, and for the New Year, me, Nora, you and Blake went to watch Lazer Team 2." he then told him with a smile. Jaune at first simply nodded, and then be nodded vigorously. "But of course! Do you remember that part when-" before he could even finish, Ren shushed him. "Now, as for Blake, isn't she at the library?" he asked and Jaune shook his head.

"Well, she's probably back at her team's dorm." he then added. "Right: it is Saturday...thank you Ren!" Jaune said, patting him on the shoulder as he went away. "He's acting strange…" he then muttered as he went towards the library to do some research on some homework given by Professor Karp.

* * *

' _It seems that some parts of those days are beginning to come back…'_ he then continued his inner monologue, as though he was in some sort of an old mystery movie. He remembered Nora and Ren going to their date after the movie while he and Blake went to the supermarket to buy the food needed. "But of course! The liquor filled chocolates!" he then said out loud as he arrived at Team RWBY's dorm. He knocked on the door.

No answer. He knocked again.

The door then opened and on the other side he saw Blake still in her black yukata. Jaune is in his casual clothes, minus the armor and weapon. "Oh hey Blake!" he said, and Blake shushed him immediately. "Ruby and Weiss are still asleep, together…" she said, and hugged him. Jaune gave an understanding nod and returned the hug. "Where's Yang?" he asked softly. "She and Pyrrha did their morning jogs, and then proceeded to do a sparring match." Blake told him, and Jaune nodded again.

Blake then took his hand and let him inside the room. She then went back to her own bunk and proceeded to read her book. Jaune took the chair from Weiss's bedside table and sat down beside Blake's bed. "Blake...can you help me remember what happened during Christmas and New Year?" he then asked, and Blake looked at him. "You bought me this book, Jaune, ' _The Longest Ride'_ , you told me its a great read." she said, smiling at him. Jaune then remembered once more: alongside the chocolates which Nora insisted to be bought, he bought the said book from a nearby bookstore. True, he read it, and true, it is a great read.

"What about New Year?" Jaune asked. Blake then closed the book, and faintly blushed. "We ate the chocolates...and some of us, specifically, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Nora drank some liquor...including me as well…" she admitted, and her cheeks went red.

At this, Jaune then started to remember what clearly happened. His own cheeks burned red. "You were in my bed at my team's dorm, cuddling me without clothes on…" Jaune said. Blake hid her face with the book.

Then there was a giggle. Stifled laughter. It came from above, specifically, Ruby's bunk.

Jaune cleared his throat. Ruby then raised her head and looked at him and smiled widely. "Hey Jaune!" she said, while the other person on her bunk yawned. Weiss was still asleep when Ruby giggled, and was awoken by her movements. "Ruby...its too early…" she softly whined. Ruby went to kiss her forehead. Jaune smiled back at Ruby and kissed Blake on the cheek. "Thank you Blake, for making me remember...wanna make sandwiches?" he then asked, and Blake smiled as she got off of the bed. Jaune returned the chair to the bedside table and went out of the room holding Blake's hand.

"I want sandwiches too~" then said Ruby, and as she was about to go down, Weiss tightened her arms around Ruby's body. "Awww darling I'm hungry~" said Ruby, and Weiss refused to open her eyes. "Its...too early…" she spoke yet again. Ruby giggled once more.

"Its already 8:39 you dolt~" she said, making Weiss smile. "But I wanna stay here…" she whined softly again.

"I'll bring you a sandwich then!" Ruby said, and at this Weiss slowly opened her eyes. "Carry me to the dining room...you know that room right?" she then requested. Ruby then went off of the bed. "Let me freshen up then! You should do the same!" she said, entering the dorm's bathroom. Weiss smiled and closed her eyes once more.

* * *

 _ **["Sparring Session Complete: 10 Matches of Breach Mode Completed. Winner of 5 Versus Matches: DRAW. Total Matches Done: 15"]**_ the computer voice announced, as two combatants were on the ground, exhausted, with one on top of the other. Pyrrha has Miló and Akúo at the sides, Yang's sides, a few inches away actually, while her hands are on Ember Celica, removing them from Yang's hands, of which she was successful. Both are completely tired after their rigorous workout. They thought of this on New Year's Eve, and this training routine of theirs had been very much a success.

She smiled at her as she now removed her hands from the other's own. Yang's right arm then went for her circlet and she carefully removed it, tossing it to the side. She then removed her ponytail, and Pyrrha's autumn colored hair, as Yang wanted to describe it, fell down on her face, tickling her cheeks.

Pyrrha giggled. "They probably smell bad…" she said. Yang shook her head.

"Its perfectly fine, Pyr, don't worry about it~" she replied, and Pyrrha giggled once more.

She then lowered her body a bit as her emerald eyes locked onto lilac ones. Those lilac eyes, for Pyrrha, are little stars which are all for her to stare and mesmerize.

Yang then pulled her slowly for a kiss. It was the first kiss of the year, and both of them did not pull away.

Until Pyrrha did eventually, for she needed air. So did Yang. They both giggled as the Champion got off of Yang and helped her sit up.

As she did so, Pyrrha then leaned closer again and gave her another kiss on the lips. She was kneeling this time, and Yang's legs were resting at both of her sides, but were not around her.

She then disconnected once more.

Pyrrha smiled and hugged her tightly, of which Yang returned back.

"Yang, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Ruby, wearing her normal clothes, the one with her combat skirt and cloak, entered the dining room beside Team CFVY's former dorm carrying a sleepy Weiss, still wearing her sleepwear, on her back. Her long white hair is beautifully laid down: not braided nor tied, just laid down.

"Oh dear, I didn't know you two were coming!" then said Jaune, seated next to Blake, eating their sandwiches. Ruby then placed the sleepy Snow Angel beside Blake. "Its alright! I'll make us sandwiches!" she said in a determined tone, but before she rushed to the kitchen, "Blake! She's gonna fall!" she said.

Blake caught the sleepy Weiss, and she let her rest on her lap. Jaune then smiled. "Good catch" he remarked. Ruby did a sigh of relief and rushed to the kitchen.

They continued eating their sandwiches. "Jaune, your cheek" she said. "Huh?" was all the knight could say before Blake leaned closer and kissed his cheek, licking the crumbs and some mayo off of it. Jaune was surprised, but he chuckled. "Ahh you got me…" he said, and Blake giggled.

* * *

"That's very cold of you, Harvest…"

Cold? Me? Huh?

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN PUT ME IN THE CHAPTER YOU STUPID WRITER!" whined Nora, clearly not taking into thought that she now has her own POV, as in right now, at this moment.

"I know what you're writing, fourth wall breaking shit riiiiiiight?" she said.

Yes, goddammit, I know. Damn she sure is annoying. How could Ren even handle this...tremendous amount of energy?

"Ya know, I'm actually right behind you" she then said.

That doesn't seem right. No, Nora, you are clearly mista-

Then I heard the locking mechanism of something _very_ dangerous. "Mercy is for the weak" I heard her say.

It was her grenade launcher.

Holy shi-

* * *

 **Nora: Harvest would like to apologize both for the super late chapter, and this unnecessary fourth wall breaking POV of mine. Seriously, he is so cold..**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy (late, very late) Feb 14 ya'll!**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

"Reeeeeeeen! Reeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Wake up!" said Nora as she was shaking Ren. The silent male just grunted as he turned around and hugged her. "I know how cuddles for this day are very important but I have something to show you!" she then said. She looked up and grinned mischievously. Not now, dammit.

"What is today, even?" Ren then asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He yawned. He looked at Nora, still tired.

"Its Feb 14! Notice how Jaune isn't here? Well Pyrrha's not here too, but she's been sleeping with Yang ever since they became a cute couple." explained Nora as Ren then kissed her forehead, stood up, took his toothbrush and towel and entered the bathroom. Nora blushed.

Take that. "Shut it Harvest!" she then shouted. After a few minutes Ren came out of the bathroom wearing his usual clothes, while Nora is wearing her black shirt that has the word 'Boop' on it and pink shorts.

"What is it that I must see?" he asked. Nora stood up, took his hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Jaune what are you planning, exactly?" asked Blake, as she watched Jaune set up some equipment inside the training area. He typed a command in the console which made the training bots into helpers.

"A love song, obviously." he said, smiling. Blake blushed. As the equipment were all set, he checked the instruments: one electric guitar, one bass guitar, and one drum set. "Perfect" he said. A bot then came towards him, and knowing its function, he banged its chest lightly. "This one would be in charge of the instrumentals, if the song requires more than these instruments here." he explained as he went towards Blake, who was wearing her black yukata. Jaune was wearing his hoodie and pants.

"What song are you gonna play, actually?" she asked. Jaune chuckled. "You'll see…" he said, and at this moment Ren and Nora entered. "HEYYYYYY!" shouted Nora.

"Ah there you two are! Where's Pyr?" Jaune then asked, as Nora went to the drum set. "Hmmm, probably still asleep?" she said, not sure if its correct. Ren then took the electric guitar. Jaune took a mic and mic stand and positioned it in the middle. The speakers were at their side, and the bot on the right of the mic stand.

Blake sat on the benches. Ren did a few strums on the guitar. and Nora did a test run with the drums. They both did a thumbs up towards Jaune. He nodded. Pyrrha then rushed inside the area. "Sorry I'm late!" she said, as she quickly tied her hair to ponytail and wore her circlet. She was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and...nothing on the legs.

"Pyrrha, where are your pants?" asked Jaune, making Blake giggle and Nora gasp. "Hm?" replied Pyrrha as she looked at her legs. She blushed. "I-I'm wearing shorts…" she then added as she raised her long sleeve's torso a bit to show her brown shorts. She went to Jaune's left where the bass is.

They all did a sigh of relief. "I never knew Team JNPR were musicians…" said Blake. Jaune winked at her and took the mic. "Neither did I." he said and the bot began to play an instrumental. It was like a composition of violin, and then Ren played his guitar. One strum. The violins continued. One would think the song is about a hope lost while there is hardship. Then the trumpets, and after that, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha began playing. Jaune was dancing a bit. The bot danced with him.

"I thought it was a love song!" shouted Blake, giggling a bit. She knows what song they were playing, and where it came from.

Jaune then started to sing. "YOU WA SHOCK!"

At this point Blake has totally lost it. She began laughing.

* * *

"What's that sound?" then asked a startled Ruby. Weiss looked at her and listened as well. She was on Ruby's bunk, reading her notes as Ruby was cuddling her. Yang listened as well.

"I don't know about you two but it makes me pumped up!" said Yang, and then her Scroll rang. It was Blake. "What's going on Blakey?" asked Yang and she heard the sound loudly playing at where Blake is.

"YOU NEED TO GO HERE! ALL OF YOU! TRAINING AREA 5!" she said and she sang along as she ended the call. The song made Yang even more pumped up.

"Everyone! Let's go!" said Yang as she rushed out of the room. Ruby quickly followed, and Weiss sighed, before she got dragged by Ruby. "WAIIIIT!" she screamed.

* * *

Team JNPR's mini-concert gained a lot of people's attention and there was Team RWBY cheering and dancing at the song. "They told me its a love song they're going to play!" shouted Blake. She then looked at Jaune and smiled.

They then jumped up and down at the chorus.

"Oh it's lovely alright!" shouted Yang. Ruby laughed. Weiss simply smiled.

The other students gathered around Team JNPR all cheered and rejoiced at them. Those who knows the song sang along, like Blake.

Jaune was smiling as he sang. Call him and his team a weeb, he doesn't mind: the song sure gives him a reason to...Regain The Love.

He looked at Blake as the instrumentals continued to play. After that short pause he continued to sing.

Yang was headbanging. "This song is so great!" she remarked loudly.

* * *

At a certain Teacher's Lounge one person was irritated. "How dare they play such loud music at 7 am!" said Glynda. Ozpin simply chuckled. He then patted the woman's head. "Now, now I'm sure that's their way of greeting Valentine's Day." he said as he sipped from his mug of coffee.

"A song like this reminds me of the old days! It started a long time ago, during my highschool days…" Port then began to tell his tale of hope and woe. Oobleck laughed and Ozpin listened. Glynda dug her face on the table.

* * *

"Wooohooo! Go JNPR!" shouted Ruby. There was something about this song that makes her...pumped up like what her sister Yang said. She was having this kind of adrenaline rush where she thinks she could go and fight a Deathstalker in hand to hand combat. Weiss noticed this.

"Ruby? Hey, you okay?" she asked. Ruby snapped out of it. "O-Oh me? Yes I am totally fine!" she then replied. The chorus came in again.

"I'm sure as hell am enjoying this!" said Yang. Ren then did his guitar solo, and the students cheered. They were all pumped up now.

Jaune then began to sing once more. The song was about to end. Once he reached the end of his lines, his teammates joined him. It was one final "Haaaaaaaa!" and the instrumentals continued.

The song then ended. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. It was an astonishing performance. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Jaune shouted on the mic and the audience cheered louder. Some laughed, including Team RWBY.

They all then did a bow, the bot following and afterwards they clapped their hands. "Thank you, thank you! What an audience!" then said Jaune. Even Team CRDL was impressed. Cardin had tears in his eyes.

Team JNPR then fixed the equipment and the students began to leave, their determination increasing. Team RWBY helped them fix the equipment. Jaune then turned the bot back to normal and switched it to offline.

As Jaune placed the speakers back in the storage room of the area Weiss patted his back. "You have a wonderful voice." she remarked. Jaune looked at her, patted her head, and smiled. "Thanks! Maybe we should do a duet sometimes?" he then said. Weiss giggled. "We could…" she replied as she went to Ruby. Jaune walked towards them. Now they're the only people left.

"Damn guys you all were so awesome!" remarked Yang. She did a fist bump towards Jaune. "Thanks Yang!" he said returning the fist bump. Nora did a high five towards Pyrrha, to which the taller girl returned. "Team JNPR is a band? AWESOME!" remarked Ruby. They all laughed.

"What was this gig all about, even?" asked Weiss. Jaune looked at her. "Well, I just thought 'Hey, it's almost Feb 14, why not make something...different' and then boom, this happened." They then laughed again. Having them all together in one place truly is special.

"I guess we should all rest then? I for one have my energy drained." then suggested Yang, placing an arm around Pyrrha. The Champion nodded. "I couldn't agree more…" added Blake, as Jaune chuckled and did what Yang did to Pyrrha.

* * *

 **Nora: Shame on you for posting this on a very late time!**

 **I'm sorry okay? I had priorities!**

 **Nora: That ending was also cringy!**

 **Everything here is cringy!**

 **-Harvest**


	28. Chapter 28

**Goddamn I'm losing interest to this story…**

 **Nora: OH DON'T YOU LEAVE US ALL IN THE DARK NOW! GET BACK TO WORK! OR DO YOU WISH FOR YOUR LEGS TO BE BROKEN?!**

 **OKAY OKAY SHEESH**

 **-Harvest**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

It was Team CFVY's duty to apprehend those responsible for the massive Grimm attack on Beacon last year on October 31st. Though, it has been somewhat a tradition for Grimm to go full force, they were joined by Adam Taurus' supporters from the White Fang, with the certain help of the criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick and his companions. Roman was sent to jail immediately, and Adam Taurus was killed on that very day.

As a temporary extension of the Atlesian Special Forces, Team CFVY and other graduate teams from Beacon, Shade and Haven were tasked, as their first assignment, to locate and capture the rest of Roman's band of misfits. It involves four individuals: Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan and Cinder Fall.

Neo was already captured a few days after that horrible attack on Beacon. They're now focusing on finding the other three. The said female is in a prison cell in one of Atlas's military bases, being interrogated by a certain robot.

It's already May, and they haven't captured the other three. Leads and chance encounters were all they got.

"Seriously, whenever we get a lead as to the whereabouts of the other three, they put up a good fight and then get away again!" Coco then complained, as they were walking inside a forest. They're latest lead is that there's a suspicious looking cabin in the woods.

"Can you believe it Velv?! A SUSPICIOUS LOOKING CABIN IN THE WOODS! WHY?! HOW WOULD THAT BE SUSPICIOUS?!" complained Coco even more. Velvet then tried to calm her down.

"M-Maybe because it had mortars on the front and stuff?" she then said. Her reply only made Yatsuhashi giggle.

"That's ridiculous! I can already see the cabin from here!" then screamed Coco in frustration, and then she looked at where she was pointing. She adjusted her glasses. "Alright team it's the said cabin!" she then said, and something "blew up" from the front of the structure. A ball of fire shot up from the sky and was coming at them.

"I'm blind, but I'm guessing that's a mortar shot." then said Fox, as he ran behind a tree. Coco facepalmed and Velvet nervously laughed. Yatsuhashi's face went serious as he then took out his heavy blade and blocked the shot. It exploded on impact with his blade.

Coco then went to work and fired her gatling gun at the cabin.

* * *

"Why the hell did we even bought mortars?!" complained Mercury as he fired off another. There were Atlesian bots helping them, ones that they stole and rebooted, that is.

"It's a defense mechanism! Now shut up and keep firing!" replied Cinder, taking cover once Coco fired her gatling gun. Two bots got shot. Emerald then returned fire with her guns.

"This is ridiculous!" then shouted Emerald, as she knelt down and kept firing, targeting the one with bunny ears. The Faunus however used her camera to turn into a shield, one easily recognizable: Jaune Arc's shield, to block her shots.

"Keep those damn mortars loaded!" ordered Cinder as she hid behind a snow mound built by Emerald.

It wasn't a simple apprehension of criminals anymore: it has turned to a firefight.

* * *

"They got bots!" shouted Coco as she hid behind a tree, reloading. Velvet turned her weapon to Crescent Rose and fired shots as the bots fired at them. Mortar shells were fired too. Velvet leapt in the air to dodge. Fox then climbed up a tree and jumped off onto the bots, taking them down. Mercury gritted his teeth and then went to the hailstorm of bullets to fight the blind Huntsman. He smirked.

"Mercury get back here!" then shouted Emerald, leaving her post as well. Cinder groaned as she loaded one mortar. They have five, and all the bots were down, destroyed.

Mercury was about to kick the blind Huntsman standing still, but he suddenly grabbed his leg and threw him to Yatsuhashi, who cut off both his legs with one swing of his blade. Mercury's eyes widened, and though they were prosthetics, he felt the pain, and he cried out as he plummeted into the snow face first. Coco then went out from hiding behind a tree and shot him with her tranq pistol. She turned the poor boy around, to face her.

"Nothing personal, kid" she then said, wiping away Mercury's tears as he went unconscious.

Emerald saw the sight and she was enraged, she used her semblance on Velvet, making her see Cardin with her mace. Velvet then crouched down on the snowy ground, before Fox intervened, kicking Emerald in the stomach. Cinder caught her with her arms. Emerald was still holding her weapons.

The two of them were greatly outnumbered, considering how threatening this team of Hunters are.

* * *

She smiled, and ran to the cabin. Coco followed. "Oh no you won't!" she said, but then Fox tackled her to the side, just as an explosion went off at where Coco stepped on. "Land mines" said Fox.

"What the hell?!" was all Coco could say before the cabin itself exploded. Yatsuhashi then scooped the two of them before they too were blown away by the explosion. He grabbed Velvet and the legless Mercury along the way.

He then laid down the four individuals on the snow gently before sheathing his blade to his back. He looked back to the cabin, of what remains of it.

Coco removed her glasses. "That wasn't a bomb: that was Dust. Both their bodies have turned to ash…" she solemnly said as she stood up and took out her Scroll. [Mission Control, the cabin's destroyed. Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai are dead. We only have Mercury Black with us, requesting immediate transport.] she then said.

[Roger that Miss Adel. Good work.] replied General Ironwood, and he signed off. Velvet knelt down at the sight and covered her mouth with her hands. She closed her eyes and looked down. Fox checked on Mercury, and realized he was unconscious.

Yatsuhashi shook his head. "It was unnecessary...but was hopelessly needed…" he spoke.

* * *

Cinder stopped running once they reached their hidden Bullhead, near an abandoned and ancient village. She laid Emerald down inside. The green haired girl dropped her guns inside as she sobbed softly.

Cinder thought of the plan all too well: store up 10 crates of Fire Dust inside the cabin, escape once the landmine goes off and let Emerald set off the crates with her gun at a decisive angle, which would result to a large explosion, engulfing the cabin in a monstrous fire, enough for them to be shadowed while they flee.

"Quit your crying." demanded Cinder coldly as she went inside the Bullhead and sat beside a sobbing Emerald. She then turned her around and slapped her. "Pull yourself together, I thought you were tough!" she then shouted at her. Emerald sat up and shouted back. "I was! I can't take this anymore Cinder! All this running and hiding...I know we're criminals, but didn't you see Mercury's pained expression when his fucking legs were cut off?! Do you still think we'll receive mercy after that event we participated last year in October?! We're terrorists, Cinder! Like Adam's group of radicals! What different are we from them?!"

Cinder stayed silent, letting Emerald speak. She was broken: past the point of fixing. "You finally snapped." remarked Cinder, smiling. Emerald wiped her own tears. "Didn't you hear a word I said?!" she angrily said. She just wanted all of this to be over, with a good fight, but what she saw earlier was not a good fight: it was a frenzy. She saw it on the beret wearing girl's face: the want to put an end to them, once and for all.

Cinder leaned in closer, still smiling. "I heard everything dear" she softly said before locking lips with Emerald. The green haired girl was shocked, but eventually she surrendered to the kiss.

 _'Cinder... how could you…'_ she then thought as her arms now wrapped around Cinder.

* * *

I remember clearly and distinctly the first time I met Neo. It was 6 months ago when we first met, November 2nd. She was with Roman's group during what is now known as the Horrors of 31st.

She was silent when I first tried talking to her.

"Salutations! I am Penny Polendina, here to interrogate you! Although the General insisted on using other "reasonable" methods of speaking, I volunteered to be the one to talk to you in a much gentler way!"

That time she looked at me dead in the eye, and then looked down. She was sad. I felt it, somehow. It was strange, but I can feel her emotions...and even hear her thoughts.

Then I remembered: it was Aura, or rather, something else other than Aura.

 _'I don't want to die…'_ I heard her plead in her thoughts.

"I can assure you: as long as I'm around, you won't be hurt!" I then told her, trying to comfort her. She remained silent.

After that I was called by the General. Time was up, and he told me to try again tomorrow.

The same happened the next day: her thoughts pleaded the same. It was the same case for the next day, and the day after that, and after that, and after that.

Then on November 8th, she asked me an odd question.

 _'How did you know I didn't want to die?'_

Of course, being programmed to answer the most basic of questions through basic logic, I answered with a smile.

"I can hear your thoughts! How I get to do that, however, is beyond my programming."

She was shocked, and I believe she was...afraid.

 _'W-What do you want from me?'_

"Information. Valuable information. I am tasked in knowing everything regarding your relation with Roman Torchwick, and your participation on the attack on October 31st."

She looked down. I wanted to ask why she didn't speak. I wanted to comfort her. I scanned for, defects, in her body.

That's where I found out, through that scan of mine, that she is a mute.

 _'You're a robot, yes? So I'm guessing you already knew I can't speak…'_

I nodded at her, smiling yet again.

 _'Can you be my voice?'_ she asked. I stared at her, processing what she meant. Although I perfectly understood what she meant by that on a logical standpoint, I found it required for me to know what it means _figuratively_.

 _'I will tell you all that is needed to know, just please, can you be my voice?'_

"I'm not sure I understand…" I answered. She smiled warmly at me, I think she's giggling.

 _'I'm sure you'll understand soon…'_ she told me. I smiled back at her.

"I don't seem to understand, but I will try my best to be your 'voice'!" I then told her. Through her thoughts, I know she was giggling, as evident in her body language as well.

I laughed alongside her. This looks like a promising interrogation!

* * *

As promised, she told me everything that she has to offer: what she did on October 31st, what's her relationship with Torchwick, what was her duty at that time. She was told to hold back any students who wishes to intrude Torchwick in his confrontation with Ruby Rose, a dear friend of mine. Eventually, she was defeated by Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long.

After I've gathered the important information I stood up and shook hands with her. She accepted it and smiled as i left the room.

I met with General Ironwood afterwards and told him what was relayed unto me.

* * *

"We've only retrieved Mercury Black, sir. The cabin seems to have loads of explosive Fire Dust inside which resulted to the massive flame engulfing the structure, and turning Cinder's and Emerald's bodies into ash." reported Coco as Ironwood dismissed Penny from his quarters.

"I see. Mercury's legs are torn off, I take it was your team's doing?" he asked, and Coco nodded. "Excellent. That is all I needed to know. I will report this to Ozpin, you are dismissed, Miss Adel." Ironwood said, and Coco saluted. She then exited the General's quarters.

[I don't think Cinder Fall would be dead so easily.] then said a voice from his monitor. Ozpin was listening all along.

"I'm not convinced either. I will send a team to the ruins of the cabin to investigate the ashes."

[Very well, Ironwood. Also, your... robot piqued my interest. She told you something peculiar, didn't she?]

"Penny told me that she can _hear_ the prisoner's thoughts."

[Is that even possible with Aura?]

"I don't think so. My scientists told me as to why she could _feel_ in that way: it was because of this Dust we found in the mines." explained Ironwood, sending the headmaster a copy of the report from the scientists upon their discovery.

[It can provide _life_...Interesting…]

* * *

 **AAAAAAAND I HAVE TO STOP THERE!**

 **Nora: HARVEST WHY YOU—**

 **Before you hit me, of course there would be a follow up for this one, but that would be very soon!**

 **Nora: …pounding time**

 **-Harvest**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'M NOT DEAD YET AHAHAHA—**

 ***loud crashing noises***

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

"Neo, the General wishes to see us. He says it's very important." I told the silent girl as I entered the room. She looked at me, a confused expression on her face.

I stood at her right, patting her head. She smiled with closed eyes, somehow enjoying my hand on her head.

" _What does he want us to do, Penny?"_ she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not really sure, I can't decipher his words properly...perhaps they're releasing you?" I then told her. She looked at me and smiled even more. I giggled. "Come on, let's go." I told her and she happily complied.

* * *

Qrow woke up, covered in sheets, naked and beside Winter. He sat up and groaned, hungover from the past night. He looked at Winter and smiled at how peaceful she looks.

Yet he frowned afterwards. He felt her arms around him. He gently removed them. "As much as I want to stay with you, Ice Queen, I can't…" he softly said, leaning down and kissing her forehead before he sat up and fixed himself up.

* * *

"General Ironwood!" greeted Penny, saluting at him. He smiled and ushered for her to be at ease. "I apologize for this sudden meeting, but I need the help of you two." he said, sitting down and tapping a button on his monitor. He showed the screen to the two girls. Neo's eyes widened.

* * *

"Blake, are the confettis ready?" asked Jaune as he hid flower baskets underneath Ozpin's desk in his office at the CCT. Blake simply nodded as she hid the confettis in spaces where Ruby can easily grab them. He looked at Weiss, who was fixing the table, anointing it with an elegant table cloth and a basket of wine. Ruby prepared cookies alongside Yang. Nora and Ren were to escort Ozpin to the office after he was done buying the important object from a shop in Vale. Pyrrha's job was to stall Glynda.

Today's the day. "Keep it up, everyone!" cheered Jaune, clapping his hands two times.

* * *

As Qrow was finished dressing, he immediately went out of the room, his weapon on his back. He was greeted by Abyaz, the Schnee head. "Branwen." he said.

"Schnee." the sober man replied. Abyaz smiled. "It seems my daughter is getting the rest she deserves. Thank you." he simply said. Qrow chuckled. "She needed it as much as anyone else." Qrow replied.

"May I ask where are you going?" he then asked. Qrow stared at him, dead in the eye, the tension once more present.

"To stop Ironwood from experimenting on a poor boy." he said. Abyaz shook his head. "Winter's going to be disappointed, Branwen." he simply said.

Qrow turned away. "Yeah? She always has been disappointed...in us." he replied.

"That boy is a criminal." Abyaz firmly stated. Qrow stopped, yet he didn't turn to him. "I wonder which one of us is right, Schnee. Winter's only forced to follow Ironwood's sentiments."

"I'm not so sure: she agrees that Torchwick and his band of buffoons are nothing but trouble, I'd say high maintenance ones." As Abyaz said this, he turned away as well, about to walk back to his quarters.

Qrow simply grunted as he then opened window and simply vanished: turning into a crow and then flying away from the Manor. Abyaz walked away, leaving the window open.

* * *

"So we're going to track down criminals, and put them to justice?" asked Penny, and the General nodded. "We already have their location thanks to Team CFVY assisting us on this one. We need them here, dead or alive. We will provide Neo with a specialized tranq gun that would immediately put a Hunter's Aura to zero." explained the General, as he handed Neo the pistol. Somehow, Penny felt odd.

* * *

"I say: why is Team SSSN hiding from plain sight?" asked Ozpin, feeling...uncomfortable at the sight of his students "protecting" him.

"They're here to assist us in this escort mission, sir!" said Nora, saluting as she stayed on high alert.

Ren simply facepalmed.

* * *

Neo and Penny hid behind a tree as Emerald was firing her guns. They expected resistance. "This isn't well…" Penny simply said. Suddenly Cinder burned the tree, her two blades about to stab Penny, until Neo got her parasol and blocked it. Penny tumbled sidewards and with her blades, deflected shots fired by Emerald.

* * *

Qrow walked past three unconscious soldiers. He cracked his knuckles and kicked the door open. He heard the cry of a boy. Mercury was in agony.

He took his blade out and began to wipe out the Atlesian bots ready to kill him. He sighed.

* * *

"Coco! Gunshots!" cried Velvet as the team stopped and looked back. There were gunshots. Coco smiled and ran towards that direction.

Neo was in fear as Cinder doesn't seem to be stopping at wanting to kill her. "Traitor!" she shouted, and Neo kicked her face. She landed in the snow, and Neo ran towards Penny. Emerald saw this, and using her Semblance, she made her see Roman, on the ground bleeding. Neo saw this, and she stopped, shocked. She carefully walked towards him, the illusion. She was on the verge of crying when she heard Penny screaming her name. She was brought back to life by being pushed away.

There she saw Penny's face being burned by Cinder. She panicked and took out the tranq pistol and aimed for Cinder.

* * *

"I hope everyone of you are ready…" said Ozpin as Teams RWBY and JN[P]R went to their hiding places and waited for Glynda to be escorted by Pyrrha. He clutched the box in his pocket.

Eventually, Glynda came. She smiled and then was surprised at how...festive the office looks.

"Oz... what's this about?" she asked approaching the man. The Headmaster smiled as he waited for her.

"It's a celebration of what we have now, and a beginning to a better future that is yet to be foretold. I do not wish to slander our time any further, instead, I want our time together to be much more special…" he simply said, as he touched her right hand and knelt down. Glynda's eyes widened once he slid a ring to her ring finger.

"My dearest Glynda... will you marry me?"

Glynda had tears in her eyes. "Edward...yes!" she exclaimed, and Ozpin stood up. Both of them stared at each other as they eventually kissed. The confettis were popped, the two teams cheered and Ruby said "Who knew his first name was Edward?."

* * *

Neo fired the tranq gun, as Emerald shot her. Neo's Aura went down and Cinder got shot. They both fell down. Emerald was then knocked down by Yatsuhashi as Coco and the others arrived. Cinder gritted her teeth and took Penny as hostage. Somehow, Penny felt a strange feeling of weakness. She identified where it came from and it only showed her the tranq gun Neo was holding, and the Dust inside was the same as the one in her, acting as her heart.

"Two of the same kind shouldn't stick together…" whispered Cinder to Penny, and eventually she was shot with the tranq gun again, in the head. But before she fell down, she burnt a hole in Penny's chest, and her "heart" exploded.

Penny fell down as well, hearing the screams of Neo ring in her ears.

* * *

Qrow was attaching a new set of prosthetics for Mercury. He cried out in pain. "Hey, hey! Don't be too loud or you'll stay here even longer." he simply snarled.

Once he was done, he used his blade's hidden gun to shoot one soldier waking up, killing him instantly.

"Up on your feet kid: we're moving out." he said, helping Mercury drag himself out of the dark room.

* * *

Winter woke up from her sleep, frustrated and in despair as she sobbed silently. "You went so soon…" she softly whispered.

* * *

Neo cradled a damaged Penny in her arms. She was holding her tightly. She was in tears, begging her to not die.

"N...eo...I'm sorry...I di...dn't know ab...o..ut my...heart…" she said, smiling before the color from her eyes faded. Penny has died. Neo cried, in silent pain, in solitary grief.

Emerald forced herself to go to Cinder's corpse, but she was shot with the tranq gun as well. She fell to her knees. She looked up at Coco, and tried to use her Semblance.

She was then shot in the head, too, killing her instantly.

* * *

 **Heads up to whoever remains in reading my story: next chapter would be the final one. I'll explain to you all why I've decided to end it. Thank you to those who've supported this mess of mine all through the end.**

 **-Harvest**


	30. Chapter 30

**If you're still wondering why this is the last chapter, do visit Profile, thanks.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **-Harvest**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

"Why do I feel as if it's gonna be a long night?" Jaune asked, staring out through his team dorm's window. Pyrrha looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Jaune then sat down on his bed, and Pyrrha went from her own bed and sat beside him. He seems troubled.

"I haven't been with Blake for a while now. I know she's busy with academics, but, she hasn't been contacting me, even if she's just a door away…." He said, sadness present in his face. Pyrrha simply smiled and patted his back. "Jaune, I'm sure she's trying her best to approach you, but thanks to the heavy workload that was given to us, she wasn't able to do so. Even Yang hasn't been able to contact me." She then said. "All I'm saying is that sooner or later she'll knock on the door, and she would say that she misses you so much with a goofy smile on her face." She added. Jaune's face seems to light up, as if filled with hope and looked at his partner.

"Never knew you actually give advice." He said, making her laugh. He laughed alongside her as well. "Thanks Pyrrha." He said, and she replied with a simple smile.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it" said Jaune and once he opened it, he saw two familiar faces, and he simply laughed.

"What's with that expression? Anything on my face?" Nora asked, touching her face, feeling if some crack or defect was present. Ren chuckled. "I'm sure he's just laughing because of something that isn't your face, Nora." Chimed in Ren, holding two boxes of pizza.

"He was expecting _someone_." Then said Pyrrha, and Nora whistled low. "Ohohoho~ Miss her that much?" she asked. Jaune smiled and nodded, though a solemn one. Ren went and placed the pizza on the floor while Nora lightly punched his arm. "Don't worry: she'll come!"

"Wait, come? What do you me—"

"PIZZAAAAAAA!" then exclaimed a voice, albeit a very familiar one. Yang then entered the dorm first with Ruby entering next. Weiss is closely behind Ruby, and Blake entered last.

They were all here. Somehow, the blond team leader felt as if it's a very important occasion. His eyes immediately went to Blake. He smiled as she hugged him. He kissed her forehead.

"Missed me?" he then said, half-jokingly. Blake giggled, and her ears lowered. "Sorry…" she softly said, and Jaune kissed her forehead again.

"Awwww look at you two: finally together again after one helluva week!" exclaimed Nora, making the others laugh. Yang then sat beside Pyrrha. "Hey." She said.

Pyrrha blushed and looked away, and Yang laughed. She then wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer. Pyrrha smiled even wider, one might say.

Weiss softly smiled at the sight of two couples finally rejoining after weeks, or maybe just days, of separation. She sure as hell doesn't want to deal with a sad and sappy Yang again. Ruby noticed this, and she scooted over to her side, smiling. "The angel's smiling: what's up?" she asked. She looked at her, maintaining her smile. "I'm just really happy that these two couples finally got together again…" she softly spoke. Ruby looked at her sister, smiling widely as she and Pyrrha were telling and sharing jokes. She then looked at Blake who was feeling comfortable as she was happily held safely in Jaune's arms.

Ruby looked over to see the two couples she was taking about, and she smiled as well. "I'm just glad the both of them aren't in turmoil like in the past weeks." She flatly said, making Weiss laugh.

"Ruby you're so adorable…" she softly said, and Ruby giggled. "Thanks Weiss!"

All of them then settled down on the floor, with Ruby suddenly in between of Ren and Nora as they opened the first pizza box. The ginger haired girl eyed her, smirking. "What's the meaning of this, eh Ruby?" she asked, and Ruby just showed her a wide grin. Ren chuckled, and soon enough, the others joined in, opening the other box as well.

"Alright, dig in!" said Jaune, and they all took their slices of pizza. Both boxes were ham and cheese pizzas.

"What's the occasion?" asked Blake before she bit into her own slice. Jaune looked at Pyrrha and she simply shrugged. She then looked at Ren and Nora, and the boy smiled as he nudged Nora.

"Occasion you say? Nothing much: just a little get together after all the stress we've been through." She said, and everyone stared at her, well except Ren and Ruby who was busy eating her second slice.

"How thoughtful of you, Nora Valkyrie." Weiss calmly said, eating her slice with poise and grace, as she always had been. They laughed, and Nora pouted. "That's actually cold, even if you're dubbed the Ice Queen!" she then said, and Weiss laughed as well.

They all proceeded to eat while they chatted with each other: talking about what had happened the past few days, and even the past few months, and even the past year or two.

"Remember that time we went on a date, Jaune?" asked Blake, and Jaune smiled at her. "I do. It was lovely isn't it?"

"I never actually knew you were the religious kind of person." She remarked. Jaune chuckled and blushed a bit. "Well I guess it runs in the family, but I'm not _really that_ religious." He then admitted, and she giggled.

Perhaps Jaune's intuition was right: it was going to be a long but memorable night.

* * *

Once they have finished the two boxes of pizzas, they needed refreshments. Yang winked at Pyrrha. "I'll be back~" she then said as she stood up and slowly exited the dorm. The champion was confused. "Oh dear." Weiss then simply said. Ruby was leaning on her, seeming to be in a food coma.

"I wonder what she has?" asked Jaune, waiting for her while an arm is around Blake.

She then returned after two minutes with what seems to be canned liquor. "Don't worry: they're mild." She said, laying the cans down on the floor where the boxes are. Pyrrha took one. "I think I've drank on of these before…" she mused, opening one and taking a sip. "Yang's right, it's just mild liquor." She said. Yang looked at her. "How many before you get drunk?" she asked. Pyrrha simply laughed. "I don't know, in all honesty."

"Liquor huh? Make sure the teachers don't find out…" said Ren as he took one. Nora took one as well. "I think one is enough for you." He then told Nora.

Weiss took one as well. "It tastes nice. Is this lemon flavored?" she asked, and Yang nodded as she was already drinking her second can. "Impressive, Ice Queen. I actually thought your alcohol tolerance is damn low." She said, teasing. Weiss smirked. "Oh you have a lot to learn from me." She replied, and they both laughed. Pyrrha giggled and drank her third can.

Nora was happily chugging down her second can. Ren sighed. "Nora…" he softly spoke.

Jaune reached for one, and offered Blake another. They both opened it. "Cheers." Blake said, and he followed before they both started drinking.

* * *

Ruby woke up and she saw Yang and Pyrrha cuddling _a little too much_ that was partnered with kisses, Nora leaning onto Ren, drunk as hell while Ren is calmly comforting her, Jaune and Blake laughing as they shared jokes and other stories, Weiss cutely snoozing and crushed cans littered everywhere. She poked Weiss's nose.

She woke up.

"What happened?" she asked. Weiss looked around, and then crushed her own can before kissing Ruby's forehead. "Your sister brought in canned liquor and the end result wasn't chaotic." She said. Ruby tilted her head a little to the right, still confused. "Well, Nora is drunk, as you can see, and Ren isn't near being drunk yet. He's comforting Nora because he told us that she can be quite chaotic when it comes to liquor. Yang and Pyrrha held their alcohol pretty darn well, and it resulted with them softly making out. Jaune and Blake are the only ones that aren't as drunk as Nora but also has not high tolerance for alcohol. As for me, I'm holding well." She said, and Ruby just stared at her.

"What's wrong Ru—"before she could finish her sentence, Ruby leaned closer and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled afterwards. "Thanks, darling." She said, and Ruby kissed her again.

Jaune and Blake were enjoying their time together. She then looked around and hushed Jaune. Everyone seems to be drunk, sober, or exhausted to continue. "Last can?" she asked, and Jaune nodded. They clinked cans once again before drinking, and crushing it afterwards.

"Remember that time during the summer? When Nora—"

"Shhh…we don't talk about that, Jaune." Then intervened Blake, smiling. Jaune nodded.

He then thought of something. "Maybe we could use this silence as a time and opportunity to remember the things from the past in our solitude. What happened long ago, and how it must never be repeated if they were bad, and how it shall be preserved, if they were good." He said, and they all listened. Jaune smiled as he has his arm wrapped around Blake again.

"A moment of silence, then, for the past and for what we've been through…" he said.

Yang started to remember the Horrors of 31st: how she could've saved more lives and killed more enemies. That was one of her biggest regrets, and she vowed to never fail on her duty of protecting everyone once she becomes a Huntress, most especially her family, and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, remembered that mission they did during Professor Karp's class, where they travelled to Vacuo to fight the dreaded Grimm Uca. She remembered how the enormous and horrifying creature managed to exhaust them and almost killed Yang. She remembered how much pain and sadness she felt when she shielded her unconscious lover's body from a blow about to be given to her, only to be saved by Jaune. She remembers how weak and frail she felt when Yang was healing at the infirmary.

She, like Yang, vows to protect everyone from danger, for that to never happen again.

Ren and Nora remembered their Valentine's Day date: how they enjoyed the whole day to themselves. They even saw their teacher Glynda Goodwitch as they came out from the movie theater. To them, that day was a blessing since it was the greatest day of their lives. It only made their love for each other strengthen, hence making them inseparable than ever before.

Ruby, however, was remembering something that was far more recent. Weiss told her of the skirmish in Atlas; the encounter with Cinder and Team CFVY. She was told of how Neo and Penny became fast friends, and how Penny was immediately taken away at the second encounter with Cinder. She feels sad knowing that her friend that she met a long time ago is now gone forever. It was a good thing that Weiss and everyone else was there to comfort her, but the sadness was still in her. She hopes that she'll move on, and use her friend's passing as a driving force to protect the innocent, and defend the weak.

Weiss, knowing that she has caused Ruby sadness because of the news, calmed her every day and told her that she'll always be there for her. Though she dwelled on those thoughts for a while, she started to remember the time she confessed to Ruby, and how much she has changed ever since. To her, Ruby was the person missing in her life, and she's very grateful that she loved her back.

Jaune remembered the time he first encountered the Grimm Arachnid, and how the creature managed to impale Blake. She could've died back then, if it weren't for him and his Semblance. He was thankful that from that day forth, they became close and almost immediately, they got into a relationship that is still remaining strong until today. He felt as if he's the luckiest man alive, also including the fact that when they started dating, Blake has changed in a positive way. He found no reason to not love Blake, because he's been in love ever since.

Blake remembered the first time Jaune entered their dorm, when she was sick. She wasn't actually sure why he visited: perhaps he was curious? Or was he really concerned? Or did he have any ill intention towards her? Later she found out about the blonde's feelings, and she was… _happy_. The development of their relationship may not be as steady and organized like some others, but she was happy at the end result, which is here: her in his arms, being loved and loving back.

* * *

"Alright…" then spoke Jaune. The moment of silence sure was long. "Everyone okay?" he asked. No answer came, and Jaune understood. "Very well. Take your time."

He then smiled as he stared at Blake, and she looked at him as well.

"Hey" he said.

"I love you so much." She said.

Jaune chuckled and gave her a kiss.

* * *

 **And so it ends. Purrs of Arc has finally concluded.**

 **I am sorry for the many plotholes and cliffhangers and other shit that didn't have a resolution.**

 **Thank you for joining me on this one messy ride. I'll see y'all next time!**

 **\- Harvest**


End file.
